


Besar a un ángel (Adaptación Malec)

by merrick_ds



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Circus, Animals, Inspired by Novel, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: Este trabajo es una *ADAPTACIÓN*El guapo y caprichoso Magnus Bane tiene dos opciones:  ir a la cárcel o casarse con el hombre misterioso que su padre le ha elegido. Los matrimonios arreglados son del siglo pasado, ya no ocurren en nuestro mundo moderno, entonces... ¿cómo demonios se ha metido Magnus en este lío?Alec Lightwood, tan serio como guapo, no tiene la menor intención de jugar al afectuoso prometido de un consentido bueno para nada y con cierta debilidad por el champán. Por lo que aparta a Magnus de su vida llena de comodidades, para llevarlo de viaje con un circo prácticamente en ruinas dispuesto a dominarlo.Pero este hombre sin alma ha encontrado la horma de su zapato en una persona que es todo corazón. No se necesitará demasiado para que la pasión les haga remontar un vuelo sin red de seguridad... arriesgándolo todo en busca de un amor que podría durar para siempre.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Está historia es la adaptación al Malec de la novela escrita por Susan Elizabeth Phillips ’Kiss an Angel’
> 
> Es la primera vez que adaptó algo para este Fandom, así que un poco de paciencia y cualquier error sientanse libres de decirme. Al ser una adaptación estaré incluyendo personajes del universo Cazadores de Sombras, pero también que no pertenecen a éste. Y siguiendo la historia original este fic contendrá mpreg.
> 
>  
> 
> Creo que es todo, por ahora, así que empecemos con ello.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus Bane había olvidado el nombre de su novio- “Yo, Magnus Bane, te tomo a ti...- Se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

Su padre los había presentado apenas hace unos días, aquella terrible mañana cuando los tres habían ido por la licencia matrimonial. Después, él se había esfumado y no volvió a verle hasta hacía unos minutos, en el dúplex que su padre poseía al oeste de Central Park, cuando había bajado a la sala donde ese mediodía estaba celebrándose la apresurada boda.

Magnus casi podía sentir la enérgica desaprobación de su padre, que se encontraba a su espalda, pero eso no era nada nuevo. Lo había decepcionado incluso antes de nacer y no importaba cuánto lo hubiera intentado, nunca logró que cambiara de opinión.

Se arriesgó a mirar de reojo al novio que su padre le había comprado. Un semental. Un auténtico semental de estatura imponente, constitución delgada, pero fibrosa, y esos extraños ojos azules… tan llamativos. A su madre seguramente le habrían encantado.

Lestari Bane había muerto el año anterior, durante un incendio en un yate mientras dormía en brazos de su amante en turno, una estrella de rock de veinticuatro años. A estas alturas, Magnus ya podía pensar en su madre sin sentir el peso de su ausencia y sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta de que el hombre que estaba junto a ella habría sido demasiado mayor para Lestari. Debía rondar los treinta y su madre solía fijar el límite en veinticinco.

Su cabello era de un negro azabache y sus rasgos cincelados le proporcionarían una apariencia demasiado bella si no fuera por esa mandíbula firme y el ceño amenazador. Los hombres que poseían ese brutal atractivo habían sido la debilidad de Lestari, sin embargo, Magnus los prefería más sofisticados, maduros y conservadores. No por primera vez desde que la ceremonia había comenzado, deseó que su padre hubiera escogido a alguien menos intimidante.

Intentó tranquilizarse, necesitaba recordar que no iba a pasar más que unas pocas horas con su nuevo esposo. Toda esta farsa terminaría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad de exponerle el plan que cuidadosamente había trazado. Por desgracia, el plan conllevaba romper unos votos matrimoniales que él consideraba sagrados y, dado que no solía tomarse sus promesas a la ligera – en especial los votos matrimoniales – sospechaba que los remordimientos de conciencia eran la causa de su bloqueo mental.

Empezó de nuevo, esperando que el nombre le viniera a la mente.

-“Yo, Magnus Bane, te tomo ti…”- la voz de Magnus se apagó, 'Axel, Andrew, Ángel... nop, no tenía idea'.

El novio en cuestión ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirle una mirada y, por supuesto, ni hablar de hacer un intentó por ayudarle. Permaneció estoico con la vista al frente, y las inflexibles líneas de aquel duro perfil provocaron un cosquilleo en la piel de Magnus. Él acababa de formular sus votos, así que debió haber pronunciado su estúpido nombre, pero la falta de emoción en su voz no había traspasado la parálisis mental de Magnus y ni se había enterado.

-“Alexander”- masculló su padre detrás de él, y Magnus pudo deducir por el tono de su voz que apretaba los dientes, otra vez. Para haber sido uno de los mejores diplomáticos de Estados Unidos no se podía decir que tuviera demasiada paciencia, quizás sólo era así con él.

Magnus clavó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos, recordándose que no tenía alternativa.

-“Yo, Magnus Bane...”- tragó saliva- “te tomo a ti, Alexander...”- volvió a tragar saliva- “como mi horrible esposo”

Hasta que no escuchó la exclamación de Lilith, su madrastra, no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. El semental volvió la cabeza hacía él y, por fin, lo miró. Una oscura ceja arqueada con leve curiosidad, como si no estuviera seguro de haber oído correctamente. ‘Mi horrible esposo’, el peculiar sentido del humor de Magnus había salido a flote – estaba nervioso, quien puede culparlo – y sintió que le temblaban los labios.

Alec alzó las cejas, y esos ojos profundos la miraron sin una pizca de diversión. Resultaba evidente que el semental no compartía sus problemas para contener una carcajada inoportuna.

Tragándose la histeria que crecía en su interior, Magnus miró rápidamente hacia delante sin disculparse. Al menos una parte de aquellos votos había sido honesta porque, sin duda, Alec sería un esposo terrible. Finalmente, el bloqueo mental desapareció y el apellido del novio irrumpió en su mente. Lightwood. Alexander Lightwood. Otro de los ingleses de su padre.

Como antiguo embajador en el Reino Unido, el padre de Magnus, Asmodeus Bane, tenía infinidad de conocidos en la comunidad inglesa, tanto en los Estados Unidos, como en el extranjero. La pasión de su padre por la ancestral tierra que, de acuerdo a él, había visto nacer a su nación se reflejaba incluso en la decoración de la habitación donde se encontraban en ese momento, en el papel tapiz recubriendo las paredes – tan comunes en la arquitectura de ese país, – la chimenea de ladrillos, las arañas y alfombras orientales. A la izquierda, sobre un secreter de nogal, había un par de floreros y algunas figuras estilo georgiano, eduardiano, rococó, Luis XVI. El mueble era una mezcla de art déco y estilo Victoriano que, de una extraña manera, armonizaba con la estancia.

La gran mano del novio tomó la de Magnus, más delicada, incluso podía sentir la fuerza que poseía cuando deslizó la sencilla alianza de oro en su dedo.

-“Con este anillo, yo te desposo”- dijo con voz severa e inflexible.

Magnus contempló la sencilla alianza con momentánea confusión. Por lo que podía recordar, acababa de entrar en lo que Lestari denominaba la fantasía burguesa del amor: el matrimonio. Y lo había hecho de una manera que nunca hubiera imaginado posible.

Un leve carraspeo lo hizo salir de su ensoñación y se apresuró a terminar el intercambio de anillos. Había sido uno de los puntos más difíciles en este trato, pero se mantuvo firme, él no sería el único llevando una prueba de su unión.

-“... por el poder que me confiere el estado de Nueva York, los declaro esposos”

Magnus se tensó esperando que el juez Herondale invitara a los novios a besarse. Cuando no lo hizo, suspiró imaginando que había sido una sugerencia de Asmodeus para ahorrarle la vergüenza de verse forzado a besar esa hosca y recia boca. No entendía cómo su padre había pensado en ese detalle, que sin duda se les había pasado por alto a todos los demás. Aunque no lo admitiría por nada del mundo, en estos momentos Magnus desearía parecerse más a él en ese aspecto, pero si no era capaz de encargarse por sí mimo de los acontecimientos más importantes de su vida, ¿cómo demonios iba a ocuparse de unos simples detalles?

Detestaba sentir lástima de sí mismo, de modo que apartó a un lado ese pensamiento mientras su padre se acercaba para darle un escueto abrazo como colofón de la ceremonia. Esperaba alguna palabra de afecto o apoyo... pero tampoco se sorprendió al no recibirla. Incluso consiguió no sentirse dolido cuando se apartó.

Asmodeus se dirigió al misterioso novio, que se había acercado a las ventanas que daban a Central Park. Los había casado el juez Herondale. Los otros testigos de la ceremonia fueron el chófer, que había desaparecido discretamente para atender sus deberes, y la esposa de su padre, Lilith, que destacaba entre los demás con aquel cabello rubio ceniza y aquella característica voz ronca.

-“Felicidades, querido. Alexander y tú forman una pareja adorable. ¿No te parece, Asmodeus?”- Sin esperar respuesta, Lilith abrazó a Magnus, envolviéndolo en una nube de perfume almizcleño.

Lilith simulaba sentir un cariño sincero por el hijo ilegítimo de su esposo, y aunque Magnus era consciente de los verdaderos sentimientos de su madrastra, reconocía su mérito cuando se trataba de guardar las apariencias. No debía de ser fácil para ella enfrentarse a la única prueba viviente de un acto de indiscreción cometido por Asmodeus, incluso aunque hubiera sido hace veintiséis años.

-“No sé por qué has insistido en ponerte ese atuendo, querido. Sería perfecto para una fiesta, pero no para tu boda”- La mirada crítica de Lilith evaluó con severidad el traje Magnus, unos ajustados pantalones de cuero y un crop top que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, completo con una chaqueta militar abierta que le llegaba a medio muslo.

-“Esto es casi blanco”

-“El dorado ni siquiera se parece al blanco, querido. Y podrías haber usado algo menos... vulgar”

-“Es lo más discreto que tengo”- señaló Magnus rodando los ojos, mientras alisaba las solapas de la prenda de raso dorado.

-“Si a eso llamas discreto. ¿No podías haber seguido la tradición y vestirte por completo de blanco? ¿O haber escogido al menos un traje sencillo?”

De acuerdo, en primera, ése no iba a ser un matrimonio de verdad, pensó Magnus, por lo que de haber tenido en cuenta la tradición, se estaría recordando que estaba vulnerando algo que debería haber sido sagrado. Y en segunda, ¿por qué demonios él tenía que usar blanco? De haber sido una boda real, era lógico que habrían escogido una gama de colores para ambos, él no era una típica novia. Incluso se había quitado la gardenia que Lilith le había prendido en el pelo, nada de estereotipos por aquí ¿eh?, aunque no se había podido salvar del ramillete que empujo en sus manos poco antes de la ceremonia.

Sabía que Lilith tampoco aprobaba los zapatos, botas largas llenas de correas, y estoperoles. Eran imposible de confundir con los horribles zapatos que ella hubiera elegido.

-“El novio no parece feliz”- susurró Lilith- “No me sorprende. ¿Por qué no tratas de evitar decir una nueva tontería por unas horas? Y te lo digo en serio, necesitas hacer algo con respecto a esa molesta costumbre que tienes de hablar sin pensar”

Magnus apenas pudo reprimir un suspiro. Lilith nunca decía lo que pensaba, mientras que él casi siempre lo hacía, y tal alarde de sinceridad molestaba a su madrastra. Pero Magnus no era capaz de actuar con hipocresía. Tal vez fuera porque eso era lo único que sus padres tenían en común.

Dirigió una mirada furtiva a su nuevo esposo y se preguntó cuánto le habría pagado su padre para que se casara con ella. La parte más irreverente de Magnus se moría por saber cómo se había efectuado la transacción. ¿Dinero en efectivo? ¿Un cheque? ‘Disculpe, Sr. Alexander, ¿acepta American Express?’, mientras observaba al novio declinar una mimosa de la bandeja que le había tendido Min Soon, intentó imaginar qué estaría pensando.

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘¿Cuánto tiempo más debo esperar antes de poder sacar a ese mocoso de aquí?”

Alec Lightwood echó un vistazo a su reloj. Otros cinco minutos más, decidió. Observó cómo el sirviente que pasaba con la bandeja de bebidas se paraba a adularlo.

‘Disfrútalo, pasará mucho tiempo antes de que puedas volver a disfrutar algo así’

Mientras Asmodeus le mostraba al Ji un samovar antiguo, Alec contempló los expuestos abdominales de su esposo. No era su culpa, estaban expuestos ante todo el mundo gracias a eso que se supone era una… ¿camisa? La piel color caramelo lucía firme y atrayente, lo cual le hizo preguntarse si el resto de ese cuerpo oculto a medias por el ajustado atuendo, sería igual de tentador. Pero ni siquiera el cuerpo de un adonis compensaría el tener que casarse a la fuerza.

Recordó la última conversación que mantuvo con el padre de Magnus.

-“Es mimado, atrevido e irresponsable”- había dicho Asmodeus Bane- “Su madre, siempre fue una mala influencia. Creo que Magnus es un completo inútil, por supuesto, no todo es culpa suya. Ha estado escondido bajo las faldas de su madre hasta su muerte. Es un milagro que no estuviera a bordo del yate la noche que se incendió. Tienes que tener mano dura con mi hijo, Alec, o se te subirá a la cabeza”

Lo poco que Alec había visto de Magnus Bane hasta ahora no había hecho nada para contradecir las palabras de Asmodeus. La madre, Lestari Bane, había sido una modelo Indo-británica famosa hacía treinta años. Como los polos opuestos, Lestari y Asmodeus Bane se habían sentido atraídos sin remedio, de la aventura amorosa que sostuvieron cuando él comenzaba a destacar como experto en política exterior; Magnus fue el resultado.

Asmodeus le había asegurado a Alec que le había propuesto matrimonio a Lestari cuando quedó embarazada inesperadamente, pero ella se había negado a sentar cabeza. No obstante, él insistía en que siempre había cumplido con su deber de padre hacia su hijo ilegítimo.

Sin embargo, todo indicaba lo contrario. Cuando la carrera de Lestari había comenzado a desvanecerse, ella se convirtió en una adicta a las fiestas y veladas nocturnas, y donde quiera que fuera ahí estaba Magnus. Al menos pudo haber obtenido un título en línea, pensó Alec, pero Magnus no parecía haber hecho nada útil en la vida.

Mientras miraba a su nuevo esposo con atención, observó cierto parecido con Lestari. Ambos compartían el mismo color de cabello, oscuro como el ébano, y ni siquiera pasándose la vida en una playa caribeña podría obtener el tono caramelo de su piel. Sus ojos eran de un verde-dorado, con pupilas por demás inusuales, similares a las de un felino. La complexión de Magnus era más menuda – parecería hasta frágil – y no tenía los rasgos tan marcados. Por lo que recordaba de viejas fotos, el perfil de Lestari había sido casi masculino, mientras que el de su hijo era mucho más suave, especialmente en la pequeña nariz respingona y en aquella boca absurdamente dulce.

Según Asmodeus, Lestari era de carácter fuerte, aunque un poco corta de entendimiento, otra cualidad que parecía haber heredado el cabeza de chorlito con el que se había casado. No era exactamente del tipo guapo y tonto – era un poco culto para eso – pero no le costaba imaginárselo como el caro juguete sexual de un sugar daddy.

Alec siempre había elegido con cuidado a sus compañeros de cama, y aunque le atraía ese esculpido cuerpo, prefería otro tipo de hombre, una que fuera algo más que un buen culo. Le gustaba que sus parejas fueran inteligentes, ambiciosas e independientes; que no se guardaran nada y fueran directas. Podía respetar a un hombre que lo mandara a la mierda, pero no tenía paciencia con dramones y berrinchitos. El mero hecho de pensar en ello hacía que le rechinaran los dientes.

Al menos tenerlo bajo control no sería un problema. Miró a su esposo y curvó una de las comisuras de la boca en una sonrisita sardónica. ‘La vida tiene sus modos de poner a las tipos ricos y mimados en el lugar que les corresponde. Y, cariño, eso es justo lo que te acaba de pasar'.

 

 

 

 

 

  
Al otro lado de la habitación, Magnus se detuvo delante de un espejo antiguo para mirarse. Lo hacía por costumbre, no por vanidad. Para Lestari, la apariencia lo era todo. Consideraba que llevar el rímel corrido era peor que un holocausto nuclear.

El nuevo corte de cabello de Magnus, era ligero, juvenil y delicado, no podía negar que el cabello en un semi mohicano le quedaba de maravilla. Desde el primer momento le había encantado, pero le había gustado aún más esa mañana, cuando Lilith había protestado sobre lo inadecuado que era ese estilo para una boda. ‘Esta mujer y sus estúpidas ideas del siglo pasado’

Al ver acercarse a su novio por el reflejo del espejo, Magnus compuso una sonrisa educada y se dijo a sí mismo que todo saldría bien. Tenía que ser así.

-“Recoge tus cosas, cara de ángel. Nos vamos”

A Magnus no le gustó ni un ápice aquel tono de voz, pero había desarrollado un talento especial para tratar con personas difíciles y lo pasó por alto.

-“Dot ha estado haciendo un soufflé Grand Marnier para el banquete de bodas, pero aún no está listo, así que tendremos que esperar”

-“Me temo que no. Tenemos un avión que abordar. Tu equipaje ya está en el coche”

No. Necesitaba más tiempo. No estaba listo para estar a solas con él.

-“¿No podemos tomar otro vuelo más tarde, Alexander? Odiaría decepcionar a Dot. Es adorable y hace unos platillos maravillosos”

Aunque la boca del hombre se había curvado en una sonrisa, los ojos parecían de hielo. El azul hacía que su mirada se tornara gélida dándole una vaga sensación de déjà vu que le hizo estremecer. Aunque no podía recordar lo que era, ciertamente lo inquietaba.

-“Mi nombre es Alec, y tienes un minuto para llevar ese dulce culito tuyo hasta la puerta.

A Magnus le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él le dio la espalda y se dirigió a los otros tres ocupantes de la habitación con voz tranquila pero autoritaria.

-“Espero que nos disculpen pero debemos tomar un avión”

Lilith dio un paso adelante y le dirigió a Magnus una maliciosa sonrisa.

-“Vaya, vaya. Alguien está impaciente por celebrar la noche de bodas. Nuestro querido Magnus es un bocadito apetecible, ¿verdad?”

De repente, a Magnus se le fueron las ganas de comer el soufflé de Dot.

-“Iré a cambiarme de ropa”- dijo Magnus.

-“No tenemos tiempo. Estás bien así.

-“Pero...”

La firme mano de Alec se posó en su espalda baja y lo empujó resueltamente hacia el vestíbulo.

-“Supongo que esto es tuyo”- ante el asentimiento de Magnus cogió el equipaje de mano, del sofá y se lo tendió. Justo entonces, el padre y la madrastra de Magnus se acercaron para despedirse.

Si bien no pensaba llegar más allá del aeropuerto, quiso escapar del contacto de Alec que lo conducía hacia la puerta. Se volvió hacia su padre y se odió a sí mismo por el leve tono de pánico en su voz.

-“Tal vez tú podrías convencer a Alec de que nos quedemos un poco más, papá. Apenas hemos tenido tiempo de hablar”

-“Magnus, obedece. Y recuerda que ésta es tu última oportunidad. Si me fallas ahora, me lavo las manos. Espero que por una vez en tu vida hagas algo bien”

Hasta ahora, Magnus siempre había soportado las humillaciones de su padre en público, pero ser humillado delante de su nuevo esposo era demasiado y apenas consiguió enderezar los hombros. Levantando la barbilla, dio un paso por delante de Alec y salió del lugar.

Se negó a sostener la mirada de su esposo mientras esperaban en silencio el ascensor que los llevaría al vestíbulo. Segundos después, entraron. Las puertas se cerraron sólo para abrirse en la planta siguiente y dar paso a una mujer mayor con un pequinés color café claro.

De inmediato, Magnus se encogió contra el caro panel de teca del ascensor, pero el perro lo vio. Enderezó las orejas, emitió un ladrido furioso y saltó. Magnus chilló mientras el perro se abalanzaba sobre sus piernas, rasgando los bajos de su abrigo.

-“¡Quieto!”- exclamó la dueña.

El perro continuó arañándole, dejando sus carísimas botas con algunos adornos arrancados, Magnus gritó y se agarró al pasamanos de latón del ascensor, parecía estar a punto de subirse por las paredes.

Alec lo miró con curiosidad y luego apartó al animal de un leve empujón con la punta del zapato.

-“¡Vaya que eres travieso, Mitzi!”- la mujer tomó a su mascota en brazos y le dirigió a Magnus una mirada de reproche- “No sé que podrías haberle hecho. Mitzi quiere a todo el mundo”

Magnus había comenzado a sudar. Continuaba aferrado al pasamanos de latón como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras miraba cómo aquella pequeña bestia cruel ladraba hasta que el ascensor se detuvo en el vestíbulo.

-“¿Se conocen?”- preguntó Alec cuando salieron.

-“Nunca... nunca había visto a ese perro en mi vida”

-“No lo creo. Te odia”

-“No es así, es sólo que...”- Magnus tragó saliva- “Me pasa algo raro con los animales”

-“¿Algo raro? No me digas que les tienes miedo”

Magnus asintió con la cabeza e intentó respirar con normalidad.

-“Genial”- masculló él atravesando el vestíbulo- “Simplemente genial”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

La mañana de finales de abril era húmeda y fría. No había papeles pegados en la limusina que los esperaba junto a la acera, ni latas, ni letreros de RECIÉN CASADOS, ninguna de esas cosas maravillosas reservadas a las personas que se amaban. Magnus se dijo a sí mismo que debía abandonar todo el sentimentalismo. Lestari se había burlado de él durante años por ser exasperadamente anticuado, pero todo lo que Magnus había querido era una vida convencional. No era tan extraño, supuso, para alguien que había sido educado lejos de cualquier tipo de normalidad.

Se subió a la limusina y vio que el cristal opaco que separaba al conductor de los pasajeros estaba cerrado. Al menos tendría la intimidad que necesitaba para contarle a Alec Lightwood cuál era su plan antes de llegar al aeropuerto.

‘Hiciste unos votos, Magnus. Unos votos sagrados’, ahuyentó a la inequívoca voz de su conciencia diciéndose que no tenía otra opción.

Alec se sentó a su lado, y el espacioso interior pareció volverse pequeño repentinamente. Si él no fuera tan físicamente abrumador, no se sentiría tan nervioso.

Aunque no era tan musculoso como un fisicoculturista, Alec tenía el cuerpo fibroso y fornido de alguien en muy buenas condiciones físicas. Tenía los hombros anchos y las caderas estrechas. Las manos que descansaban sobre los pantalones eran firmes y bronceadas, con los dedos largos y delgados. Magnus sintió un ligero estremecimiento que lo inquietó.

Apenas se habían apartado de la acera cuando él comenzó a tirar de su corbata. Se la quitó bruscamente y la metió en el bolsillo del abrigo; después se desabrochó el botón del cuello de la camisa con un movimiento rápido de muñeca. Magnus se puso rígido, esperando que no siguiera con esa especie de striptease improvisado. En una de sus fantasías eróticas favoritas, él y un hombre sin rostro hacían el amor apasionadamente en el asiento trasero de una limusina blanca que recorría Manhattan, mientras Michael Bolton cantaba de fondo ‘Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer’, pero había una gran diferencia entre fantasía y realidad.

La limusina se incorporó al tráfico. Magnus respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse, y olió el intenso perfume a jazmines del estúpido ramillete que aún sujetaba. Vio que Alec había dejado de quitarse la ropa, pero cuando estiró las piernas y comenzó a estudiarle, Magnus se removió en el asiento con nerviosismo. No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, nunca sería tan atractivo como su madre, y cuando la gente lo miraba demasiado tiempo, se sentía como un patito feo. Los rasguños en sus botas y abrigo, tras el encuentro con el pequinés, no contribuían a reforzar su confianza.

Revisó su abrigo en busca de un cigarrillo que tanto necesitaba. Era un vicio horrible, lo sabía de sobra y no estaba orgulloso de haber sucumbido a este. Aunque Lestari siempre había fumado, Magnus no solía fumar más que un cigarrillo de vez en cuando con una copa de vino. Pero en aquellos primeros meses después de la muerte de su madre se había dado cuenta de que los cigarrillos lo relajaban y se había convertido en un verdadero adicto. Después de una larga calada, decidió que estaba lo suficientemente calmado como para exponerle el plan al señor Lightwood.

-“Apágalo, cara de ángel”

Magnus le dirigió una mirada tímida.

-“Sé que es un vicio terrible y prometo que no le echaré el humo en pleno rostro, pero ahora mismo lo necesito”

Alec alargó la mano detrás de ella para bajar la ventanilla. Sin previo aviso, el cigarrillo comenzó a arder.

Magnus lanzó un grito y lo soltó. Las chispas volaron por todas partes. Alec sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo del traje y de alguna manera logró apagar todas.

Respirando agitadamente, se miró el regazo y vio la marca de una quemadura en sus pantalones de cuero.

-“¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?”- preguntó sin aliento.

-“Tal vez estaba defectuoso”

-“¿Un cigarro defectuoso? ¿En serio? Nunca había escuchado nada como eso”

-“Será mejor que tires la cajetilla, todos los demás podrían estar igual”

-“Es cierto”- respondió Magnus, aun aturdido por lo que acababa de suceder.

Le entregó el paquete y Alec lo guardó en el bolsillo de los pantalones.

Aunque Magnus todavía se estremecía del susto, Alec parecía perfectamente relajado y se reclinó en el asiento mientras cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos.

Tenían que hablar – tenía que exponerle el plan para poner fin a ese bochornoso matrimonio – pero Alec no parecía estar de humor para ninguna conversación y Magnus temía meter la pata si no iba con cuidado. El último año había sido un desastre total y Magnus se había acostumbrado a animarse con pequeñas cosas a fin de no dejarse llevar totalmente por la desesperación.

Se recordó que, aunque su educación podía haber sido poco ortodoxa, desde luego había sido completa. Y a pesar de lo que su padre pensaba, había heredado el cerebro de Asmodeus y no el de Lestari. También poseía un gran sentido del humor y era optimista por naturaleza, cualidad que ni siquiera el último año había podido destruir por completo. Hablaba cuatro idiomas, era capaz de identificar al diseñador de casi cualquier modelo de alta costura, realizar los más intrincados diseños y era todo un experto en calmar a clientes histéricos. Por desgracia, no poseía ni el más mínimo sentido común.

¿Por qué no había hecho caso del abogado parisino de Lestari, cuando le dejó claro que no le quedaría ni un centavo una vez que pagara las deudas que ésta había dejado? Ahora sospechaba que había sido el sentimiento de culpa lo que le había impulsado a asistir a todas aquellas fiestas durante los desastrosos meses que siguieron al funeral. Llevaba muchos años queriendo liberarse del chantaje emocional al que su madre lo había sometido en su interminable búsqueda del placer. Pero no había deseado que Lestari muriera. Eso nunca.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas sin darse cuenta. Había querido muchísimo a su madre y, a pesar de su egoísmo, de sus interminables exigencias y de su constante necesidad de reafirmarse en la belleza, Magnus sabía que Lestari también lo había amado.

Se había sentido culpable ante la inesperada libertad que el dinero y la muerte de su madre le habían proporcionado. Se había gastado toda la fortuna, no sólo en él sino en cualquiera de los viejos amigos de Lestari que estuviera en apuros. Cuando las amenazas de los acreedores habían subido de tono, había extendido cheques para mantenerlos callados, sin saber, ni importarle, si el dinero que había estado ahorrando para iniciar su propio negocio alcanzaría para cubrirlos.

Asmodeus descubrió el derroche de Magnus el mismo día que emitieron una orden de arresto en contra suya. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad y del alcance de lo que había hecho. Tuvo que rogarle a su padre que le prestara dinero para mantener alejados a los acreedores, prometiendo devolvérselo en cuanto pudiera.

Asmodeus había recurrido al chantaje. Era hora de que madurara, había dicho, y si no quería ir a la cárcel debería poner fin a todas esas extravagancias y seguir sus órdenes sin rechistar.

En un tono brusco e inflexible, había dictaminado los términos. Se casaría con el hombre que él escogiera tan pronto como pudiera arreglarlo. Y no sólo eso, tendría que permanecer casado durante seis meses, ejerciendo un papel de esposa abnegada durante ese tiempo. Sólo al final de esos seis meses podría divorciarse y beneficiarse de un fideicomiso que abriría para él, uno que estaría a su entero control. Si se medía, podría vivir con relativa comodidad el resto de su vida.

-“¡No puedes hablar en serio!”- exclamó Magnus cuando finalmente había recobrado el habla- “Ya no existen los matrimonios por conveniencia”

-“Nunca he hablado más en serio. Si no aceptas casarte, irás a la cárcel. Y si no permaneces casado durante seis meses, nunca volverás a ver un centavo más de mi bolsillo”

Tres días más tarde, le había presentado al futuro novio sin mencionar qué estudios poseía ni a qué se dedicaba, y sólo le había hecho una advertencia:

-“Él te enseñará sobre la vida. Por ahora, es todo lo que necesitas saber”

Cruzaron el Triborough Bridge y se dio cuenta de que muy pronto llegarían a La Guardia, por lo cual no podía esperar más para sacar a colación el tema sobre el que tenían que hablar. Por costumbre, Magnus sacó un espejo dorado del bolso para cerciorarse de que todo estaba como tenía que estar. Con más seguridad, lo cerró con un golpe seco.

-“Disculpe, señor Lightwood”

Él no respondió.

Magnus se aclaró la garganta.

-“¿Señor Lightwood? ¿Alec? Creo que debemos hablar”

Él abrió los párpados que ocultaban aquellos ojos tan penetrantes.

-“¿De qué?”

A pesar de los nervios, Magnus sonrió.

-“Somos unos completos desconocidos que acaban de contraer matrimonio. Creo que eso es más que suficiente”

-“Si quieres elegir los nombres de nuestros hijos, cara de ángel, creo que paso”

Pero mira nada más, parece que el Sr. Malhumorado tenía sentido del humor después de todo, aunque fuera algo cínico.

-“Me refiero que deberíamos hablar de cómo vamos a pasar los próximos seis meses antes de poder pedir un divorcio”

-“Creo que será mejor que vayamos paso a paso, día a día”- hizo una pausa- “Noche a noche”

A Magnus se le puso la piel de gallina, segundos después se regañó por estúpido. Alec sólo había hecho un comentario inocente y él fue quien había imaginado la connotación sexual en aquel tono bajo y ronco. Forzó una brillante sonrisa.

-“Tengo un plan, es bastante simple en realidad”

-“¿Ah, sí?”

-“Si, usted me da la mitad de lo que mi padre le pagó por casarse conmigo, creo que estará de acuerdo conmigo en que es lo más justo, de ese modo podremos irnos cada uno por su lado y acabar con este lío”

Una expresión divertida asomó en esos rasgos de acero.

-“¿Cuál lío?”

Magnus debió haberse imaginado, por la experiencia adquirida gracias a los amantes de su madre, que un hombre así de guapo no rebosaría materia gris.

-“El de encontrarnos casados con un desconocido”

-“Pues creo que llegaremos a conocernos bastante bien”- de nuevo esa voz ronca- “Y eso de irse cada uno por su lado no era lo que Asmodeus tenía en mente. Tal y como lo recuerdo, se supone que tenemos que vivir juntos como esposos”

-“Eso es lo que pretende mi padre. Un poco desalmado jugar así con las vidas de otras personas, si me preguntan a mí. Pero lo mejor de mi plan consiste en que él nunca sabrá que nos hemos separado. Mientras no vivamos en su casa de Manhattan, donde puede vernos, no tendrá ni idea de dónde estamos o qué estamos haciendo”

-“Definitivamente no viviremos en su casa de Manhattan”

Alec parecía no estar tan dispuesto a cooperar como Magnus había esperado, pero él era lo suficientemente optimista como para creer que sólo necesitaba un poco más de persuasión.

-“Sé que mi plan funcionará”

-“A ver si nos entendemos. ¿Quieres que te dé la mitad de lo que Asmodeus me dio por casarme contigo?”

-“Pues si y ya que lo menciona, ¿cuánto fue?”

-“No fue ni mucho menos suficiente”- masculló él.

Magnus nunca había tenido que discutir las condiciones con respecto a la libertad de una persona, y no le gustaba tener que hacerlo ahora cuando se trataba de sí mismo, pero al parecer no tenía alternativa.

-“Si lo piensa un poco, se dará cuenta de que no es más que lo justo. Después de todo, si no fuera por mí, no tendría nada”

-“¿Quieres decir que planeas darme la mitad del fideicomiso que tu padre ha prometido establecer para ti?”

-“¡Por supuesto que no!”

Él soltó una breve carcajada.

-“Eso pensé”

-“No lo entiende. Le pagaré la deuda tan pronto como tenga acceso a mi dinero. Sólo le estoy pidiendo un préstamo”

-“Y yo no soy un institución bancaria, así que me niego”

Magnus comprendió que le había vuelto a pasar lo de siempre. Tenía la mala costumbre de asumir lo que otras personas harían o lo que él haría si estuviera en su lugar. Por ejemplo, si fuera Alec Lightwood, se prestaría a darle la mitad del dinero simplemente por deshacerse de él.

Necesitaba fumar. Aquello no pintaba bien.

-“¿Puede devolverme los cigarrillos? Estoy seguro de que no todos estaban defectuosos”

Él sacó el arrugado paquete del bolsillo de los pantalones y se lo entregó. Magnus encendió uno con rapidez, cerró los ojos y se llenó los pulmones de humo.

Se escuchó un estallido y cuando abrió los ojos de golpe, el cigarrillo estaba en llamas. Con un grito ahogado, lo dejó caer. De nuevo, Alec apagó la colilla y las chispas con el pañuelo.

-“Deberías demandarlos”- dijo él con suavidad. Magnus se llevó la mano a la garganta, demasiado aturdido para hablar.

Él se acercó y rozó la base de su cuello. Magnus sintió el roce de sus dedos trazando un leve círculo en su clavícula y se estremeció, lo mismo que la piel sensible debajo de la tela. Alzó la mirada de golpe a esos insondables ojos- “Un poco de ceniza”- dijo él. Magnus puso la mano donde él le había tocado y sintió el martilleo del corazón bajo los dedos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que una mano que no fuera la suya lo había tocado?

Saliendo de sus cavilaciones, Magnus vio que habían llegado al aeropuerto y se armó de valor.

-“Señor Lightwood, tiene que entender que no podemos vivir como esposos. Somos unos completos desconocidos. Toda esto es ridículo y tendré que insistir en que coopere conmigo”

-“¿Insistir?”- preguntó suavemente- “No creo que tengas derecho a insistir sobre nada.

Magnus tensó la espalda y compuso una mueca- “No voy a permitir que me intimide, señor Lightwood”

Él suspiró y negó con la cabeza, mirándolo con una expresión de pesar que dudaba fuera sincera.

-“Esperaba no tener que hacer esto, cara de ángel, pero debería haber imaginado que no ibas a ser fácil. Será mejor que te explique las reglas básicas ahora mismo, así sabrás a qué atenerte. Para bien o para mal, vamos a permanecer casados durante seis meses a partir de hoy. Puedes irte cuando quieras, pero no cuentes conmigo. Y por si todavía no te has dado cuenta, éste no va a ser uno de esos matrimonios modernos de los que se habla en las revistas. Éste va a ser un matrimonio tradicional”- Repentinamente, su voz se volvió más tierna y suave- “Lo que quiero decir, cara de ángel, es que yo mando y tú harás lo que yo diga. Si no lo haces, sufrirás algunas consecuencias bastante desagradables. La buena noticia es que, pasado el tiempo estipulado, podrás hacer lo que quieras. Sinceramente, me importará una mierda”

El pánico se apoderó de Magnus, que luchó por no perder los nervios.

-“No me gusta que me amenacen, Sr. Lightwood. Será mejor que hable claro y me diga cuáles son esas consecuencias que penden sobre mi cabeza”

Él se reclinó en el asiento y torció la boca en una mueca tan dura que Magnus sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

-“Verás, cara de ángel, no pienso decirte nada. Tú mismo lo descubrirás todo, esta noche”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Magnus se paseaba por el rincón más apartado de la sección de fumadores en la puerta de embarque de Spirit Airlines, dando unas caladas tan profundas y rápidas al cigarrillo que empezó a marearse. El avión, según había descubierto, se dirigía a Charleston, Carolina del Sur, una de sus ciudades favoritas, algo que decidió considerar una buena señal en una larga cadena de acontecimientos que se iban volviendo cada vez más desastrosos. Se aferró con aprehensión a su equipaje de mano, agradeciendo a todo lo sagrado haber logrado conservar su maquillaje.

 

Primero, el estirado y poderoso señor Lightwood se había negado a aceptar el plan. Luego le había saboteado el equipaje. Cuando el chófer descargó una sola maleta en lugar del juego completo que había preparado, Magnus había pensado que era una equivocación, pero Alec rápidamente lo sacó de su error.

 

-“Viajaremos con poco equipaje. Le ordené a la sirvienta que rehiciera las maletas por ti durante la ceremonia”

 

-“¡No tenías derecho a hacer eso!”

 

-“Tenemos que registrar el equipaje”- Alec cogió su propio y ligero equipaje, y Magnus se quedó mirando con asombro cómo echaba a andar sin dejarle más opción que seguirlo. Apenas iba a poder cargar con una maleta tan grande; y no es que se considerara débil ni mucho menos, pero toda su vida había dependido de otros para hacer las cosas más sencillas por él. Sus piernas se tambalearon un poco antes de lograr equilibrarse con su equipaje y prácticamente correr tras Alec. Sintiéndose desgraciado y cohibido, se había dirigido a la entrada, donde todo aquel que pasaba notaba los raspones sus botas, los bordes deshilachados de su abrigo y el cabello hecho un desastre de todas las veces que había pasado sus manos por este.

 

Cuando Alec desapareció hacia los baños, Magnus se había dirigido a comprar una nueva cajetilla de cigarros, pero descubrió que sólo tenía un billete de diez dólares. Se dio cuenta con inquietud de que ése era todo su capital. Sus cuentas corrientes estaban bloqueadas y las tarjetas de crédito canceladas. Por lo tanto, volvió a guardar el billete en la cartera y le pidió un cigarrillo a un atractivo ejecutivo.

 

En cuanto lo apagó, Alec salió de los baños, y al ver cómo iba vestido sintió un vuelco en el estómago. El oscuro traje sastre había sido reemplazado por una camisa a cuadros, desgastada por infinidad de lavados, y unos vaqueros tan descoloridos que parecían casi blancos. Los bajos deshilachados del pantalón caían sobre unas botas camperas de piel llenas de rozaduras. Llevaba la camisa remangada, mostrando unos fuertes y bronceados antebrazos ligeramente cubiertos de vello oscuro y un reloj de oro con correa de piel. Magnus se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Pensando en todo lo que su padre podía haberle hecho, nunca se le habría ocurrido que lo casaría con el Hombre Marlboro.

 

Él se acercó a Magnus cargando su maleta con facilidad por el asa. Los ceñidos pantalones revelaban unas piernas musculosas y unas caderas estrechas. A Lestari le hubiera encantado. Uh, estaba comenzando a pensar que era ligeramente perturbador el hecho de que su madre hubiera encontrado atractivo a su ahora esposo.

 

-“Vamos. Acaban de hacer la última llamada”

 

-“Señor Lightwood, por favor, no creo que quiera hacer esto. Si me prestara sólo la tercera parte del dinero que legítimamente me pertenece, podríamos poner fin a esta situación”

 

-“Le hice una promesa a tu padre y nunca falto a mi palabra. Quizá sea un poco anticuado, pero es una cuestión de honor”

 

Magnus casi suelta una carcajada sarcástica- “¡Honor! ¡Usted se ha vendido! ¡Dejó que mi padre le comprara! ¿Qué clase de honor es ése?”

 

-“Asmodeus y yo hicimos un trato y no voy a romperlo. Por supuesto, si insistes en marcharte, no te detendré”

 

-“¡Sabe que no puedo hacerlo! No tengo dinero.

 

-“Entonces, vámonos”- sacó las tarjetas de embarque del bolsillo de la camisa y se puso en marcha.

 

En ese momento, Magnus no tenía dinero, ni tarjetas de crédito, y su padre le había ordenado que no se pusiera en contacto con él, por lo que con el estómago revuelto,  aceptó que no tenía más alternativa que seguirlo, y cogió la maleta.

 

Delante de él, Alec había alcanzado la última hilera de sillas, donde un adolescente estaba sentado fumando. Cuando su nuevo esposo pasó junto al chico, el cigarrillo de éste comenzó a arder.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Unas dos horas después Magnus se encontraba bajo un sol resplandeciente en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto de Charleston, observando la camioneta negra de Alec; tenía el capó cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo y la matrícula de Florida casi ilegible por el barro seco que la ocultaba.

 

-“Pon tus cosas ahí atrás”- Alec lanzó su propia maleta sobre la camioneta, pero no se ofreció a hacer lo mismo con la de Magnus, igual que no le había ofrecido ayuda en el aeropuerto.

 

Magnus rechinó los dientes. Si pensaba que iba a pedirle ayuda, podía esperar sentado. Le dolieron los brazos cuando intentó lanzar la voluminosa maleta a la parte trasera. Pudo sentir los ojos de Alec sobre él y, aunque sospechaba que al final agradecería todo lo que Dot pudiera haber metido en ella, en ese momento habría dado cualquier cosa por que aquel diseño de Louis Vuitton fuera más pequeño.

 

Cogió el asa con una mano y sujetó la parte inferior de la maleta con la otra y con gran esfuerzo, tiró de ella.

 

-“¿Necesitas ayuda?”- preguntó Alec con falsa inocencia.

 

-“No..., gra...cias”- las palabras parecían gruñidos más que otra cosa.

 

-“¿Seguro?”

 

Magnus, que por fin consiguió alzarla para empujarla con el hombro hacia dentro, no tenía suficiente aliento para contestar. Sólo unos centímetros más. Se tambaleó sobre el bordillo… sólo un poco más.

 

Con un grito de consternación, la maleta y él cayeron hacia atrás, cuando perdió el equilibrio. Gritó al impactar contra el pavimento y luego chilló de pura rabia. Con la mirada clavada en el cielo se percató de que la maleta había amortiguado su caída y evitado que se lastimara. También se dio cuenta de que había caído de manera poco elegante, el abrigo de raso a medio hombro, las rodillas pegadas y los pies extendidos.

 

Unas oscuras y gastadas botas camperas entraron en su ángulo de visión. Deslizó la mirada por los muslos que se perfilaban bajo los vaqueros y por el ancho pecho, hasta llegar a aquellos ojos azules que brillaban con diversión, Magnus recuperó su dignidad. Juntando los tobillos, se apoyó en los codos.

 

-“Esto es justo lo que pretendía”- dijo indignado.

 

La risa del hombre fue ronca y oxidada, como si no se hubiera reído en mucho tiempo.

 

-“Seguro, si tú lo dices”

 

-“Por supuesto”- con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, se impulsó con las manos hasta ponerse de pie- “A esto nos ha llevado su comportamiento infantil. Espero que esté satisfecho”

 

Alec soltó una carcajada- “Tú lo que necesitas es alguien que te cuide, cara de ángel, no un esposo”

 

-“¡Deje de llamarme así”

 

-“Agradece que sólo te llame así”- cogió el asa de la maleta y la lanzó con facilidad sobre la parte trasera de la camioneta como si no pesara más que el orgullo de Magnus. Luego lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él para acercarlo al lado del pasajero, abrió la puerta de la camioneta y lo empujó al sofocante interior.

 

Magnus esperó para hasta que dejaron el aeropuerto atrás para hablar de nuevo. Viajaban por una carretera de doble sentido que se dirigía tierra adentro en lugar de a la Isla Hilton Head, como había esperado.

 

Matorrales y maleza bordeaban ambos lados de la carretera y el aire caliente que entraba por las ventanillas abiertas de la camioneta le agitaba el cabello. Adoptando un tono suave, Magnus rompió el silencio.

 

-“¿Podría encender el aire acondicionado? Se me enreda el cabello”

 

-“Lleva años sin funcionar”

 

Tal vez ya se estaba acostumbrando, porque aquella respuesta no le sorprendió. Los kilómetros pasaron volando y los signos de civilización escaseaban cada vez más. De nuevo le preguntó lo que se había negado a contestar cuando bajaron del avión.

 

-“¿Podría decirme adonde nos dirigimos?”

 

-“Es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo”

 

-“Eso no suena muy esperanzador”

 

-“Por decirlo amablemente, no esperes un salón de cóctel en donde vamos”

 

Magnus hizo un rápido recuento, vaqueros, botas, matrícula de Florida. ¡Tal vez era ranchero! Ella sabía que había multitud de ganaderos ricos en Florida. Quizás estuvieran dirigiéndose hacia el sur. ‘Por favor, Dios, que sea ranchero. Que sea igual a un episodio de Dallas. Que haya una hermosa casa, ropas de diseño, y Sue Ellen y J. R. haraganeando alrededor de la piscina’

 

-“¿Eres ranchero?”

 

-“¿Parezco ranchero?”

 

-“Lo que pareces es un terapeuta. Quien más respondería una pregunta con otra”

 

-“¿Los terapeutas hacen eso? Nunca he necesitado uno”

 

-“Por supuesto que no. Es evidente lo bien que le funciona la cabeza”- Magnus había intentado darle al comentario un tono sarcástico, pero el sarcasmo nunca se le había dado bien cuando se sentía inseguro, y sonó más  como un cumplido.

 

Magnus miró por la ventanilla el hipnótico paisaje de la carretera. Totalmente ensimismado, vio una casa desvencijada con un árbol en el patio delantero lleno de comederos de pájaros hechos de calabaza. El aire caliente los movía.

 

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó fumando. O lo intentó. Hasta ese día, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que dependía de la nicotina. En cuanto se adaptara a la nueva situación, tendría que dejar de fumar. En cuanto llegara a su nueva vida, tendría que replantearse muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, nunca fumaría en la casa del rancho. Si le apetecía un cigarrillo, saldría a fumárselo en la terraza, sentado en el columpio al lado de la piscina.

 

Mientras seguía soñando, se encontró rezando otra vez: ‘Por favor, Dios, que haya terraza. Que haya piscina...’

 

Un poco más tarde, la despertó el traqueteo de la camioneta. Se incorporó bruscamente, abrió los ojos y soltó un jadeo de asombro.

 

-“¿Pasa algo?”

 

-“Dígame que eso no es lo que creo que es”

 

El dedo de Magnus temblaba cuando señaló hacia el objeto que se movía al otro lado del polvoriento parabrisas.

 

-“Um… sería difícil confundir a un  _elefante_  con otra cosa”- contestó Alec ligeramente divertido.

 

Y si era un elefante. Un elefante de verdad, vivito y coleando. La bestia recogió un fardo de heno con la trompa y lo lanzó hacia atrás. Mirando la deslumbrante luz del atardecer, Magnus rezó para estar todavía durmiendo y que aquello sólo fuera una pesadilla.

 

-“Dígame que estamos aquí porque quiere llevarme al circo”

 

-“No exactamente”

 

-“Entrará a la función usted solo”

 

-“No”

 

Magnus tenía la boca tan seca que le resultaba difícil articular las palabras.

 

-“Sé que no le agrado, señor Lightwood; pero, por favor, al menos dígame que no trabaja aquí”

 

-“Soy el gerente”

 

-“Gerente del circo”- repitió Magnus débilmente.

 

-“Exacto”

 

Atontado, Magnus se dejó caer contra el asiento. A pesar de su optimismo, era incapaz de encontrar una luz al final de este túnel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

En el recinto marchito por el sol había una carpa de circo roja y azul junto con varias carpas más pequeñas y una gran cantidad de caravanas. La carpa más grande, salpicada por estrellas doradas, tenía un gran rótulo de color rojo intenso donde se podía leer: CIRCO DE LOS HERMANOS BLACKTHORN, PROPIETARIO: BROOK BLACKTHORN. Además de unos cuantos elefantes atados, Magnus vio una llama, un camello, varias jaulas enormes con animales y toda clase de gente que lucían como malvivientes, incluyendo algunos hombres bastante sucios. A la mayoría de ellos parecían faltarle los dientes delanteros.

 

El padre de Magnus siempre había sido un esnob. Le encantaba todo ese rollo de los linajes antiguos y los títulos de nobleza. Se jactaba de descender de las más grandes familias aristocráticas de Gran Bretaña. El hecho de que hubiera casado a su único hijo con un hombre que trabajaba en un circo decía mucho de lo que realmente sentía por él

 

-“No es exactamente el Cirque du Soleil”

 

 

-“Puedo verlo”- repuso Magnus débilmente.

 

-“Los Hermanos Blackthorn son muy conocidos por sus espectáculos en los llamados circos ambulantes y de barro”

 

-“¿Por qué dice eso?”

 

-“Pronto lo averiguarás”- la respuesta sonó ligeramente diabólica.

 

Su esposo aparcó la camioneta al lado de las demás, apagó el motor y salió. Para cuando Magnus bajó, él ya había sacado las maletas de la parte trasera y había echado a andar cargando ambas.

 

Los tacones de las botas de Magnus se hundieron en el terreno arenoso y se tambaleó mientras seguía a Alec. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y clavaron sus ojos en él. La rodilla le asomaba por un agujero de cuando se había caído en la acera, la rasgada chaqueta de raso se le caía de un hombro y los zapatos se hundieron en algo demasiado blando. Afligido, Magnus bajó la mirada para asegurarse de que había pisado justo lo que se temía.

 

-“¡Señor Lightwood!”

 

El chillido del joven tenía un deje de histeria, pero Alec pareció no escucharlo y siguió caminando hacia la hilera de caravanas. Restregó la suela del zapato por la arena, llenándoselo de polvo durante el proceso, con una exclamación ahogada, Magnus echó a andar de nuevo.

 

Alec se acercó a dos vehículos que estaban aparcados uno al lado del otro. El más cercano era una moderna caravana plateada con una antena parabólica. Al lado había otra caravana abollada y oxidada que parecía haber sido verde en otra vida.

 

‘Por favor, que sea la caravana de la parabólica en vez de la otra. Por favor...’

 

Él se paró ante la fea caravana verde, abrió la puerta y desapareció en el interior. Magnus gimió, luego se dio cuenta de que todo lo anterior le había dejado tan entumecido emocionalmente que ni siquiera era capaz de sorprenderse.

 

Alec reapareció en la puerta un momento después y observó cómo se acercaba tambaleándose hacia él.

 

Cuando al fin llegó al combado peldaño de metal, él le ofreció una sonrisa cínica.

 

-“Hogar, dulce hogar, cara de ángel. ¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos para cruzar el umbral?”

 

A pesar del sarcástico comentario, Magnus eligió ese momento en particular para recordar que nunca lo habían llevado en brazos para cruzar nada, mucho menos un umbral y que a pesar de las circunstancias, éste seguía siendo el día de su boda. Quizá poner un toque sentimental a la situación los ayudaría a ambos a sacar algo positivo de esa terrible experiencia.

 

-“Ahora que lo menciona, sí, gracias.

 

-“¿Es broma?”

 

-“¿Quiere o no quiere hacerlo?”

 

-“No quiero”

 

Magnus intentó disimular la decepción-  “Bien”

 

-“Es una puta caravana”

 

-“Ya lo veo”

 

-“Ni siquiera creo que las caravanas tengan umbrales”

 

-“Si hay una puerta, hay un umbral. Hasta los iglú tienen umbral”

 

Por el rabillo del ojo, Magnus vio que comenzaba a formarse una multitud a su alrededor. Alec también se dio cuenta.

 

-“Vamos, entra”

 

-“Fue usted quien se ofreció”

 

-“Estaba siendo sarcástico”

 

-“Ya me he fijado que lo hace mucho. Y por si nadie se lo ha dicho nunca, es una costumbre molesta”

 

-“Entra, Magnus”

 

De alguna manera se había trazado una línea y lo que había comenzado como un impulso se había convertido en un duelo de voluntades. Magnus permaneció en el escalón, con las piernas temblando, pero intentando mantenerse firme.

 

-“Le agradecería que por lo menos tuviera la decencia de cumplir esa tradición”

 

-“Por el amor de Dios”- Alec bajó de un salto, lo levantó en brazos y lo llevó al interior, cerrando la puerta de una patada. Al instante lo dejó bruscamente en pie.

 

Antes de poder decidir si había ganado o perdido esa batalla en particular, Magnus fue consciente de lo que la rodeaba y se olvidó de todo lo demás.

 

-“¡Oh por Dios!”

 

-“Herirás mis sentimientos si dices que no te gusta”

 

-“Es horrible”

 

El interior era incluso peor que el exterior. Estrecho y desordenado, olía a moho, a viejo y a comida rancia. Delante de Magnus había una cocina en miniatura, el mostrador de fórmica color azul desvaído estaba astillado. Había platos sucios amontonados en el diminuto fregadero y una cacerola con una gruesa costra sobre el fogón, justo encima de la puerta del horno, que estaba sujeta por un trozo de cordel. La raída alfombra había sido dorada en otro tiempo, pero ahora tenía tantas manchas que su color sólo podía describirse recurriendo a alguna función corporal. A la derecha de la cocina, la descolorida tapicería a cuadros del pequeño sofá apenas era visible debajo de una pila de libros, periódicos y ropa masculina. Vio un refrigerador descascarillado, armarios con el laminado astillado y una cama revuelta.

 

Magnus miró rápidamente a su alrededor.

 

-“¿Dónde está la otra cama?”

 

Alec lo miró sin expresión, luego pasó junto a las maletas que había dejado en medio del suelo.

 

-“Esto es una caravana, cara de ángel, no una suite en el Hilton. Es todo lo que hay”

 

-“Pero…”- Magnus cerró la boca. Tenía la garganta seca y un vacío en el estómago.

 

La cama ocupaba la mayor parte del fondo de la caravana y estaba separada del resto por un alambre que sostenía una descolorida cortina color café, que en ese momento estaba corrida contra la pared. Sobre las sábanas había algunas ropas en montón, una toalla y algo que parecía ser un pesado cinturón negro.

 

-“El colchón está limpio y es cómodo”- dijo él.

 

-“Estaré más cómodo en el sofá”

 

-“Como quieras”

 

Magnus oyó una serie de tintineos metálicos y vio que Alec se estaba vaciando los bolsillos en la desordenada encimera de la cocina: algunas monedas, las llaves de la camioneta y la cartera.

 

-“Vivía en otra caravana hasta hace una semana, pero era muy pequeña para dos personas, así que me mudé a ésta. Es una pena que no haya tenido tiempo para llamar al decorador”- negó con la cabeza- “El donicker está por allí. Es el único sitio que me dio tiempo a limpiar. Puedes meter tus cosas en el armario que tienes detrás. La función empieza en una hora; no te acerques a los elefantes”

 

‘¿Donicker? ¿Función?’

 

-“En realidad, no creo que pueda vivir aquí”- dijo Magnus- “Está asqueroso”

 

-“Tienes razón. Supongo que necesita un toque…  _femenino_ ”- dijo dándole una mirada- “Encontrarás productos de limpieza debajo del fregadero”

 

'Y lo decía el que se casó con otro hombre', pensó Magnus mientras arqueaba una ceja.

 

Alec ignoró el gesto y pasó por su lado en dirección a la puerta, entonces se detuvo. Estupefacto, Magnus vio cómo se acercaba de nuevo a la encimera, cogía la cartera y volvía a meterla en el bolsillo.

 

Se sintió profundamente ofendido.

 

-“No pensaba robarte”

 

-“Por supuesto que no. Pero es mejor no tentar a la suerte”- Alec le rozó el brazo cuando volvió a pasar junto a ella hacia la puerta- “Hoy tenemos función a las cinco y a las ocho. Actúo en las dos”

 

-“¡Deténgase ahora mismo! ¡No puedo quedarme en este horrible lugar y no voy a limpiar toda esta porquería!”

 

Él miró con aire distraído la punta de su bota, luego levantó la vista. Magnus se quedó mirando aquellos ojos azules y sintió un escalofrío de temor, seguido de otra extraña sensación que no quiso examinar más a fondo.

 

Alec levantó lentamente la mano, y Magnus dio un respingo cuando la cerró con suavidad alrededor de su garganta. Sintió la ligera aspereza del pulgar cuando le rozó el hueco bajo la oreja con algo que parecía una caricia.

 

-“Escúchame con atención, cara de ángel”- dijo él con suavidad- “Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. De un modo u otro voy a ganar. Tú decides cómo quieres que sea”

 

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. En un instante que pareció eterno, Alec le exigía sin palabras que se sometiera a él. Los ojos del hombre dejaron un rastro de fuego sobre Magnus, consumiéndole la ropa, la piel, hasta que Magnus se sintió desnudo y despojado, con todas sus debilidades expuestas. Quería huir y esconderse, pero la fuerza de aquella mirada lo dejó inmóvil.

 

Alec le deslizó la mano por la garganta, luego le pasó la chaqueta por los brazos, haciendo que cayera al suelo con un susurro. Posó la mano sobre su estómago desnudo y lo deslizó hacia arriba, hasta el borde de su top y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza.

 

Con la punta del dedo, Alec continuó subiendo hasta descubrir sus pectorales. Luego, inclinó la cabeza y tomó con los dientes la suave piel del pezón que había expuesto.

 

Magnus se quedó sin respiración cuando notó el pellizco. Debería haber sido doloroso, pero sus sentidos percibieron el pequeño mordisco con placer. Sintió una insolente mano de Alec en su cabello y la otra moverse hacia su brazo y bajar  en una lenta caricia, luego se apartó, aunque ya había dejado su marca en ella como si fuera un animal salvaje. Fue entonces cuando Magnus supo a qué le recordaban esos electrizantes ojos azules. A un depredador.

 

La puerta de la caravana se meció sobre sus goznes. Alec salió y con una última mirada, dejando caer el marchito ramillete, Magnus incluso ya había olvidado que aún lo seguía cargando, y estalló en llamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!!


	3. Chapter 3

 

Magnus cerró la puerta de golpe dejando afuera las flores quemadas, y se llevó la mano al pecho. ¿Qué clase de hombre podía dominar el fuego? 

 

Notando que el corazón le latía con fuerza bajo la mano, se recordó que estaba en un circo, un lugar de ilusiones. Alec debió de haber aprendido algún truco de magia en el transcurso de los años y Magnus no debería dar rienda suelta a su imaginación. 

 

Se tocó la pequeña marca roja en el pecho y se tensó en respuesta. Se acomodó la ropa,  mirando la cama sin hacer y se dejó caer en una de las sillas junto a la mesa de la cocina e intentó asimilar la ironía de todo aquello. 

 

 _‘Mi hijo se reserva para el matrimonio’_ , solía comentar Lestari en tono de burla durante las cenas para divertir a sus amigos mientras Magnus se tragaba la vergüenza y fingía reírse con ellos. Cuando Magnus cumplió los veintitrés años, su madre dejó de anunciarlo en público por miedo a que sus amigos pensaran que su hijo, además de gay, era un bicho raro. 

 

Ahora que tenía veintiséis, Magnus se consideraba una reliquia victoriana. Sabía lo suficiente de psicología humana para darse cuenta de que su resistencia al sexo casual era un acto de rebeldía. Cuando era niño, había observado incontables veces la puerta del dormitorio de su madre abrirse y cerrarse, y supo que nunca podría ser como ella. Deseaba con toda el alma ser considerado una persona respetable. Alguien que valiera más que un simple acostón. Incluso hubo un tiempo en que pensó que lo había conseguido. 

 

Se llamaba Imasu Morales, tenía treinta años y era ejecutivo en una editorial española. Lo conoció en una fiesta en Madrid. Imasu era todo lo que admiraba en un hombre: caballeroso, inteligente y bien educado. No fue difícil enamorarse de él. 

 

Magnus era una persona hambrienta de afecto, para que negarlo, los besos de Imasu y sus expertas caricias lo excitaban hasta casi hacerle perder el juicio. Incluso así, Magnus no pudo olvidar sus principios, profundamente arraigados, para llegar a acostarse con él. Al principio, su negativa le había irritado, pero poco a poco Imasu comprendió lo importante que era aquello y le propuso matrimonio. Magnus aceptó sin reparos y vivió en su nube rosa durante los días que faltaban para la ceremonia. 

 

Lestari fingió estar encantada, pero Magnus debió haber imaginado que a su madre le daba terror quedarse sola, hasta el punto de dejarse llevar por la desesperación. A ella no le llevó demasiado tiempo tramar un cuidadoso y calculado plan para seducir a Imasu Morales. 

 

A su favor, debía decir que su prometido logró resistirse por casi un mes, pero Lestari siempre conseguía lo que se proponía y al final lo conquistó. 

 

- _“Lo hice por ti, Magnus”_ - había dicho cuando un Magnus apesadumbrado descubrió la verdad-  _“Quería que abrieras los ojos y vieras lo hipócrita que es. Dios mío, habrías sido muy desgraciado si te  casabas con él”_  

 

Madre e hijo discutieron amargamente y Magnus había llegado a recoger todas sus pertenencias para marcharse. El intento de suicidio de Lestari puso fin a esa disputa. 

 

Se acomodó la ropa nuevamente y suspiró. Fue un sonido profundo y doloroso, el tipo de suspiro que salía desde lo más profundo del alma porque no tenía palabras para expresar sus sentimientos. 

 

Para otras personas el sexo podría resultar fácil. ¿Por qué para él no? Se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca tendría relaciones sexuales fuera de una relación totalmente comprometida y ahora estaba casado. Pero, irónicamente, su esposo era más desconocido para él que cualquiera de los hombres que había rechazado. El hecho de que fuera tan brutalmente atractivo no cambiaba las cosas. Ni siquiera podía imaginar entregarse a alguien a quien no amara. 

 

Volvió a mirar la cama. Se levantó y se acercó a ella. Algo que parecía una cuerda negra asomaba bajo unos vaqueros tirados al azar sobre las arrugadas sábanas azules. Se inclinó para tocar la tela de los vaqueros, desgastada por el uso, y deslizó un dedo por la cremallera abierta. ¿Cómo sería ser amado por ese hombre? ¿Despertar cada mañana y ver el mismo rostro mirándolo desde el otro lado de la almohada? ¿Tener un hogar, tal vez hijos? ¿Un trabajo? ¿Cómo sería vivir en una familia normal? 

 

Apartó los vaqueros a un lado y dio un paso atrás al ver lo que había debajo. No era una cuerda negra, sino un látigo. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. 

 

 _‘ Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas.  De un modo u otro voy a ganar’_  

 

Alec había insinuado que habría consecuencias si no le obedecía. No estaría insinuado que tenía intención de golpearlo, ¿verdad? 

 

Intentó normalizar su respiración. Puede que en el siglo XVIII era común los hombres golpearan a sus parejas con impunidad, pero le gustaba pensar que las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Llamaría a la policía si se atrevía a ponerle un solo dedo encima. No sería víctima de violencia sin importar lo desesperadas que fueran sus circunstancias. 

 

Seguramente había una explicación sencilla para todo eso: el fuego, el látigo e incluso esa amenaza. Pero Magnus estaba exhausto y preocupado por el vuelco que había dado su vida y le costaba pensar con claridad. 

 

Antes de hacer nada, tenía que cambiarse de ropa. Una vez que volviera a sentirse como él mismo, se encontraría mejor. Arrastró la maleta hasta el sofá, donde la abrió, y se encontró con que todos sus atuendos elegantes habían desaparecido, aunque el resto de sus prendas parecían bastante adecuados para alternar con gente como esta. Se puso unos pantalones ajustados, una camisa suelta de seda roja con diseños dorados y unas botas. El diminuto cuarto de baño resultó estar mucho más limpio que el resto de la caravana. Y cuando se arregló el cabello y se retocó el maquillaje, se sintió lo suficientemente bien para salir y explorar el lugar. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

El olor de los animales, heno y polvo inundó sus fosas nasales tan pronto como puso un pie en el suelo. La brisa caliente de finales de abril corría por el recinto, agitando suavemente las lonas laterales de la carpa y los banderines multicolores. Oyó el sonido de una radio a través de la ventana abierta de una de las caravanas y el sonido estridente de un programa de televisión saliendo de otra. Alguien estaba cocinando en una parrilla de carbón y a Magnus le rugió el estómago. Al mismo tiempo, creyó percibir el olor a tabaco. Lo siguió hasta otra caravana y vio lo que sólo podía describir como un hada apoyado contra la pared, fumando un cigarrillo. 

 

Era una delicada y etérea criatura, con el cabello azulado, ojos grandes como Bambi y boca diminuta. Recién entrado en la adolescencia, pero con una leve musculatura que presionaba contra una descolorida camiseta, unas tallas menores y con un agujero en el cuello. 

 

Llevaba unos vaqueros cortados y una imitación de deportivas Birkenstocks que se veían enormes en sus delicados pies. 

 

Magnus lo saludó amablemente, pero los ojos de Bambi del muchacho se mostraron taciturnos y hostiles. 

 

-“Hola, soy Magnus” 

 

-“Ése tu nombre de verdad? 

 

-“Si, mi nombre completo es Magnus Bane, mi madre era un poco melodramática”- respondió con un guiño- “¿Cómo te llamas?” 

 

Hubo un largo silencio. 

 

-“Kieran” 

 

Magnus arqueó una ceja- “Es… uhm, peculiar, pero muy bonito. Eres del circo, ¿no? Por supuesto que lo eres, por qué más estarías aquí, ¿verdad?” 

 

-“Soy uno de las acróbatas de La Cacería Salvaje” 

 

-“¡Eres artista! ¡Genial! Nunca he conocido a una artista de circo” 

 

Kieran lo miró con el perfecto desdén que sólo los adolescentes parecen capaces de dominar. 

 

-“¿Creciste en el circo?”- Al hacer la pregunta, Magnus se dio cuenta de la inmoralidad que suponía pedirle un cigarrillo al adolescente- “¿Cuántos años tienes?” 

 

-“Acabo de cumplir dieciséis. Llevo aquí algún tiempo”- Se puso el cigarrillo en la comisura de la boca, donde parecía vagamente obsceno. Entrecerrando los ojos por el humo, el muchacho comenzó a lanzar unos aros hasta que hubo cinco en el aire. Al ver que fruncía la frente con concentración, Magnus tuvo la impresión de que aquel ejercicio no le resultaba fácil, especialmente cuando los ojos del muchacho comenzaron a lagrimear por el humo. 

 

-“¿Quién es La Cacería Salvaje?” 

 

-“Mierda”- A Kieran se le cayó uno de los aros y luego atrapó los cuatro restantes- “Es el nombre de la troupe de mi padre, Gwyn ap Nudd” 

 

-“¿Actuáis los dos juntos?” 

 

Kieran la miró como si estuviera loco. 

 

-“¿Qué? ¿Cómo voy a actuar con mi padre si ni siquiera puedo mantener los cinco aros en el aire?” 

 

Magnus se preguntó si Kieran era así de rudo con todo el mundo. 

 

-“Él actúa con mis hermanos, Zephir y Edrielle. Yo sólo salgo para posar con estilo” 

 

-“¿Posar con estilo?” 

 

-“Para captar la atención del público. ¿Es que no sabes nada?” 

 

-“Nada relacionado con el circo” 

 

-“Tampoco debes saber mucho sobre los hombres. Te vi entrar a la caravana de Alec. ¿Sabes lo que dice Andie sobre las personas que se enrollan con Alec?” 

 

Magnus estaba bastante seguro de no querer escucharlo. 

 

-“¿Quién es Andie?” 

 

-“Andrew Uderhill. Es el dueño del circo desde que murió su esposa. Siempre le dice a todos los hombre o mujeres que se acercan a Alec que algún día acabará asesinándolo” 

 

-“¿Porqué?” 

 

-“Se odian mutuamente”- tomó una profunda calada y tosió. Cuando se recuperó, miró a Magnus de reojo con una intensidad aniquiladora que parecía ridícula en un chico hada- “Apuesto lo que sea a que se deshace de ti después de que te haya follado un par de veces” 

 

Magnus había oído cosas peores mientras crecía, pero se sintió muy desconcertado cuando esa palabra salió del adolescente. Él nunca decía palabrotas. Otra de sus rarezas como rebelión a su educación. 

 

-“Eres una muchachito muy guapo. Es una pena que lo eches a perder utilizando ese lenguaje tan grosero” 

 

Kieran le dirigió una mirada de desprecio absoluto. 

 

-“Fo-llar”- repitió lentamente, se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo tiró al suelo, apagándolo con la suela de sus zapatos. 

 

Magnus contempló la colilla con anhelo. Habría podido darle al menos tres caladas antes de apagarla. 

 

-“Alec puede tener a quien desee”- le escupió Kieran por encima del hombro cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse- “Puede que ahora seas su novio, pero no durarás mucho tiempo” 

 

Antes de que Magnus pudiese decirle que era no era su novio, sino el esposo de Alec, el adolescente desapareció. Ni siquiera mirándolo por el lado positivo, podía decir que su primer encuentro con uno de los miembros del circo había salido bien. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus pasó la siguiente media hora deambulando por el recinto, observando los paseos de los elefantes desde una distancia segura y procurando mantenerse apartado del camino de todo el mundo. Se percató de que había un orden sutil en la forma en que funcionaba el circo. En la parte delantera se encontraba el puesto de comida y de venta de recuerdos junto a una carpa decorada con brillantes posters de dibujos horripilantes de animales salvajes devorando a sus presas. En el letrero de la entrada se leía CASA DE FIERAS DE LOS HERMANOS BLACKTHORN. Justo enfrente, había una caravana con una taquilla en el extremo. Los camiones de carga pesada estaban estacionados a un lado, lejos de la multitud, mientras que las caravanas, las camionetas y los remolques ocupaban la parte del fondo. 

 

Cuando la gente comenzó a agolparse en la carpa del circo, Magnus avanzó entre los puestos de comida, recuerdos y algodón de azúcar para acercarse más. Los olores de fritos y palomitas de maíz se mezclaban con los de los animales y el del moho de la carpa de nailon. Un treintañero con piel oscura y voz atronadora intentaba convencer a la gente de que entraran en la casa de fieras para ver la exhibición de animales salvajes. 

 

‘Sólo por un dólar podrán ver a un cruel tigre siberiano en cautividad, a un exótico camello, a una llama cariñosa con los niños y a un gorila feroz...’ 

 

Mientras seguía con el discurso, Magnus pasó junto a él y bordeó el puesto de comida donde estaban almorzando algunos trabajadores del circo. Desde que había llegado a aquel lugar se había dado cuenta de que había demasiado ruido, y ahora descubría la fuente de ese sonido atronador: un camión que contenía dos grandes generadores amarillos. Pesados cables se extendían desde ellos; algunos culebreaban hacia la carpa, otros hacia las tiendas y algunos más hacia las caravanas. 

 

Una mujer envuelta en una capa ribeteada con plumas de marabú de color azul verdoso salió de una de las caravanas y se detuvo a hablar con un payaso que llevaba una brillante peluca naranja. Otros artistas comenzaban a reunirse bajo una carpa que debía de ser la entrada de los empleados del circo, ya que estaba en el lado contrario al del público. Magnus no encontró señales de Alec y se preguntó dónde estaría. 

 

Aparecieron los elefantes, magníficos con sus mantas doradas y rojas, y sus casquetes de plumas. Cuando enfilaron en dirección a Magnus, éste retrocedió hasta una de las caravanas. Si los perros pequeños lo aterrorizaban, los elefantes no podían ser menos y estaba seguro de que se desmayaría si se le acercaba uno de ellos. 

 

Varios caballos engalanados con arneses adornados con joyas se encabritaron a un lado. Magnus hurgó torpemente en el bolsillo para coger la caja de cigarrillos casi vacía que acababa de gorronear de una de las camionetas y sacó uno. 

 

-“¡Señoras y señores, la función va a comenzar! Acérquense todos...” 

 

El hombre que hacía el anuncio era el mismo que animaba a la gente a entrar en la casa de fieras, aunque ahora llevaba puesta una chaqueta roja de maestro de ceremonias. En ese momento Magnus vio aparecer a Alec montado en un caballo negro. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que su esposo no sólo era el gerente del circo, sino también uno de los artistas. 

 

Iba vestido con un traje de cosaco: una camisa blanca de seda con las mangas abullonadas y los holgados pantalones negros remetidos en unas botas altas de cuero que se le ajustaban a las pantorrillas. Una faja color escarlata con joyas incrustadas le rodeaba la cintura y los flecos rozaban el lomo del caballo. Vestido así no era difícil imaginarlo cabalgando por las estepas rusas para saquear y violar. También llevaba un látigo enrollado colgando de la silla de montar y, con alivio, Magnus se percató de que había dejado volar la imaginación. 

 

El látigo que había visto sobre la cama no era nada más que uno de los artilugios que Alec utilizaba en la pista. 

 

Mientras lo observaba inclinarse sobre el lomo del caballo para hablar con el maestro de ceremonias, Magnus recordó que había hecho unos votos sagrados que lo vinculaban a ese hombre y supo que no podía ignorar más su conciencia. No podía negar que aceptar casarse con él era la cosa más cobarde que había hecho nunca. Había dudado de sí mismo, de su habilidad para cuidarse solo; debía haberse negado al chantaje de su padre y haberse buscado la vida, aunque eso significara ir a la cárcel. 

 

¿Sería así como viviría el resto de su vida? ¿Evitando responsabilidades y saliendo airoso de las situaciones? Se sintió avergonzado al recordar que había hecho esos votos sin intención de cumplirlos y supo que de un modo u otro tenía que llevarlos a cabo. 

 

Su conciencia se lo había susurrado durante horas, pero se había negado a escucharla. Magnus aceptaba ahora que no iba a poder vivir consigo mismo a menos que intentase cumplir su promesa. El que fuera a ser difícil no lo hacía menos necesario. En el fondo reconocía que si huía de esto no habría esperanza. 

 

Pero aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo, su mente ponía obstáculos. ¿Cómo podía honrar los votos hechos a un desconocido? 

 

'No se los hiciste a un desconocido, le recordó su conciencia. Se los hiciste a Dios' 

 

Aunque técnicamente no había sido en una iglesia o frente a un sacerdote. Y ninguno estaba enamorado. 

 

En ese momento Alec lo vio. La decisión que había tomado era demasiado reciente como para que fuera cómodo hablar con él ahora, pero no tenía escapatoria. Le dio una nerviosa calada al cigarrillo sin apartar la mirada cautelosa del caballo que montaba, y que parecía más feroz según se acercaba. El animal estaba ataviado con magníficos arreos, incluida una silla de montar revestida de rica seda dorada y roja, unas bridas con filigranas doradas y elaboradas piedras preciosas que parecían rubíes  auténticos. Alec lo miró desde arriba. 

 

-“¿Dónde te habías metido?” 

 

-“He estado explorando” 

 

-“Hay gente poco recomendable rondando por el circo. Hasta que sepas cómo va todo, quédate donde pueda verte” 

 

Ya que Magnus se había prometido hacer un esfuerzo por cumplir sus votos, se tragó su resentimiento ante las maneras dictatoriales de su esposo y se obligó a responder amablemente. 

 

-“De acuerdo” 

 

A Magnus comenzaron a sudarle las palmas de las manos ante la proximidad del caballo y se encogió contra el remolque. 

 

-“¿Es tuyo?” 

 

-“Sí. Perry Lipscomb lo cuida por mí. Hace un espectáculo ecuestre y transporta a Misha en el remolque de sus caballos” 

 

-“Ya veo” 

 

-“Deberías entrar y ver la función” 

 

Alec agitó las riendas y Magnus retrocedió con rapidez. Luego siseó consternado cuando el resto del cigarrillo comenzó a arder. 

 

-“¡Tienes que dejar de hacer eso!”- gritó Magnus, sacudiendo sus ropas y pisoteando las chispas que habían caído al suelo. 

 

Alec lo miró por encima del hombro con la comisura de la boca ligeramente curvada. 

 

-“Ese vicio acabará por matarte”- Riéndose entre dientes, regresó a su lugar en la fila junto al resto de los artistas. 

 

Magnus no sabía qué encontraba más desalentador: el que Alec hubiera destruido uno de los cigarrillos con su acostumbrada teatralidad o saber que parecía haber ganado cada uno de los encuentros que habían tenido ese día. 

 

Aún se sentía molesto cuando rodeó a los animales y entró en la carpa por la entrada trasera. Encontró un sitio libre en las gradas. Eran tablones de madera blanca, duros y estrechos, sin otro lugar donde apoyar los pies que el asiento de los espectadores de la fila de abajo. Pero rápidamente olvidó la incomodidad al ver la excitación de los niños de alrededor. 

 

Le encantaban los niños. Aunque nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, su sueño secreto había sido dar clases en una guardería. No creía que aquel sueño se fuera a hacer realidad algún día, pero le gustaba pensar en ello algunas veces. 

 

Las luces se atenuaron y un redoble de tambores sonó en crescendo mientras un foco iluminaba al maestro de ceremonias en la pista central. 

 

-“¡Señoooooras y señores! ¡Niños de tooooodas las edades! ¡Bienvenidos a la emocionante edición número veinticinco del circo de los Hermanos Blackthorn!” 

 

La música estalló, tocada por una banda que constaba de dos músicos con tambores, un sintetizador y un ordenador. Comenzó a sonar una animada versión de  _I'd   like  to  teach   the_   _world  to  sing_ y en la pista entró un caballo blanco con una chica que portaba la bandera americana. Los demás artistas la siguieron portando coloridos estandartes, sonriendo y saludando con la mano a la multitud. 

 

La  _trouppe_  de acróbatas 'Cacería Salvaje’ fue la que captó la atención de Magnus; la componían tres hombres guapos y tres chicas muy atractivas todos usando un atuendo misterioso de cuento de hadas. Encontró a Kieran de inmediato, quien lucia un atuendo de mallas negras, la parte superior con un entramado diseño de lentejuelas plateadas, sobre el cabello del muchacho una especie de corona silvestre que junto a su maquillaje de fantasía daban el toque final. Magnus no tuvo ninguna dificultad en identificar a Gwyn ap Nudd, padre del muchacho. Era un hombre musculoso y de estatura media, que le recordaba a un chico duro de la calle. Iban seguidos por un grupo de jinetes, payasos, malabaristas y perros adiestrados. 

 

Alec entró solo en la arena, a lomos de su feroz caballo negro, y a diferencia de los demás artistas no hacía gestos con las manos ni saludaba. Mientras daba vueltas por la pista, parecía un ser tan distante y misterioso como su corazón ruso. No era ajeno a la presencia de la gente, pero de alguna manera permanecía aislado y le daba una extraña dignidad al colorido despliegue. La multitud se animó cuando los elefantes cerraron el desfile. 

 

La función comenzó y, según avanzaba el espectáculo, Magnus se sorprendió ante tanto talento. Después de un trío de rumanos, unos trapecistas llamados los Tolea Voladores, las luces se apagaron y la música se desvaneció. Un foco azul iluminó al maestro de ceremonias, único ocupante de la oscura pista central. 

 

-“Están a punto de presenciar un número jamás visto en ningún otro lugar del planeta más que en el circo de los Hermanos Blackthorn. Por primera vez, voy a contarles una historia asombrosa”- Su voz bajó dramáticamente y una folclórica y embrujadora melodía rusa comenzó a sonar de fondo. 

 

-“Hace casi treinta años, en las estepas heladas de Siberia, una tribu errante de bandidos cosacos se tropezó con un niño muy pequeño que sólo vestía harapos y llevaba un colgante esmaltado de valor incalculable en el cuello. Los cosacos llevaron al niño a su pueblo y le enseñaron las habilidades que habían aprendido de sus padres. Sólo el colgante que llevaba puesto daba alguna pista de su verdadera identidad” 

 

Las extrañas notas de la popular melodía rusa se fundía con la voz baja del maestro de ceremonias, y cuando la luz se volvió más brillante, el público escuchó, embelesado. 

 

-“Durante años, se forjó una leyenda sobre ese hombre, una leyenda que incluso a día de hoy sus rescatadores insisten en que es cierta” 

 

La música se hizo más estridente. 

 

-“Creen que es el único descendiente directo del asesinado Zar Nicolás II y su esposa Alexandra”- La voz del hombre se volvió más fuerte- “Señoras y señores, ese hombre está aquí esta noche...”- un redoble de tambores- “¡El heredero de la corona imperial rusa!” 

 

Magnus sintió un estremecimiento de excitación, a pesar de que no se creía ni una palabra de la historia que había oído. 

 

La voz del maestro de ceremonias resonó en la carpa. 

 

-“¡El circo de los Hermanos Blackthorn se enorgullece en presentar... al incomparable Alexi el Cosaco!” 

 

Las luces subieron de intensidad, la música resonó y Alec entró en la pista a todo galope a lomos de su caballo negro. Las mangas de su camisa blanca ondeaban y las joyas de la cintura parecían gotas de sangre. El poderoso alazán se elevó sobre las patas traseras. Desafiando la gravedad, Alexi levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza, permaneciendo montado sólo con la presión de las poderosas piernas. 

 

El caballo bajó y Alexi desapareció. Magnus quedó boquiabierta al verle reaparecer, de pie sobre la silla de montar. Mientras su montura galopaba alrededor de la pista, él realizó una serie de proezas diestramente ejecutadas que eran a la vez atrevidas y dramáticas. Finalmente se hundió en la silla y tomó el látigo que colgaba del pomo, ejecutando un gran arco sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo resonar tan fuerte que la gente de la primera fila pegó un salto. 

 

Habían introducido algunos accesorios en la pista durante la presentación del maestro de ceremonias: una hilera de dianas con cintas y coronadas con globos púrpura. Dando una vuelta sobre la pista, Alec hizo estallar los globos uno a uno, una brillante explosión roja, como gotas de sangre, surcaba el aire con cada chasquido del látigo. 

 

Uno de los focos iluminó un candelabro con seis brazos enormes. Alec hizo girar el látigo en un hipnótico arco sobre su cabeza para apagar las velas.  

 

El público aplaudió, incluso los de las filas traseras habían podido obtener una buena visión del espectáculo. Alec bajó con gracilidad a la arena y el caballo se alejó trotando fuera de la carpa. Las luces se atenuaron hasta que sólo el quedó iluminado por el foco. Cogió un segundo látigo y los hizo restallar a los dos al mismo ritmo, arriba y abajo, delante y detrás. Y luego los hizo bailar, realizando movimientos intricados con una gracia tan masculina, que Magnus se quedó sin aliento. El baile iba en aumento, con movimientos cada vez más rápidos y, como por arte de magia, los dos látigos se convirtieron en uno solo. Gigante. Con una poderosa torsión del brazo, Alec lo elevó por encima de su cabeza para hacerlo estallar en llamas. 

 

El público soltó un grito ahogado, se apagaron las luces y el látigo de fuego bailó una mazurca alocada en medio de la oscuridad. 

 

Cuando las luces se encendieron de nuevo, Alexi el Cosaco había desaparecido. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!!


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

- “¿Qué coño haces aquí fuera?”  

 

Magnus abrió los ojos de golpe y, alzando la vista, vio los mismos ojos  zafiro  que  lo perseguían en  sus pesadillas. Por un momento, no pudo recordar dónde estaba, pero luego le vino todo a la cabeza: Alec, la boda, el látigo de fuego...  

 

Fue consciente de las manos de  Alec sobre sus  hombros, lo único que le había impedido caerse de la camioneta cuando había abierto la puerta  tan  repentinamente. Se había escondido allí porque no tenía valor para pasar la noche en aquella caravana donde sólo había una cama y un desconocido de pasado misterioso que blandía látigos.  

 

Intentando  apartarse  de sus manos se movió hacia el centro del asiento, alejándose de él todo lo que pudo.  

 

- “¿Qué hora es?”  

 

-“Ya pasan de la  medianoche”- Alec apoyó  una mano sobre el marco de la puerta y lo miró   fijamente  con esos  misteriosos  ojos  azules.  En lugar del traje de cosaco llevaba unos gastados vaqueros y una descolorida camiseta negra, pero eso no lo hacía  ver  menos amenazador.  

 

- “C ara de ángel, ocasionas más problemas de lo que vales”- dijo con un leve suspiro.  

 

Magnus  fingió alisarse la ropa intentando ganar tiempo. Después de la última función, había  vuelto  a la caravana donde  encontró   sobre la cama  los látigos que  Alec  había usado durante su  actuación, como si los hubiera dejado allí para  ser utilizados  más tarde.  Intentó  no mirarlos mientras  permanecía  de pie frente a la ventana observando cómo desmontaban la carpa.  

 

Alec daba órdenes al tiempo que  ayudaba  a los hombres, y Magnus se había fijado en los músculos tensos de sus brazos al cargar un montón de asientos en la carretilla elevadora y tirar de la cuerda. En ese momento había recordado  sus  veladas  amenazas  y las desagradables consecuencias que caerían sobre  él  si no hacía lo que quería.  Exhausto  y sintiéndose más  solo  que nunca, fue incapaz de  ver esos látigos  como  simples  herramientas de trabajo. Sentía que  eran una   amenaza. Fue entonces cuando supo que no tendría  el valor para dormir en la caravana, ni siquiera en el sofá.  

 

- “Anda, vamos a la cama ”  

 

Los últimos vestigios del sueño se desvanecieron y Magnus se puso en guardia de inmediato. La oscuridad era absoluta, no podía ver nada. La mayoría de los camiones habían desaparecido  llevándose a  los trabajadores con ellos.  

 

- “ He decidido dormir aquí ”  

 

- “ Me parece  que no. Por si no te has dado cuenta, estás  temblando”  

 

Era  cierto. Cuando había entrado en la camioneta no hacía frío, pero la temperatura había descendido desde entonces.   

 

- “ Estoy  perfectamente”- mintió  Magnus .  

 

Alec  se encogió de hombros y se pasó la manga de la camiseta por un lado de la cara.  

 

- “ Considera esto como una advertencia amistosa. Apenas he dormido en tres días. Primero tuvimos una tormenta y casi perdimos la cubierta del circo, luego  tuve que  hacer dos viajes a Nueva York. No soy una persona fácil en las mejores circunstancias, pero soy todavía peor cuando no duermo. Ahora, saca tu dulce  culo   de ahí”  

 

- “ No ”- respondió Magnus firmemente.  

 

Alec  levantó el brazo que tenía al costado,  Magnus  siseó  alarmado  cuando vio un látigo enroscado en su mano ,   y  dio  un puñetazo en el techo.  

 

- “ ¡Ahora! ”  

 

Con el corazón palpitando, Magnus bajó de la camioneta. La amenaza del látigo ya no era algo abstracto y se dio cuenta de que una cosa era decirse a plena luz del día que no dejaría que su esposo  lo maltratara y  otra muy distinta hacerlo de noche, cuando estaban solos en medio de un campo, a oscuras, en algún lugar  abandonado  de Carolina del Sur.  

 

Soltó un jadeo cuando Alec lo agarró  del brazo y  lo arrastró  a  través del recinto. Con la maleza golpeándole  los pies  apenas  cubiertos por unas sandalias , supo que no podía dejar que  lo   arrastrará así por  donde  quisiera  sin oponer resistencia.  

 

- “ Te advierto que me pondré a gritar si intentas hacerme daño ” -  dijo intentando soltarse,  Alec  sólo  bostezó aburrido -  “Lo digo en serio ” -  dijo   Magnus mientras  él  seguía  empujándolo   - “No quiero  pensar mal de ti,  Alexander,  pero me resulta muy difícil no hacerlo sí sigues amenazándome de esta manera ”  

 

Alec abrió la puerta de la caravana y encendió la luz,  empujándolo  suavemente por el codo para que entrara.  

 

- “ ¿Podemos posponer esta conversación hasta mañana? ”  

 

¿Era sólo  su imaginación o  el interior de la caravana  se había  encogido desde la primera vez que lo había visto?  

 

- “ No, creo que no. Y por favor, no vuelvas a tocarme otra vez ”  

 

- “ Estoy demasiado cansado para pensar en atacarte esta noche, si  tanto te  preocupa ”  

 

Sus palabras no  lo  tranquilizaron.  

 

- “ Si no tienes intención de atacarme, ¿por qué me amenazas con el látigo? ”  

 

Alec bajó la mirada a la cuerda de cuero trenzado como si se hubiera olvidado que lo tenía en la mano,  algo  que  Magnus  no se creyó ni por un momento. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado  al respecto ? ¿Y por qué  había  salido con un látigo   en plena  noche si no era para  amenazarlo ? Un nuevo pensamiento lo asaltó , provocándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Había oído bastantes historias sobre hombres que utilizaban látigos como parte de sus juegos sexuales. Incluso conocía algunos ejemplos casi de primera mano. ¿Sería eso lo que  en realidad  tenía en mente?  

 

Alec masculló algo por lo bajo, cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama para sentarse. Dejó caer el látigo al suelo, pero el mango aún descansaba sobre su rodilla.  

 

Magnus  lo miró con aprensión. Por un lado,  se  había prometido honrar sus votos matrimoniales y  Alec en realidad  no le había hecho daño  en ningún momento . Pero, por otro, no había dudas de que  lo asustaba . No era  una persona  hábil en  ningún tipo de enfrentamiento, sobre todo  los  físicos , pero  si   tenía que hacerlo ...  En t o do caso, lo  mejor sería hablar  sobre aquello , por lo que s e armó de valor.  

 

- “ Creo que deberíamos aclarar las cosas , Alexander . Quiero que sepas que no voy a poder vivir contigo si sigues intimidándome de esta manera ”  

 

- “ Es Alec, y no te estoy  intimidando ” -  Alec  examinó el mango del  látigo- “ ¿De qué  diablos me estás  hablando? ”-  le espetó y e l  nerviosismo de  Magnus  aumentó, pero se obligó a continuar.  

 

- “ Supongo que no puedes evitarlo. Probablemente sea por la manera en que te criaste,  y  no es que me haya creído  toda  esa  historia de los cosacos ”- hizo  una pausa - “Porque  es falsa, ¿verdad? ”  

 

Él lo miró  como si se hubiera vuelto  loco.  

 

- “ Sí,  por supuesto  que sí ”- se  apresuró a decir  Magnus- “C omo sea, cuando  hablo de  intimidación, me refiero a tus amenazas y a... ”- respiró  hondo - “ese  látigo ”  

 

- “ ¿Qué  tiene mi látigo ? ”  

 

- “No soy tan ingenuo, sé  algo  sobre el  sadomasoquismo. Si tienes ese tipo de inclinaciones, te agradecería que me lo dijeras ahora en vez de  andar soltando  indirectas ”  

 

- “ ¿De qué estás hablando? ”  

 

-“Mira, los  dos somos adultos y no hay ninguna razón para que finjas  no   entenderme ”  

 

- “ Me temo que tendrás que ser más  específico ”- repuso Alec.  

 

No  podía creer que fuera tan obtuso - “Me  refiero a esos indicios de perversión sexual ”  

 

- “ ¿Perversión sexual? ”  

 

Como seguía  mirándolo  sin comprender,  Magnus  gritó  frustrado.  

 

- “ ¡Por el amor de Dios! Si piensas golpearme y luego hacer el amor conmigo  o  mientras lo hacemos ,  ¡ sólo  dímelo ! Un simple, ‘ hey , Magnus, me gusta dar latigazos a las personas  con las que me acuesto y tú eres  el siguiente  de la  lista'.  Al menos sabría lo que se te pasa por la cabeza ”  

 

Alec  enarcó las cejas -   “ ¿Eso haría que te sintieras mejor? ”  

 

Magnus  asintió.  

 

- “ ¿ Seguro ?  

 

- “ Tenemos que comenzar a comunicarnos ”  

 

- “ Como quiera s ”-  Alec lo  miró  con ojos chispeantes - “Hey, Magnus , me gusta  dar latigazos a las  personas  con las que me acuesto y tú eres  el  siguiente de la lista. Ahora ... voy a darme una ducha ”  

 

Entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.  

 

Magnus se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Aquello no había salido precisamente como  lo planeó.  

 

.  

 

 

 

.

 

Alec se rio entre dientes mientras el agua de la ducha caía sobre su cuerpo.  Ese guapo  cabecita hueca le había proporcionado más diversión en las últimas  24  horas de la que había obtenido en todo el año  pasado . O puede que incluso más. Su vida era normalmente un asunto muy serio. La risa era un lujo que no se había podido permitir mientras crecía, así que nunca había desarrollado  la  costumbre  de reír por reír, de  simplemente   divertirse . Pero era normal cuando se había visto obligado a soportar toda clase de agravios para obtener una sonrisa.  

 

Recordó el comentario de Magnus sobre la perversión sexual. Si bien no era  muy su  tipo, no podía negar que había tenido  pensamientos  muy poco inocentes  sobre él . Pero no consideraba que fueran  tan  pervertidos. Para  cualquiera se r í a difícil no pensar en sexo cuando tenía que hacer frente a esos profundos ojos color  verde-dorado  y a esa boca que parecía hecha para besar.  

 

Habría estropeado la diversión si le hubiera explicado que siempre llevaba un látigo cuando sabía que los trabajadores habían estado bebiendo. Los circos ambulantes eran como el viejo Oeste a la hora de resolver los problemas  –  había que prevenirlos antes de que  surgieran –  y la visión del látigo era una medida muy  efectiva  para aplacar el mal genio y los viejos rencores.  

 

Magnus  no lo sabía, por supuesto, y no tenía ninguna prisa en contárselo. Por el bien de los dos, tenía intención de tener  al   señorito   ricachón   con  la correa bien corta.  

 

A pesar de cuanto le había divertido el último enfrentamiento con su  esposo , tenía el presentimiento de que la diversión no duraría demasiado. ¿En qué había estado pensando Asmodeus Bane cuando le había ofrecido a su  hijo  en matrimonio? ¿Tanto   odiaba  a Magnus que   lo  había sometido voluntariamente a una vida que iba más allá de su experiencia? Cuando  Asmodeus  insistió en es t e matrimonio, le había dicho que Magnus necesitaba  enfrentarse  a la cruda  realidad, pero le costaba mucho creer que no hubiera pensado en ello como un castigo.  

 

La  ingenuidad  de Magnus y su disparatado sistema de valores de niño mimado  eran una peligrosa combinación. Realmente le sorprendería que durara mucho  en esta situación, pero , por otra parte, había prometido que haría lo mejor para  él  y pensaba mantener su palabra. Cuando Magnus se fuera, seria por elección propia, no porque  lo  estuviera echando o sobornándole  para deshacerse de  él . Puede que no le  agradara  mucho Asmodeus en estos momentos , pero se lo debía.  

 

Éste parecía ser su año para pagar grandes deudas, primero la promesa hecha a  Brook Blackthorn  en su lecho de muerte: hacer una última gira con el circo bajo el nombre de Blackthorn . Y luego casarse con la hija de  Bane . En todos esos años,  Asmodeus  nunca le había pedido nada a cambio de haberle salvado la vida, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, había  sido  una barbaridad.  

 

Alec había intentado  convencerle  de que podía lograr el mismo objetivo obligando a Magnus a vivir con él, pero  él  había insistido en lo contrario. Al principio había pedido que el matrimonio durase un año, pero Alec no sentía tanta gratitud. Al final acordaron que serían seis meses, un período que concluiría al mismo tiempo que la gira con el circo de los Hermanos  Blackthorn .  

 

Mientras se enjabonaba el pecho, Alec pensó en  las dos personas  que habían representado fuerzas tan poderosas en su vida,  Brook Blackthorn  y Asmodeus Bane.  Asmodeus  lo había rescatado de una existencia de abusos físicos y emocionales, mientras que  Brook  lo había guiado a la madurez.  

 

Alec había conocido a  Asmodeus  cuando tenía doce años y viajaba con su tío  Benedict  en un maltrecho circo que se pasaba el verano de gira por los pueblos de la costa atlántica, desde Daytona Beach a Bacalao Cape. Nunca olvidaría esa calurosa tarde de agosto cuando  Asmodeus  apareció como un ángel vengador para arrebatar el látigo del puño de  Benedict y  salvarle  de otra brutal paliza.  

 

Ahora comprendía los actos sádicos de  Benedict , pero en ese momento no había entendido la retorcida atracción que algunos hombres  sienten  por los niños y hasta dónde podían llegar para negar esa atracción. En un impulsivo gesto de generosidad,  Asmodeus   le había  pagado a  Benedict   por llevárselo . Lo había matriculado en la academia militar y le había proporcionado el dinero  – más  no el afecto  –  que había hecho posible que Alec sobreviviera hasta que pudo cuidar de sí mismo.  

 

Pero había sido  Brook Blackthorn quien  le dio lecciones  de madurez durante las vacaciones de verano, cuando había viajado con el circo para ganar algo de dinero, y luego, mucho más tarde, en la edad adulta, cuando cada pocos años dejaba atrás su vida y pasaba algunos meses en la carretera. La parte del carácter de Alec que no había sido moldeada por el látigo de su tío se había formado por los sabios sermones de  Brook  y sus casi siempre astutas observaciones sobre el mundo y lo duro que era sobrevivir. La vida  siempre fue  un negocio peligroso para  Brook ,  una mujer en un mundo de hombre,  y no había lugar para la risa o la frivolidad.  Una persona  debía trabajar duro, cuidarse  por  sí mismo y mantener su orgullo.  

 

Alec cerró el grifo y cogió una toalla.  Estás dos personas  habían tenido sus razones egoístas para ayudar a un niño desvalido.  Asmodeus  se veía a sí mismo como un benefactor y se jactaba de sus diversos proyectos caritativos  – entre  los que estaba incluido Alec Lightwood   –  ante sus amigos de  la alta sociedad . Por otro lado,  Brook  tenía un ego enorme y le encantaba tener un público impresionable que esperara babeante sus reflexiones oscuras sobre la vida. Pero a pesar de los motivos egoístas que pudieran haber tenido ,   aquellas personas  habían sido las únicas en la joven vida de Alec a  quienes   les  había importado algo y  ninguna  le pidió nada a cambio, por lo menos hasta  ahora .  

 

Ahora Alec tenía un maltrecho circo entre las manos y  un   esposo   sexy ,  pero  tonto , que iba camino  a  volverlo loco. No lo consentiría, por supuesto. Las circunstancias lo habían hecho como era, un hombre rudo y terco que vivía de acuerdo con su propio código y que no se hacía ilusiones sobre sí mismo. Magnus  Bane  no tenía ninguna posibilidad de vencerlo. 

 

Se envolvió una toalla en la cintura, cogió otra para secarse el  cabello  y abrió la puerta del baño.  

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

Magnus tragó saliva cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y salió Alec.   _Oh, Dios, era impresionante_. Mientras se secaba la cabeza con la toalla,  él  aprovechó para mirar a conciencia lo que le parecía un cuerpo perfecto, con músculos bien definidos ,  pero no excesivamente marcados. Alec tenía algo que nunca había visto en ninguno de los jovenzuelos bronceados de Lestari , un cuerpo moldeado por el trabajo duro. Aquel ancho   pecho estaba cubierto ligeramente de vello oscuro donde anidaba alguna clase de  medallón color rojo , pero Magnus estaba demasiado extasiad o  con  el panorama  como para fijarse en los detalles.  

 

Las caderas masculinas eran considerablemente más estrechas que los hombros; el estómago era plano y  trabajado . Siguió con la mirada  el camino  de vello que comenzaba encima del ombligo y continuaba por debajo de la toalla amarilla. De repente, se sintió acalorad o  mientras se preguntaba cómo sería lo que había más abajo.  

 

Alec  terminó de secarse el pelo y  lo  miró.  

 

- “ Puedes  dormir  conmigo o en el sofá.   Ahora mismo estoy demasiado cansado para que me importe lo que hagas ”  

 

- “ ¡Dormiré en el sofá! ”- s u voz había sonado ligeramente aguda, aunque no sabía si había sido por sus palabras o por lo que veían sus ojos.  

 

Alec lo  privó de la visión de su pecho  desnudo  cuando le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la cama. Enrolló los látigos y los puso en una caja de madera debajo  de ésta . Con ellos fuera de la  vista, Magnus se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba la  extensión  de aquella espalda.  

 

De nuevo, se volvió hacia  Magnus .  

 

- “ En cinco segundos dejaré caer la toalla ”  

 

Alec esperó, y después de que pasaran los cinco segundos,  Magnus  se dio cuenta de lo que había querido decir.  

 

- “ Ah. Quieres que  me voltee”  

 

Alec  se rio.  

 

- “ Déjame dormir bien esta noche, cara de ángel, y te prometo que mañana te enseñaré todo lo que quieras ”  

 

Ahora sí que lo había hecho. Le había dado una impresión totalmente errónea y tenía que corregirla.  

 

- “ Creo que me has interpretado mal ”  

 

- “ Espero que no ”  

 

- “Absolutamente sí . Sólo tenía curiosidad …  Bueno, no   _curiosidad_  exactamente, pero... bueno, sí, supongo que  sería  curiosidad... Aunque es natural. No deberías asumir por ello que... ”  

 

- “ ¿Magnus? ”  

 

- “¿Qué ? ”  

 

- “ Si dices una palabra más, cogeré uno de esos látigos que tanto te preocupan y veremos si puedo hacer alguna de esas cosas pervertidas que mencionabas ”  

 

Magnus  cogió rápidamente unas  bóxers limpio s y una descolorida camiseta de la Universidad de Carolina del Norte que había sacado del cajón de Alec ,  mientras  había  estado  en la ducha, y entró en el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.  

 

Veinte minutos después salió fresco y más relajado  de la ducha con la camiseta de Alec puesta. Había decidido que era preferible ponerse eso antes que  la prenda de lencería  que había encontrado   en la maleta, una  minúscula  y transparente  tanga   color  blanco  con  una larga tira de  encaje que  se anudaba al cuello, incluso tenía una pequeña corbatita de moño. Una prenda que  había comprado  para su noche de bodas con Imasu  antes de que  lo  traicionara con su madre.  Seguramente Lilith pensó que sería divertido  desaparecer sus cómodas pijamas de seda y  agregar  eso  a su maleta.  

 

Para cuando salió ,   Alec  ya  dormía boca arriba con la sábana cubriéndole las caderas desnudas. No era correcto mirar a una persona mientras  estaba dormida , pero no  pudo  evitarlo . Se acercó a los pies de la cama y lo observó.  

 

Dormido no parecía tan peligroso. A Magnus le hormiguearon las manos por tocar ese duro vientre plano. Subió la mirada desde al abdomen al pecho de Alec y admiró la perfecta simetría del torso masculino hasta que vio  el medallón  que colgaba de una cadena alrededor de su cuello. Cuando comprendió lo que era, se quedó paralizado .  

 

Era un  hermoso colgante de rubí, ‘… vestía harapos y llevaba un colgante esmaltado de valor incalculable en el cuello ’  

 

Se estremeció. Estudió  con cuidado el acabado de oro blanco donde se encontraba engarzada  la  piedra rojo brillante , y aunque no sabía mucho sobre  joyas antiguas , se dio cuenta de que  podría considerarse una reliquia de la  tradición  inglesa.  La ornamentación de oro era  al estilo de la casa Romanov , así como  la fina cadena de donde colgaba.  

 

Se recordó que sólo porque Alec llevara puesto lo que obviamente era una valiosa   combinación inglés-rusa , no quería decir que la historia sobre los cosacos fuera cierta. Lo más probable es que fuera una  falsificación, alguna   baratija  familiar heredada. Pero  aún así  se  sintió  algo inquiet o  cuando se dirigió al otro extremo de la caravana.  

 

El sofá estaba cubierto por la ropa que había sacado de su maleta y que había depositado junto a un montón de periódicos y revistas, algunos de los cuales tenían varios años.  Dejó todo a un lado  y armó una  cama con sábanas limpias. Pero entre que ya había dormido un poco y  los  lúgubres pensamientos que  lo  asaltaban, no pudo conciliar el sueño, así que leyó un viejo artículo de uno de los periódicos. Eran más de las tres cuando finalmente se  quedó dormido . Pensaba que había acabado de cerrar los ojos cuando sintió que  lo  sacudían groseramente para que se despertara.  

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

- “ Arriba, cara de ángel. Tenemos un largo día por delante ”  

 

Magnus  rodó sobre su estómago.  Alec  tiró de la sábana y Magnus sintió el roce del aire frío en la parte trasera de los muslos desnudos. Se negó a moverse. Si lo hacía tendría que enfrentarse a un nuevo día.  

 

- “Vamos, Magnus ”  

 

E nterró  el rostro contra  la almohada.  

 

Sintió cómo una mano grande y cálida se posaba sobre la frágil  tela  de sus  bóxers  y abrió los ojos de golpe. Con un grito ahogado se puso boca arriba y tiró de la sábana para cubrirse con ella.  

 

Alec  sonreía ampliamente.  

 

- “ Pensé que eso te despertaría por completo ”  

 

Era el diablo en persona. Sólo el diablo estaba vestido y afeitado a esa hora tan impía.  

 

Magnus  le enseñó los dientes.  

 

- “ No me gusta madrugar. Déjame en paz ”  

 

Alec lo  recorrió lentamente con la mirada, recordándole que de hecho estaba prácticamente desnudo  bajo la sábana, sólo con una vieja camiseta y  unos  bóxers  muy pequeños  y ajustados .  

 

- “ Tenemos casi tres horas de viaje por delante y nos marchamos en diez minutos. Vístete y haz algo útil ” -  se alejó del sofá  y se dirigió al fregadero.  

 

Magnus entrecerró los ojos ante la grisácea luz matutina que entraba por las pequeñas y sucias ventanas.  

 

- “ Todavía es de noche ”  

 

- “ Son casi las seis ”-  sirvió una taza de café y  Magnus  esperó a que se la diera. Pero  Alec  se limitó a llevarla  a  sus  labios.  

 

Magnus  se recostó en el sofá.  

 

- “ No  logré  conciliar el sueño hasta las tres. Me quedaré aquí dentro mientras tú conduces ”  

 

- “ Va contra la ley ”-   dijo mientras  dej aba  la taza de café sobre la mesa, luego se agachó para recoger rápidamente la ropa del suelo.  Lo  examinó con ojo crítico.  

 

- “ ¿No tienes vaqueros? ”  

 

- “ Por supuesto que tengo vaqueros ”  

 

- “ Pues  úsalos”  

 

Magnus  lo miró con aire de satisfacción.  

 

- “ Están en la habitación de invitados de la casa de mi padre ”  

 

- “Por supuesto” -  l e tiró las ropas que había recogido del suelo -  “ Vístete ”  

 

Magnus quiso decir algo imperdonablemente rudo, pero estaba  seguro  de que a él no le haría gracia, así que se metió a regañadientes en el baño. Diez minutos después salió  vestido de manera ridícula con unos pantalones de seda color turquesa y una camiseta de algodón azul marino con un estampado de racimos de cerezas rojos. Cuando Magnus abrió la boca , listo  para protestar por la elección de  su  ropa, reparó en que  Alec  estaba frente a  un armario  abierto de la cocina y parecía a la vez enojado y peligroso.  

 

La mirada de  Magnus  cayó sobre el látigo negro que llevaba enroscado en el puño y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. No sabía qué había hecho, pero sabía que es taba en problemas. Allí estaba, en un duelo contra el Cosaco del Oeste.  

 

- “ ¿Te has comido mis Twinkies? ”  

 

Magnus  tragó saliva.  

 

- “ ¿Exactamente de qué Twinkies estamos hablando? ”- preguntó  con los ojos fijos en el látigo.  

 

- “ De los Twinkies que estaban en el mueble encima del fregadero. De los   _únicos_  Twinkies que había en la caravana ”- apretó  los dedos en torno al mango del látigo.  

 

‘ Oh,  Dios’, pensó   Magnus,  ‘A zotad o  hasta morir por culpa de unos pastelitos de  crema'  

 

- “ ¿Y bien? ”  

 

-“Uhm…  te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. Pero no  tenían  tu nombre ,   ni nada  parecido, en ningún sitio decía que fueran tuyos ”- sus  ojos  seguían  fijos en el látigo -  “ Y normalmente no me los habría comido... Pero  a noche tenía hambre y,  viéndolo  bien, tendrás que admitir que te hice un favor, porque  así  atascarán mis arterias en vez de las tuyas ” 

 

- “ Jamás vuelvas a tocar mis Twinkies. Si los quieres, los compras ” -  la  voz de Alec había sonado suave.   _Demasiado_  suave. En su imaginación Magnus oyó el aullido de un cosaco bajo la luna rusa.  

 

Se mordisqueó el labio inferior.  

 

- “ Los Twinkies no son un desayuno muy nutritivo ”  

 

- “ ¡Deja de hacer eso! ”  

 

Magnus  dio un paso atrás, levantando la mirada rápidamente  para encontrar la de Alec  

 

- “ ¿Que deje de hacer qué? ”  

 

Él levantó el látigo, y  dijo  apuntándolo hacia  él-  “ De ja de  mirarme como si me dispusiera a arrancarte la piel del trasero. Por el amor de Dios, si ésa fuera mi intención te habría quitado  la ropa en vez de obligado  a vestirte ”  

 

Magnus  soltó aire.  

 

- “ No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso ”- respondió con un dejo de sarcasmo  

 

- “ Si decido darte latigazos, no será por un Twinkie ”  

 

De nuevo  lo amenazaba .  

 

- “Y tú  ya  deja de  amenazarme o lo lamentarás ”  

 

- “ ¿Qué vas a hacer, cara de ángel? ¿Apuñalarme con el lápiz de ojos? ” -  lo  miró con diversión. Luego se dirigió hacia la cama de dónde sacó la caja de madera que había debajo para guardar el látigo.  

 

Magnus se irguió  en toda su estatura  y lo fulminó con la mirada.  

 

- “ Para que lo sepas,  mi madre era amiga de  Chuck Norris  y él me  dio clases de kárate ”- Por  desgracia, hacía diez años de eso y no se acordaba de nada, pero Alec no  tenía  por qué  saberlo.  

 

- “ Si tú lo dices ”  

 

- “ Además, Arnold  Schwarzenegger,  en persona ,  me asesoró sobre un programa de ejercicios físicos ”- Ojalá  le hubiera hecho caso.  

 

- “Entiendo , Magnus. Eres  un tipo muy fuerte. Ahora muévete”  

 

Apenas hablaron un minuto durante la primera hora de viaje. Como  Alec  no le había dado tiempo suficiente para arreglarse, Magnus tuvo que terminar de  aplicar su maquillaje  en la camioneta y peinarse sin secador, por lo  que no pudo estilizarse el cabello como hubiera deseado, apenas un poco de brillo y de medio lado , no le  gusto demasiado, pero era todo lo que pudo hacer . En lugar de apreciar la dificultad de la tarea y cooperar un poco,  Alec lo  ignoró  por completo  cuando le pidió que disminuyera la velocidad mientras se  aplicaba el delineador de ojos  y además protestó cuando  le cayó encima un poco de brillo.  

 

Hicieron una parada para desayunar  en Orangeburg, Carolina del Sur.  Deteniendo  la camioneta en un lugar decorado con un caldero de cobre rodead o por barras de pan brillantes.  

 

Después de desayunar, Magnus se metió en el baño y se fumó los tres cigarrillos que le quedaban. Cuando salió se  dio cuenta de dos cosas. Una  atractiva camarera  estaba coqueteando con Alec, y él no hacía   _nada_  para desalentarla.  

 

Magnus lo observó ladear la cabeza y sonreír por algo que  dijo  la chica. Experimentó una punzada de celos al ver que parecía  preferir su compañía . Se  dispuso  a ignorar lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando recordó la promesa que había hecho de honrar sus votos matrimoniales. Con resignación,  cuadró  los hombros y se acercó a la mesa donde  le  dirigió a la empleada su sonrisa radiante.  

 

- “ Muchas gracias por hacerle compañía a mi es poso mientras estaba en el baño”  

 

La camarera, en cuya placa identificativa se leía Kimberly, pareció algo sorprendida  tanto  po r la actitud amistosa de Magnus, como por el hecho de que Alec estuviera casado con un hombre.  

 

- “ Ha sido muy amable  de tu parte”-  Magnus  bajó la voz a un fuerte susurro -  “ Nadie se ha portado bien co n él desde que salió de prisión”  

 

Alec se atragantó con el café.  

 

Magnus se inclinó para darle una palmadita en la espalda mientras le dirigía una sonrisa radiante a la estupefacta Kimberly.  

 

- “ No me importan todas las pruebas que presentó el fiscal. Nunca he creído q ue asesinara a aquella camarera y, después de todo quien mejor que yo para saber qué es   _exactamente_ lo que le gusta”- termino con un guiño travieso.  

 

Ante aquella declaración Alec volvió a atragantarse, mientras Kimberly retrocedía  con rapidez.  

 

- “ Lo s iento. Ya ha terminado mi turno”  

 

- “ Pues  anda ,  ¡ vete !” -   dijo Magnus  alegremente-  “ ¡Y que Dios te bendiga! ”  

 

Alec controló finalmente la tos. Se levantó de la mesa con una expresión todavía más enojada de lo que era habitual en él. Antes de que tuviese oportunidad de abrir la boca, Magnus extendió la mano y le puso un dedo en los labios.  

 

- “ Por favor,  Alexander, no me estropees este momento . Es la primera vez desde nuestra boda que te gano  una mano  y quiero disfrutar  cada precioso segundo”  

 

Él lo  miró como si fuese a estrangularle , pero se limitó a arrojar varios billetes sobre la mesa y a  sacarlo  del restaurante.  

 

- “No me digas que vas a ponerte gruñón, otra vez” -  los zapatos  de Magnus  resbalaron  en la grava mientras  corría tras de  Alec , quien  se apresuraba  hacia la camioneta y la fea caravana verde- “Vaya, e res el hombre más  malhumorado  que he conocido. Y no  te  queda nada bien, Alexander . Tanto si lo aceptas como si no, estás casa do y por lo tanto no deberías…”  

 

- “Es   _Alec_  y entra  de una vez  antes de que  patee el culo en público”  

 

Allí estaba otra vez, otra de sus  horrorosas  amenazas. ¿Quería decir que no  lo golpearía  si lo obedecía o simplemente que no pensaba  hacerlo  en público? Todavía  meditaba  sobre esa cuestión tan desagradable cuando  encendió  la camioneta. Momentos después estaban de nuevo en la carretera.  

 

Para alivio de Magnus, el tema del maltrato  no volvió a  surgir , aunque lo cierto era que casi lo lamentaba. Si  Alec realmente lo estaba  amenaza n do físicamente, podría  librarse de sus votos sagrados sin dejar de  estar en paz con su conciencia.  

 

La mañana era soleada, sin embargo, e l aire cálido que entraba por la ventanilla entreabierta aún no era asfixiante. Magnus no encontraba ninguna razón para  pasarse  enfurruñado una mañana tan perfecta y bonita, así que finalmente rompió el silencio.  

 

- “ ¿Adónde vamos? ”  

 

- “ Tenemos una cita cerca de Greenwood”  

 

- “ Supongo que  sería demasiado esperar que  con  ‘una cita’  te  refieras a ir a cenar y bailar”  

 

- “Me temo que sí”  

 

- “ ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos allí? ”  

 

- “Sólo una noche”  

 

- “ Espero que mañana  no tengamos que madrugar tanto”  

 

- “Será más . Ten emos un largo viaje por delante”  

 

- “No me digas”  

 

- “La vida en los circos es así”  

 

- “ ¿Y dices que tendremos que hacer esto todas las mañanas? ”  

 

- “ En algunos lugares nos quedare mos un par de días, pero no más”  

 

- “ ¿Hasta cuándo? ”  

 

- “ El circo tiene programadas funciones hasta octubre”  

 

- “¡Pero si faltan seis meses!” -   Magnus podía ver cómo el futuro se extendía como un borrón oscuro  en su horizonte . Seis meses. Justo lo que duraría su matrimonio.  

 

- “ ¿Por qué te preocupas? ” -   preguntó  Alec -  “ ¿De verdad crees que vas a aguantar hasta el final? ”  

 

- “ ¿Y por qué no? ”  

 

- “Van a ser seis meses” -   dijo él sin  rodeos - “ Recorreremos montones de kilómetros”  

 

Tenemos funciones tan al norte como Jersey y tan al oeste como Indiana.  

 

‘ En una camioneta sin aire acondicionado’  

 

- “ Ésta será la última temporada del circo de los Hermanos  Blackthorn ” -   dijo  Alec -  “ Así que  lo haremos lo mejor posible”  

 

- “ ¿A qué te refieres con que será la última temporada? ”  

 

- “ Su  dueño murió en enero”  

 

- “ ¿ Brook Blackthorn ? ¿El nombre que está escrito en los camiones? ”  

 

- “Sí. Su esposo ,  Andrew , ha heredado el  circo  e intenta venderlo”  

 

‘ ¿ Fue  su imaginación o Alec había apretado casi  imperceptiblemente los labios?’  

 

- “ ¿Llevas mucho tiempo en el circo?”-  preguntó  Magnus ,  decidido  a saber más de él.  

 

- “Voy y vengo”  

 

- “ ¿Tus padres pertenecían al circo? ”  

 

- “ ¿Cuáles? ¿Mis padres cosacos o los que me abandonaron  en Siberia?”- preguntó  ladeando  la cabeza y  Magnus  vio que le brillaban los ojos.   

 

- “ ¡No te criaron los cosacos! ”  

 

- “ ¿Pero no lo oíste anoche? ”  

 

- “ Eso  fue  como uno de l os cuentos de P. T. Barnum para el circo ” - dijo refiriéndose al popular artista circense que se inventaba fantásticas historias para hacer más  emocionantes los espectáculos- “Es obvio que alguien debió  enseñarte a cabalgar y usar el látigo, pero  no creo que fueran los cosacos” -  Hizo una pausa -  “ ¿O sí? ”  

 

Él se rio entre dientes.  

 

- “ ¿Algo más, cara de ángel? ”  

 

No iba a dejar que se le escapara otra vez.  

 

- “ ¿Cuánto llevas en el circo? ”  

 

- “ He viajado con el circo de los Hermanos  Blackthorn  desde la adolescencia hasta que cumplí los veinte. Desde entonces voy y vengo”  

 

- “ ¿Qué haces el resto del tiempo? ”  

 

- “ Ya sabes la respuesta a eso. Estoy en prisión por asesinar a una camarera”  

 

Magnus  entrecerró los ojos, haciéndole  saber que lo tenía bien calado -  “ ¿No trabajas  todo el tiempo cono  gerente en el circo? ”  

 

- “ No ”  

 

Puede que,  si dejaba de presionarlo un rato,  pudiera sacarle más información personal- “ ¿Quiénes eran los Hermanos  Blackthorn ?  

 

- “Aquí sólo era  Brook Blackthorn .  Los hermanos Blackthorn  provienen de  una importante tradición circense, pero con todos los cambios en el negocio y el surgimiento de espectáculos  al estilo Cirque du Solei, decidieron establecerse en Los Ángeles y ahora son muy famosos en la costa Oeste. Brook siempre fue más tradicionalista, quería continuar con los viajes por  carretera , las carpas y  caravanas . Por  lo que se separó de la familia, el circo se  llama así por seguir la tradición de los Hermanos Ringling. La gente del circo considera que es mejor que todos crean que el circo es de una  familia,  aunque no sea  del todo cierto .   Ella  fue  la  única  propietaria  durante veinticinco años y, un poco antes de morir, me pidió qu e terminara la temporada”  

 

- “Un enorme sacrificio para ti”- Magnus  lo miró expectante y, en vista de que él no respondía, lo  presionó  un poco más -  “ Dejar  a un  lado tu vida normal …  tu trabajo de verdad…”  

 

- “Mmm” -   Ignorando el interrogatorio de Magnus, Alec hizo que se fijar a en una señal de la carretera- “ Avísame si ves más indicaciones como esa, ¿ de acuerdo ? ”  

 

Magnus  vio tres flechas rojas de cartón. Cada una de ellas tenía impresas unas letras azules y señalaban hacia la izquierda.  

 

- “ ¿Para qué son? ”  

 

- “ Nos guían hasta el recinto donde daremos la próxima función” -  desaceleró al acercarse a  un cruce y giró a la izquierda -  “Joe Murray , uno de nuestros hombres, sale una noche antes que nosotros y las va colocando. Es para indicar la ruta”  

 

Magnus  bostezó -  “ Tengo muchísimo sueño. En cuanto lleguemos, voy a  tomar una buena siesta”  

 

- “ Vas a tener que conformarte con dormir  por la  noche. El circo no mantiene a inútiles; todos trabajamos, incluso los niños. Vas a tener que hacer  algunas cosas”  

 

- “¿Esperas que trabaje?”  

 

- “ ¿Acaso temes romperte una uña? ”  

 

- “ No soy  el niño mimado que crees”  

 

Alec  le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad, pero Magnus intentaba evitar otra dis cusión e ignoró la provocación .  

 

- “ Sólo  me refería a  que no sé nada del mundo  circense”  

 

- “ Aprenderás. Bob Thorpe, el tipo que normalmente se encarga de la taquilla, tiene que ausentarse durante un par de días. Ocuparás su lugar hasta que vuelva, suponiendo, claro está, que sepas contar lo suficiente como para devolver bien el cambio”- comentó burlón .  

 

- “ Con las monedas de curso legal, sí ”-  respondió  Magnus  con un deje de desafío.  

 

- “ Después tendrás que encargarte de algunas tareas domésticas. Puedes comenzar por poner  algo de orden en la caravana. A gradecería  una comida caliente esta noche”  

 

- “Yo también, tendremos  que buscar un buen restaurante”  

 

- “ Eso no es lo que tenía en mente. Si no sabes cocinar, puedo enseñarte lo básico” - comentó Alec .  

 

Magnus  reprimió su enfado y adoptó un tono razonable -  “ No creo que intentar que me encargue yo sol o  de todas las tareas domésticas sea la mejor manera de empezar con buen pie este matrimonio. Deberíamos repartirnos el trabajo equitativamente”  

 

- “ De acuerdo. Pero si quieres un reparto equitativo, tendrás que hacer también otras cos as. Actuarás en la presentación”  

 

- “ ¿En la presentación? ”  

 

- “Así es, en el espectáculo, en  el desfile con el que se inic ia la función, y es obligatorio”  

 

- “ ¿Quieres que actúe en la función? ”  

 

- “ Todos, menos los obreros y los   _candy butchers_  salen  en el desfile”  

 

- “ ¿Qué son los   _candy butchers_? ”  

 

- “ El circo tiene su propio lenguaje, ya lo irás  aprendiendo . Los que atienden los puestos del circo  reciben el nombre de   _butchers_ *  porque, en el siglo XIX, un hombre que era carnicero abandonó su trabajo para trabajar en uno de los puestos ambulantes del circo de John Robinson Show. En los puestos de algodón de azúcar se venden  perros  calientes además de golosinas, por eso se llaman candy butchers. La carpa principal es lo que se conoce como circo en sí, nunca la  llames   _carpa_  a secas. Sólo se llama así a la de la cocina y a la casa de fieras. El recinto se divide en dos: la parte trasera, donde dormimos y aparcamos los remolques, y la parte delantera, o zona pública. Las representaciones tienen también un lenguaje distinto. Ya te irás acostumbrando ” -   hizo una pausa significativa -  “si te quedas lo suficiente”  

 

Magnus decidió ignorar eso último.  

 

- “ ¿Qué es un donnicker? Recuerdo que ayer usaste esa palabra”  

 

- “ Es la marca de los retretes  en  las caravanas, cara de ángel”  

 

- “ Ah ” -   Continuaron viajando varios kilómetros en silencio mientras  Magnus   pensaba en todo lo que  le había dicho. Pero era lo que no había dicho lo que más le preocupaba -  “¿No crees que deberías hablarme un poco más de  ti? Contarme algo sobre tu vida, que sea verdad claro”  

 

- “ No veo por qué ”  

 

- “ Porque estamos casados , Alexander . A cambio te contaré cualquier cosa que quieras saber de mí”  

 

- “ No hay nada que me interese saber de ti”  

 

Eso hirió los sentimientos de Magnus, pero de nuevo no quiso darle más importancia de la que tenía.  

 

- “Alexander, nos guste o no, ayer hicimos unos votos sagrados. Creo que lo primero que deberíamos hacer es preguntarnos qué esperamos de este matrimonio”  

 

Él meneó la cabeza lentamente.  Magnus  nunca había visto a un hombre que  luciera  más consternado.  

 

- “ Esto no es un matrimonio, Magnus”  

 

- “ ¿Perdón? ”  

 

- “ No es un matrimonio de verdad, así que quítate esa idea de la cabeza”  

 

- “ ¿De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto  que es un matrimonio de verdad”  

 

- “ No, no lo es. Es un acuerdo legal”  

 

- “ ¿ Acuerdo legal? ”  

 

- “Exacto”  

 

- “ Ya entiendo”  

 

- “Bien”  

 

La obstinación de  Alec lo enfureció -  “Bueno, pues ya que parezco ser la única persona  interesada  en este acuerdo legal por el momento, intentaré que funcione, tanto si quieres como si no”  

 

- “No quiero”  

 

- “ Alexander , hicimos unos votos. Unos votos sagrados”  

 

- “ Eso no tiene ningún  significado para mí , y tú lo sabes. Te dije desde  un  principio cómo iban a ser las cosas. No te respeto, ni siquiera me  agradas , te aseguro que no tengo ni la más mínima intención de jugar a las casitas.  Y deja de llamarme Alexander”  

 

- “ Estupendo. ¡Tú tampoco me  agradas ! ”  

 

- “Veo que nos entendemos”  

 

- “ ¿Cómo podría gustarme alguien que se ha dejado comprar? Pero eso no quiere decir que  vaya a ignorar mis obligaciones”  

 

- “Me alegra oírlo” -  dijo recorriéndolo lentamente con la mirada -  “ Me aseguraré de que tus obligaciones sean  placenteras”  

 

Magnus  sintió que se sonrojaba y esa inmadura reacción  lo enfado  lo suficiente como para desafiarlo.  

 

- “ Estás  hablando de  sexo, ¿por qué no hablas claro? ”  

 

- “ Por  supuesto que hablo de sexo”  

 

- “¿Con o sin tu látigo?”- Magnus  se arrepintió en cuanto las impulsivas palabras salieron de su boca.  

 

- “Tú eliges”  

 

Magnus fue incapaz de seguir soportando sus bromas. Se dio la vuelta y se  puso a mirar por la ventanilla.  

 

- “ ¿Magnus? ”  

 

Tal vez fuera porque deseaba  que fuera así , pero su voz le pareció más suave esta vez.   

 

Soltó un suspiro y dijo- “No quiero hablar de eso”  

 

- “ ¿De sexo? ”  

 

Magnus  asintió con la cabeza.  

 

- “ Tenemos que ser realistas ” - dijo  Alec -  “Ambos  somos personas saludables, y a pesar de tus diversos desórdenes de personalidad, no eres precisamente horrible”  

 

Magnus  se volvió hacia él para dirigirle su mirada más desdeñosa, pero lo que vio fue cómo una  esquina  de  su  boca se curvaba en lo que  hubiera sido una sonrisa, en el rostro de cualquier otra persona  

 

- “ Tú tampoco eres precisamente un adefesio” -   admitió a regañadientes- “P ero tienes muchos más desórdenes de personalidad que yo”  

 

- “No, creo que no”  

 

- “Te aseguro que sí”  

 

-" ¿Como cuáles?"

 

- “Pues bien, para empezar… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres oírlos? ”  

 

- “ No me  lo perdería por nada del mundo”  

 

- “ Bueno, pues eres  testarudo , terco  y dominante”  

 

- “ Pensaba que ibas a decir algo malo”  

 

- “ No eran cumplidos. Siempre he creído que un hombre con sentido del humor es más at ractivo que uno sexy y machista”  

 

- “ Bueno, pues avísame cuando llegues a la parte mala, ¿ si ? ”  

 

Magnus  lo fulminó con la mirada y optó por no mencionar los látigos que tenía debajo de la cama.  

 

- “Es imposible hablar contigo”  

 

Él ajustó la visera  para el sol .  

 

- “ Lo  que estaba tratando de decir,  antes de que me interrumpieras con la lista de mis cualidades ,  es que ninguno va a poder mantenerse célibe  durante los próximos seis meses”  

 

Magnus bajó la mirada. Si  Alec  supiera que  llevaba así toda la vida…  


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Cuando Magnus salió de la caravana por la tarde, se tropezó con una joven, espigada y morena, que llevaba un chimpancé sobre los hombros. La reconoció como Maia, de ‘Maia y sus Amigos’, un número en el que participaban un perro y el chimpancé. Tenía la cara redonda, la piel perfecta y el pelo chino con las puntas abiertas, algo en lo que Magnus podría ayudarle si le daba la oportunidad.

-“Bienvenida al circo de los Hermanos Blackthorn”- dijo la mujer- “Soy Maia”

Magnus le devolvió la cordial sonrisa.

-“Yo soy Magnus”

-“Lo sé. Kieran me lo ha dicho. Éste es Jordan”

-“Hola, Jordan”- Magnus levantó la cabeza hacia el chimpancé encaramado en los hombros de Maia, luego dio un salto atrás cuando él le enseñó los dientes y chilló. Ya estaba bastante nervioso tras un día sin nicotina y la reacción del chimpancé sólo consiguió exacerbarlo más.

-“Cállate, Jordan”- Maia le palmeó la pierna peluda- “No sé qué le pasa. Le gustan todas las personas”

-“Los animales no suelen tenerme mucho cariño”

-“Eso es porque te dan miedo. Ellos siempre notan ese tipo de cosas”

-“Supongo que será por eso. Me mordió un pastor alemán cuando era pequeño y desde entonces les tengo miedo a todos los animales”- el pastor alemán no había sido el único. Recordó una excursión del colegio a un zoo de Londres cuando tenía seis años. Se había puesto histérico cuando una cabra había comenzado a mordisquearle el uniforme.

Una mujer con unos pantalones bombachos negros y una camiseta enorme se acercó y se presentó como Lily Chen. Magnus sabía que era una de las chicas que entró a la pista a lomos de uno de los elefantes. Su ropa informal hizo que Magnus se sintiera demasiado elegante. Había querido tener buen aspecto en su primer día en la taquilla; para ello se había puesto una camisa de manga larga negra con aplicaciones a lo largo de la línea de botones, pantalones negros de diseñador, con un chaleco bordado en tonos morado y negro, acompañado de un collar que le daba un toque gótico a su atuendo, preferible a los simples vaqueros y la camiseta de rebaja que Alec había insistido en comprarle antes de llegar.

-“Magnus es novio de Alec”- dijo Maia.

-“Ya lo he oído”- contestó Lily- “Qué suerte la tuya. Alec está como una moto”

Magnus abrió la boca para decirles a esas chicas que era el esposo de Alec, no su novio, pero se echó hacia atrás cuando Jordan comenzó a gritarle.

-“Calla, Jordan”- Maia le dio al chimpancé una manzana, luego miró a Magnus con el evidente placer de quien ama un buen chisme- “Su relación debe ser seria. Jamás había visto que Alec trajera a un chico a vivir con él”

-“A Andie le va a dar un ataque cuando regrese”- parecía que a Lily le complacía tal posibilidad.

Jordan miró a Magnus fijamente, poniéndolo tan nervioso que le costó prestar atención a las dos jóvenes. Observó alarmada que Maia bajaba al chimpancé al suelo, donde se le agarró firmemente a la pierna.

Magnus dio otro paso atrás.

-“No tendrás una correa por ahí, ¿verdad?”- dijo Magnus levemente asustado.

Maia y Lily se rieron.

-“Está amaestrado”- dijo Maia- “No necesita correa”

-“¿Segura?”- preguntó Magnus dudoso.

-“Sí. ¿Cómo se conocieron Alec y tú? Jack Daily, el maestro de ceremonias, nos ha dicho que Alec no le ha querido contar nada de su amiguito”

-“Soy algo más que su amiguito”- aclaró al instante- “¿Estás segura sobre la correa?”

-“No te preocupes. Jordan no le haría daño ni a una mosca”

El chimpancé pareció perder interés en él, y Magnus se relajó.

-“No soy el amiguito de Alec”- repitió.

-“¿No están viviendo juntos?”- preguntó Madeline.

-“Claro que si. Pero soy su esposo”

-“¡Su esposo!”- Maia soltó un chillido de placer que estremeció a Magnus hasta la punta de los pies- “¡Alec y tú están casados! Es genial”

Lily miró a Magnus con resentimiento- “Voy a fingir que me parece bien, aunque llevo más de un mes intentando ligármelo”

-“Tú y medio circo”- se burló Maia.

-“Maaaagnus”- gritó Kieran desde el otro lado del patio.

-“¡Magnus!”- exclamó el muchacho- “Alec dice que te estás retrasando. Está bastante molesto contigo”

Magnus se sintió avergonzado. No quería que aquellas chicas supieran que no se habían casado por amor.

-“Es un impaciente”- suspiró, rodando los ojos teatralmente antes de guiñarles un ojo- “Supongo que será mejor que me vaya. Fue un placer conocerlas”- se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa, pero sólo había dado unos pasos, cuando sintió un golpe en la espalda.

-“¡Auch!”- se volvió con rapidez y vio una manzana mordida en el suelo a su lado. Más atrás, Jordan gritaba con deleite mientras Maia le dirigía una mirada avergonzada.

-“Lo siento”- gritó ella- “No sé por qué actúa de esta manera. Deberías estar avergonzado, Jordan, Magnus es nuestro nuevo amigo”

Las palabras de Maia mermaron el deseo de Magnus de estrangular a la pequeña bestia, así que se despidió de las dos mujeres con la mano y una sonrisa forzada, antes de dirigirse hacia la caravana de la taquilla. Se corrigió mentalmente al recordar que se suponía que tenía que llamarlo ‘el vagón rojo’.

Poco antes, Alec le había contado que las taquillas del circo se llamaban siempre así, fueran del color que fuesen.

Kieran se puso a su lado y acompaso su paso con el suyo.

-“Quería disculparme por haber sido grosero contigo ayer. Estaba de mal humor”

Magnus sintió que por fin veía a la persona que se ocultaba tras aquella fachada de hostilidad.

-“No pasa nada”

-“Alec está muy enfadado”- Magnus se sorprendió al oír un atisbo de simpatía en la voz de Kieran- “Andie dice que es el tipo de hombre que nunca está demasiado tiempo con una persona, así que mantente preparado para… ya sabes”

-“¿Para qué?”- dijo Magnus.

-“Ya sabes. Para que se olvide de ti”- soltó un suspiro de pesar- “Debe de ser una pena ser su novio tan poco tiempo”

Magnus sonrió- “Yo no soy su novio, Kieran. Soy su esposo”

Kieran se paró en seco y palideció- “¡No es cierto!”

Magnus también se detuvo y, cuando vio la reacción del muchacho, le tocó el brazo con preocupación.

-“Alec y yo nos casamos ayer por la mañana, Kieran”- explicó con voz comprensiva.

Kieran se soltó de un tirón- “No te creo. ¡Mientes! Sólo lo dices porque no te agrado”

-“No estoy mintiendo”

-“Alec no se ha casado contigo. ¡No lo ha hecho! ¡Andie me dijo que él jamás se casaría!”- chilló Kieran.

-“Pues Andie se ha equivocado”- para asombro de Magnus, a Kieran se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-“¡Eres una puta! ¡Te odio! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Odio que te hayas burlado de mí!”- dijo antes de dar la vuelta y correr hacia las caravanas.

Magnus se quedó perplejo mientras lo seguía con la mirada, intentando comprender la razón de tanta hostilidad hacia él. Sólo se le ocurrió una explicación. Kieran debía tener un flechazo con Alec. Magnus experimentó una inesperada punzada de compasión. Recordaba demasiado bien lo que se sentía ser un adolescente sin ningún control sobre las acciones de los adultos que lo rodeaban. Con un suspiro, se encaminó al vagón rojo.

A pesar del nombre que recibía, la taquilla era blanca, salpicada por un puñado de estrellas de colores y un letrero donde se leía: HERMANOS BLACKTHORN. En contraste con el alegre exterior, el interior era aburrido y desordenado. Un maltrecho escritorio de acero se asentaba frente a un pequeño sofá repleto de montones de periódicos. Había sillas que no hacían juego, un viejo archivador y un flexo verde con la pantalla abollada. Alec estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, con un móvil en una mano y un portapapeles en la otra. Una sola mirada a su expresión tempestuosa le dijo a Magnus que Kieran había tenido razón en una cosa: Alec estaba realmente enfadado.

Su esposo acabó la conversación bruscamente y se levantó, hablándole con esa calmada y espeluznante voz que estaba empezando a temer.

-“Cuando digo que estés en un sitio a una hora, quiero que estés allí a esa hora exacta”

-“Pero sí apenas llego media hora tarde”

Su voz se hizo todavía más áspera.

-“No sabes nada sobre la vida real, ¿verdad, Magnus? Esto es un trabajo, no es como tener cita en la peluquería. De ahora en adelante, te quitaré cinco dólares de sueldo por cada minuto de retraso”

A Magnus se le iluminó el rostro- “¿Vas a pagarme?”

Alec suspiró- “Por supuesto que voy a pagarte. Es decir, si realmente llegas a hacer algo. Pero no creas que vas a poder comprar diamantes. Los sueldos en el circo son muy bajos”

A Magnus no le importó, la idea de recibir un sueldo era emocionante- “Enséname qué tengo que hacer. Te prometo que no volveré a retrasarme”

Alec lo llevó hacia la ventanilla que había en el lateral de la caravana y le explicó el procedimiento con voz suave. Era muy sencillo y Magnus lo aprendió de inmediato.

-“Comprobaré hasta el último centavo”- dijo Alec- “Así que no agarres nada, ni siquiera para cigarros”

-“Oye, yo no haría eso”- respondió Magnus ofendido.

Alec no pareció convencido.

-“Y asegúrate de no perder de vista el cajón de la recaudación ni un minuto. El circo está al borde de la ruina, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder dinero”

-“Por supuesto que no lo haré. No soy estúpido”

Magnus contuvo el aliento presintiendo que Alec se burlaría, pero él simplemente se concentró en destrabar la bisagra de la ventanilla. Lo acompañó mientras atendía a los primeros clientes para asegurarse de que lo hacía bien, y cuando vio que no tenía ningún tipo de problema le dijo que se iba.

-“¿Vas a la caravana?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“Iré cuando tenga que vestirme. ¿Por qué?”

-“La he dejado algo revuelta”- Tenía que volver a la caravana antes de que él viera el desorden que había.  
Había estado muy aburrido y harto del desorden reinante había decidido comenzar a limpiar. Sabe debió haber dejado los armarios para el final, pero había querido limpiar todo a fondo, casi desinfectarlo. Así que había vaciado los estantes para limpiarlos primero. Ahora los armarios estaban limpios, pero no le había dado tiempo de volver a colocar las cosas y no había ni una sola superficie que no estuviera cubierta por algo: ropa, herramientas o un alarmante montón de látigos.

-“Te juro que recogeré todo en cuanto acabe aquí”- le dijo apresuradamente- “Así que no te preocupes si ves las cosas fuera de su sitio”

Él asintió con la cabeza y lo dejó solo.

.

.

.

.  


.

.

.

.

Las siguientes horas pasaron sin incidentes. A Magnus le gustaba conversar con las personas que iban a comprar las entradas, y en varias ocasiones, cuando las familias le parecían muy pobres, se inventó un sinnúmero de asombrosas razones para decirles que habían ganado entradas gratis.

Ya se había propagado el rumor de que era esposo de Alec, y muchos de los empleados del circo se inventaron excusas para pasar por allí y satisfacer su curiosidad sobre él. Tanta cordialidad extrañó a Magnus. Reconoció a algunos de los hombres que se ocupaban de los tenderetes, a algunos payasos y a varios miembros de la familia Lipscomb, que realizaba un número ecuestre. Se dio cuenta de que algunas de las chicas tenían que disimular para ocultar los celos que sentían porque hubiera logrado pescar a Alec Lightwood; Magnus apreció el gesto. Por primera vez, sintió un atisbo de esperanza. Tal vez las cosas resultarían bien después de todo.

Quizá la persona más interesante que se presentó ante ella fue Gwyn ap Nudd, el padre de Kieran. Apareció con sus ropas de trabajo: unos pantalones muy ajustados color verde adornados con lenguas de lentejuelas. La parte superior sólo cubierta por una red transparente salpicada de brillo.

Una chica llamada Charlene ya le había dicho que Gwyn y Alec eran los hombres más atractivos del circo, y tuvo que darle la razón. Gwyn ap Nudd le recordaba a una versión más baja de Sylvester Stallone, lleno de músculos, actitud arrogante y acento neoyorquino. Tenía un atrayente aspecto de tipo rudo, aunque por la manera en que le dio un buen repaso de arriba abajo Magnus supo que era un redomado Don Juan, a quien le daba lo mismo si eras hombre o mujer con tal de pasar un buen rato. Quizás así eran las cosas en el circo.

Gwyn se recostó en la esquina del escritorio con las piernas extendidas; la perfecta imagen de un hombre que se sentía a gusto con su cuerpo- “Así que procedes del circo, ¿no?”

Él le hizo la pregunta con el tono agresivo y casi acusatorio que muchos neoyorquinos empleaban para preguntar cualquier cosa y Magnus tardó un momento en darse cuenta de a qué se refería.

-“¿Yo? Oh, no. Mi familia nunca ha sido parte del circo”

-“Las cosas se complicaran más para ti. En el circo de los Hermanos Blackthorn no eres nadie si no puedes probar tu ascendencia circense con un mínimo de tres generaciones. Sólo pregúntale a Andie”

-“¿A Andie?”- qué raro una vez más el famoso Andie.

-“Si, el dueño del circo. Andrew Underhill-Blackthorn. Uno de los voladores más famosos del mundo. Trapecista”- aclaró cuando vio su expresión confusa- “Ahora entrena a los hermanos Tolea, que actúan con nosotros. Son rumanos. También se encarga de la coreografía en otros números, supervisa el vestuario y otras cosas por el estilo”

-“Si el circo es suyo, ¿por qué no lo dirige en vez de Alec?”

-“Éste es un trabajo de hombres. El gerente tiene que tratar con borrachos, peleas con cuchillo, discusiones. Alec comenzó a encargarse de muchas cosas cuando aún vivía Brook. A las personas no les agradaba que una mujer mandara. Para cuando se casó con Andrew, él aún era la estrella del espectáculo, por lo que Alec siguió actuando de gerente, aunque han logrado trabajar juntos en ocasiones”

-“Aún no conozco al famoso Andrew”

-“Se ausentó por algunos días. Lo hace en ocasiones, cuando las cosas se ponen feas por aquí”

Debió de resultar evidente que Magnus no comprendía lo que él había insinuado, así que se lo explicó.

-“A Andie le gustan los hombres. Sin embargo, no está demasiado tiempo con ninguno. Es un poco esnob. No se enrolla con nadie que no proceda de una antigua familia del circo”

La imagen que se había formado de la dueña del circo, una viuda entrada en años, se desvaneció de la mente de Magnus. El gesto tenso en la boca de Brady hizo que se preguntara si Andie Blackthorn no significaría algo para él.

-“En mi caso, mi viejo era carnicero en Brooklyn. Me marché con un circo ambulante el día que me gradué del instituto y nunca miré atrás”- lo miró con algo de rabia, como si esperara que dijera algo al respecto- “Sin embargo mis hijos sí tienen sangre circense en las venas gracias a su madre”

-“No creo haberla conocido”

-“Cassie murió hace dos años, pero nos divorciamos hace doce, por lo que no estoy exactamente de luto. Ella odiaba el circo, aunque había crecido en él, y por esa razón se mudó a Wichita y se graduó en la universidad, pero a mí me gusta este mundo y me quedé aquí”

Así que Kieran también había perdido a su madre. Magnus quiso saber aún máno- “Entonces tus hijos viven contigo, ¿no?

-“Cassie tenía problemas para manejar a los chicos, así que se vinieron a vivir conmigo cuando eran muy jóvenes. Desde ese día, hice una función con ellos. Zephir y Edrielle tienen ahora veinte y veintiún años. Son unos demonios, ¿pero qué puedes esperar siendo yo su padre?”

Magnus no estaba interesado en los diabólicos hijos de Gwyn e ignoró la inconfundible nota de orgullo en su voz.

-“Entonces, ¿Kieran acaba de venirse a vivir contigo?”

-“Llegó el mes pasado, pero solía pasar conmigo un par de semanas en verano. Aunque claro, no es como vivir aquí todo el año”

Cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño, se dio cuenta de que la situación no estaba resultando como él había planeado, un final rápido y corto para esa relación; pero Magnus ya tenía suficientes dificultades con su propia familia disfuncional como para hacer algo más que sentir una punzada de compasión hacia Kieran. No era de extrañar que fumara y se enamorara de hombres mayores que él. Aunque Gwyn ap Nudd era innegablemente atractivo, no parecía ser el más dedicado de los padres.

-“Ya he conocido a Kieran. Parece una chico... sensible”

-“Demasiado sensible diría yo. Ésta es una vida dura y Kieran es demasiado blando, todo le parece un juego”- Brady se levantó bruscamente- “Me voy antes de que comience a llegar la gente. Encantado de conocerte, Magnus”

-“Igualmente”

Cuando llegó a la puerta le dirigió otra de esas miradas de rompecorazones.

-“Alec es un hombre afortunado”

Magnus sonrió educadamente y deseó que también Alec pensase de esa manera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sólo después de que comenzara la segunda función, Magnus pudo abandonar la taquilla y observar la actuación de Alec. Esperaba que volver a ver el espectáculo diluyera la impactante sensación que había experimentado la noche anterior, pero la habilidad de su esposo le pareció todavía más impresionante. ¿Dónde había aprendido a hacer esas cosas?

Hasta que no terminó la función no recordó que debía acabar de ordenar la caravana. Regresó rápidamente y estaba abriendo la puerta cuando Maia, con Jordan encaramado de nuevo a sus hombros, lo llamó. Al ver a Magnus, el mono comenzó a chillar inmediatamente y a taparse los ojos.

-“Cállate, bicho malo. Ven, Magnus, quiero enseñarte algo”

Magnus cerró la puerta de la caravana con rapidez, antes de que Jill pudiese ver el desorden del interior y se diera cuenta de lo terribles que era con las labores domésticas. La joven lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo por la hilera de caravanas. A la izquierda pudo ver a Jack Daily, el maestro de ceremonias, hablando con Alec mientras los trabajadores comenzaban a apilar las gradas.

-“Auch”- exclamó Magnus cuando sintió un fuerte tirón del pelo.

Jordan chilló.

-“Niño malo”- canturreó Jill, mientras Magnus se colocaba lejos del alcance del chimpancé- “Ignóralo. En cuanto comprenda que no le haces caso te dejará en paz”

Magnus decidió no decirle lo mucho que dudaba que eso sucediera.

Rodearon la última caravana y Magnus soltó un jadeo de sorpresa al ver a muchos de los artistas, todavía con ropa de actuación, alrededor de una mesa plegable sobre la que había una pastel rectangular con unos novios de plástico en el centro. Lily, la chica que había conocido antes, estaba cerca del pastel, junto con Gwin ap Nudd y sus hijos, el más joven de los Lipscomb, varios payasos y otros muchos empleados que había conocido antes. Sólo Kieran parecía haberse quedado al margen.

Sonriendo ampliamente, Jack Daily empujó a Alec hacia delante mientras Lily levantaba las manos como un director de orquesta.

-“Atención todos. ¡Felicidades! ¡Felicidades!”

Mientras el grupo cantaba, a Magnus se le empañaron los ojos. Esas personas apenas lo conocían, pero le tendían una mano amistosa. Después de la fría ceremonia que había sido su boda, el joven disfrutó la intimidad de ese momento. En esa improvisada reunión de los amigos de Alec, se sintió como si estuviera asistiendo a una verdadera celebración, a una aceptación de que había ocurrido algo realmente bueno y personal, como si aquello no fuera un castigo de su padre sino una ocasión feliz.

-“Gracias”- susurró ella cuando terminaron de cantar- “Gracias de todo corazón”

Miró a Alec, y la felicidad de la joven se evaporó al ver su expresión rígida y gélida.

La gente fue guardando silencio poco a poco. Se dieron cuenta de la reacción de Alec y supieron que algo iba mal. ‘Por favor, no lo hagas — pensó ella — Quiero que sean mis amigos. Por favor finge ser feliz'.

Algunas mujeres se miraron de reojo. La certeza de que Alec era un novio radiante desapareció con rapidez y Magnus observó cómo varias miradas se posaban en su barriga para intentar averiguar si acaso estaba embarazado.

Magnus se obligó a hablar- “Nunca me habían dado una sorpresa tan agradable. ¿Y a ti, Alec?”- Hubo un largo silencio antes de que él asintiera con la cabeza. Magnus levantó la barbilla con dignidad y forzó una sonrisa.

-“El pastel se ve delicioso. Apuesto a que todos quieren probarla”- miró fijamente a Alec, suplicándole en silencio que colaborara- “Anda, cortémosla juntos”

El silencio pareció extenderse infinitamente.

-“Tengo las manos sucias. Hazlo tú”

Con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza, Magnus se acercó a la mesa plegable- “Por supuesto, no queremos que alguien se enferme”- cogió un cuchillo y comenzó a cortar la tarta en porciones cuadradas. Continuaron en silencio mientras Magnus intentaba fingir que no pasaba nada.

-“No puedo creer que improvisaran esto con tanta rapidez. ¿Cómo demonios lo habéis hecho?”

Lily movió los pies con inquietud - ¿Esto? No... no fue tan difícil”

-“Bueno, con todas sus funciones y preparativos, estoy impresionado”- Con las mejillas doliéndole por el esfuerzo de sonreír, Magnus cortó el primer trozo de pastel, lo colocó en un plato de cartón y se lo dio a Alec.

Él lo tomó sin decir palabra.

El silencio se hizo más ensordecedor. Finalmente, Maia se acercó con rapidez, mirando a los novios con nerviosismo.

-“Siento que sea de chocolate. Tuvimos poco tiempo, y en la pastelería no había tartas de boda”

Magnus la miró con gratitud al ver que intentaba aliviar la tensa situación- “¿Bromeas? El pastel de chocolate es mi favorito”

Alec colocó el plato sobre la mesa tan bruscamente que el intacto trozo de pastel se tambaleó y cayó de lado.

-“Disculpen, pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Gracias por todo”

A Magnus le tembló la mano cuando le pasó un plato a Lily. Alguien soltó una risita maliciosa. Magnus levantó la cabeza y vio que había sido Kieran.

El adolescente le dirigió una sonrisa triunfal y corrió detrás de Alec.

-“¿Quieres que te eche una mano?”

-“Claro, peque”- La voz cálida y afectuosa de Alec respondiéndole a Kieran, llegó a través de la brisa nocturna- “Tenemos problemas con uno de los camiones de carga. Puedes ayudarme a checarlo.

Magnus parpadeó con fuerza. Era de lágrima fácil, pero si lloraba ahora nunca podría volver a enfrentarse a esas personas.

-“¿Pastel?”- preguntó con un plato experiencia extendido hacia un hombre rubio con barba y aspecto de surfista. Recordó que se había presentado como Neeco Martin, el domador de elefantes, cuando había ido a conocerla al vagón rojo.

Él lo tomó sin decir palabra y le dio la espalda para decirle algo a uno de los payasos. Lily dio un paso adelante para ayudar a Magnus, pensando, sin duda, que era mejor acabar lo antes posible. Los demás artistas fueron cogiendo el trozo de tarta que les correspondía y, uno a uno, se fueron marchando.

Al cabo de un rato, sólo quedaron Maia y el.

-“Lo siento, Magnus. Pensé que era una buena idea, pero debí saber que a Alec no le parecería bien. Es muy reservado”

Él ni siquiera se había molestado en mencionarle a sus amigos que se había casado.

Magnus forzó otra sonrisa- “No te preocupes, querida. Todas las parejas tardan algún tiempo en adaptarse al matrimonio”

Maia recogió los restos de la tarta y se los ofreció a Magnus- “Es tu favorito, ¿no? ¿Por qué no te llevas lo que queda?”

Magnus pudo sentir la bilis en la garganta cuando los cogió; su único deseo era perder de vista aquel pastel.

-¡Mira la hora! Sí que se ha hecho tarde. Y tengo un montón de cosas que hacer antes de acostarme”- dijo Magnus rápidamente y huyó de allí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Durante las horas siguientes, mientras desmontaban el circo para llevarlo al siguiente pueblo, Magnus se dedicó a recolocar todo dentro de los armarios. Se sentía invadido por una sensación de desesperación y un infinito cansancio que hacía que apenas pudiera mantenerse en pie, pero a pesar de ello siguió trabajando.

Los caros pantalones de marca que llevaba puestos estaban completamente sucios y la camisa se le pegaba a la piel, pero no le importó. Quería que esas personas fueran amigos suyos, pero ahora que sabían lo poco que le importaba a Alec y lo que pensaba de su matrimonio, ya no lo serían. La pequeña reunión improvisada y el pastel habían sido una pequeña bendición, pero su esposo lo había estropeado todo.

Alec entró en la caravana, que todavía parecía tan desordenada como está mañana, poco después de medianoche. Aunque Magnus había limpiado y organizado los armarios, no había tenido ni tiempo ni energía para hacer nada más. Los platos sucios seguían amontonados en el fregadero y la cacerola llena de costra estaba sobre el fogón.

Apoyó las manos en las caderas y examinó los muebles sucios, la polvorienta superficie de la mesa y los restos del pastel de boda.

-“Pensé que ibas a limpiar esto. Pero ya veo que sigue igual de sucio”

Magnus apretó los dientes- “Los armarios están limpios”

-“¿A quién coño le importan los armarios? ¿No sabes hacer nada bien?”

Magnus no lo pensó. Llevaba horas trabajando, su matrimonio era una farsa y había sido humillado en público por un hombre que había jurado honrarlo ante Dios. Con rapidez, recogió la tarta con una mano y se la lanzó.

-“¡Eres un imbécil!”

Alec extendió las manos automáticamente para impedir que se la arrojara, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. El pastel le dio en el hombro y se deshizo en mil pedazos.

Magnus observó el desastre con una curiosa indiferencia. Trocitos de pastel y azúcar glas habían volado por todas partes. Una pegajosa sustancia blanca salpicaba el pelo, las cejas e incluso las pestañas de Alec. Los pedazos de chocolate que se le habían quedado pegados a la mandíbula cayeron sobre el hombro de su camiseta. La indiferencia de Magnus desapareció cuando vio que se ponía rojo.

Iba a matarlo.

Alec intentó limpiarse los ojos a la vez que se movía hacia él. Magnus se apartó de su camino y, aprovechando la ceguera temporal de Alec, salió corriendo por la puerta.

Miró frenéticamente a su alrededor, buscando un lugar seguro donde esconderse. Habían desmontado el circo. Las carpas más pequeñas estaban cerradas y la mayoría de los camiones se habían marchado. Tropezó con un matorral y acabó refugiándose en un estrecho espacio entre dos furgonetas. El corazón le golpeaba con fuerza contra las costillas. ¿Qué había hecho?

Dio un respingo al oír la voz de un hombre y se deslizó más profundamente en las sombras, chocando contra algo sólido. Sin mirar lo que era, se apoyó allí mientras recobraba el aliento. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en encontrarlo? Y... ¿qué haría luego con él.

Sintió un gruñido justo detrás de la oreja, un helado escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Se volvió con rapidez y se quedó mirando fijamente un par de ojos color dorado pálido.

Se quedó paralizado. Sabía qué clase de bestia era aquélla. Sabía que tenía ante sí a un tigre, pero era incapaz de asimilarlo.

El animal estaba tan cerca que sintió su aliento en el rostro. El tigre dejó al descubierto los dientes, un arma afilada y letal. Magnus olió su esencia y oyó cómo aquel ronco gruñido de intimidación aumentaba de volumen hasta convertirse en un rugido cruel. Salió de su parálisis saltando hacia atrás cuando el animal embistió contra los barrotes de hierro que los separaban.

Magnus chocó con violencia contra algo sólido y humano, pero no pudo arrancar la vista del tigre. Una alarma comenzó a sonar en su cabeza. En ese momento, la bestia parecía la reencarnación de toda la maldad del mundo y la joven sintió como si esa malevolencia fuera dirigida hacia ella. Como si de alguna manera, en esa salvaje noche de Carolina del Sur, hubiera encontrado su destino.

Se dio la vuelta, incapaz de soportar la intensa mirada de esos ojos dorados por más tiempo. Al volverse se topó con una cálida fortaleza y supo que había encontrado un santuario.

Luego sintió algo áspero bajo la mejilla. Los acontecimientos, el miedo, el cansancio y todos los angustiosos cambios en su vida durante los últimos dos días lo abrumaron y se echó a llorar.

La mano de Alec fue sorprendentemente suave cuando la tomó por la barbilla para obligarlo a mirarle a la cara. Magnus se encontró con otro par de pálidas pupilas, tan parecidas a los dorados ojos del tigre, que sintió como si hubiera escapado de una bestia para caer en las garras de otra.

-“Ragnor no puede lastimarte, Magnus. Está en una jaula”

-“¡Eso no importa!”- La histeria se apoderó de él.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que una jaula no podía protegerle de lo que había visto en los ojos de ese enorme felino?

Pero Alec no lo entendía y Magnus nunca podría explicarle la fugaz sensación de haber tenido un encuentro cara a cara con su propio destino. Se apartó de él.

-“Lo siento. Tienes razón. Me estoy portando como estúpido”

-“Y no por primera vez”- dijo él con seriedad.

Magnus levantó la mirada hacía él. Aún manchado de pastel y azúcar glas, tenía un aspecto feroz, magnífico y aterrador; igual que el tigre. Se dio cuenta de que a Alec le temía de otra manera, de una que no comprendía por completo, sólo sabía que era algo que iba más allá de la amenaza física. Era más que eso. De alguna manera sentía que Alexander Lightwood podía romperle el corazón.

Magnus había llegado a los límites de su resistencia. Habían sido demasiados cambios, demasiados conflictos, y no tenía ganas de luchar más. Estaba cansada hasta lo más profundo de su ser y apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar.

-“Supongo que ahora me amenazarás con algo horrible”  
-“¿No crees merecerlo? Sólo los niños tiran las cosas, no los adultos”

-“Tienes razón, por supuesto”- Se apartó el pelo de la cara con una mano temblorosa- “¿De qué se trata esto, Alec? ¿Humillación? Ya he tenido bastante por esta noche. ¿Desprecio? También he tenido suficiente, toda mi vida. ¿Odio? No, eso no funcionará; estoy demasiado entumecido para sentirlo”- Hizo una pausa, vacilando- “Me temo que tendrás que recurrir a algo distinto”

Mientras lo miraba, le pareció tan infeliz que algo se ablandó en el interior de Alec. Sabía que Magnus le tenía miedo —se había asegurado de ello— y aun así seguía sin poderse creer que hubiera tenido el valor suficiente como para tirarle el pastel. Pobre cabeza hueca. No se le había ocurrido pensar que había sido como atacarle con las garras de un gatito.

La sintió temblar bajo sus manos. Magnus había guardado las garras y sus ojos sólo mostraban desesperación. ¿Estaba consciente de que su rostro reflejaba cada uno de sus sentimientos?

Se preguntó con cuántos hombres se habría acostado. Probablemente ni él mismo lo sabía. A pesar de su inocente apariencia, estaba claro que le gustaban los placeres de la vida. También era un poco atolondrado y no le costaba imaginárselo en la cama de cualquier playboy, sin ni siquiera saber cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Al menos eso era algo que se le daba bien. Mientras lo observaba tuvo que contener el repentino deseo de cogerlo en brazos y llevarlo de vuelta a la caravana, donde lo dejaría en la cama y satisfaría todas las preguntas que comenzaba a hacerse. ¿Cómo se vería su piel desnuda entre las sábanas revueltas, el contraste de su palidez contra el acaramelado cuerpo? Quería conocer la suavidad de sus caricias, el olor y sabor de su piel. Deseaba sentir la dureza de su miembro frotándose contra el suyo y el calor de su pasaje más íntimo.  
  
El día anterior, tras la boda, se había dicho a sí mismo que no era el tipo de hombre con el que se acostaría, pero eso había sido antes de atisbar aquel redondo trasero bajo la camiseta cuando la despertó esa mañana. Había sido antes de observarle en la camioneta, cruzando y descruzando esas largas piernas, Tenía los pies bonitos y pequeños, con un empeine alto y delicado y las uñas pintadas del mismo color rojo que el manto de una virgen ortodoxa.

No le gustaba que otros hombres supieran más de los apetitos sexuales de su esposo que él mismo. Pero también sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. No podía tocarlo hasta asegurarse de que Magnus entendía cómo serían las cosas entre ambos. Y para entonces, había muchas posibilidades de que cogiera la maleta y se largara.

Lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo a la cravana. Por un momento, Magnus se resistió, y luego cedió.

-“De verdad, comienzo a odiarte”- dijo débilmente- “Lo sabes, ¿no?

A él le sorprendió que aquellas palabras le dolieran, sobre todo cuando eso era exactamente lo que quería. Magnus no estaba hecho para una vida tan dura y Alec no tenía ningún deseo de alargar aquella situación indefinidamente. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-“Quizá sea lo mejor”

-“Hasta ahora nunca había odiado a nadie. Ni siquiera a Lilith o a mi padre, y ellos me han dado razones suficientes para hacerlo. Pero ni siquiera te importa lo que sienta por ti, ¿verdad?$

-“No”

-“Creo que nunca he conocido a nadie tan frío”

-“Seguro que no”- ‘Frío, Alec. Eres tan frío'. Se lo había oído a muchas personas antes que a él. Mujeres de buen corazón. Hombres competentes e inteligentes que habían merecido algo más que un hombre cuyos sentimientos habían desaparecido mucho tiempo antes de conocerlos.

Cuando era joven había pensado que una familia podría curar esa parte herida y solitaria de su interior. Pero mientras buscaba una relación duradera había herido a esas mujeres de buen corazón y se había probado a sí mismo que no tenía sentimientos para amar a nadie, ni aunque hubiera sido su intención hacerlo.

Llegaron a la caravana. Pasó junto a Magnus al llegar a la puerta y se metió dentro.

-“Voy a darme una ducha. Te ayudaré a limpiar cuando salga”

Magnus lo detuvo antes de que llegase al baño- “¿No podrías haber fingido ser feliz esta noche?”

-“Soy como soy, Magnus. Yo no finjo. Nunca”

-“Estaban tratando de ser amables. ¿Te costaba tanto disimular un poco?”

'¿Como podía explicárselo para que lo entendiera?'

-“Creciste protegido, Magnus, pero yo lo hice de la manera más cruda. Mucho más cruda de lo que puedas imaginar. Cuando creces así, tienes que aprender a protegerte de alguna manera, tienes que aferrarte a algo que impida que te conviertas en una bestia. En mi caso ha sido el orgullo. Nunca me doblego. Jamás”

-“No puedes condicionar tu vida por eso. El orgullo no es tan importante como otras cosas”

-“¿Como cuáles?”

-“Como...”- Magnus vaciló, como si supiera que a él no le iba a gustar lo que estaba a punto de decir- “Como el cariño y la compasión. Como el amor”

Alec se sintió viejo y cansado- “El amor no existe para mí”

-“Existe para todo el mundo”

-“No para mí. No te hagas ideas románticas conmigo, Magnus. Sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo. He aprendido a vivir según mis reglas. Intento ser honesto y lo más justo posible. Por este motivo paso por alto que me hayas tirado el pastel. Comprendo que esto es duro para ti y supongo que lo estás haciendo lo mejor posible. Pero no confundas justicia con sentimientos. No soy un sentimental. Puede que eso de las emociones funcione con otras personas, pero no conmigo.

-“Esto no me gusta”- susurró Magnus- “No me gusta nada”

-“Has caído en manos del diablo, cariño. Cuanto antes lo aceptes, mejor será para ti”- dijo Alec cuando por fin habló, con una voz que nunca había sonado tan triste.

Alec entró en el baño, cerró la puerta y apretó los párpados, intentando apartar de su mente el juego de emociones que había visto cruzar por el rostro de su esposo. Había visto de todo: cautela, inocencia y una esperanza casi aterradora de que quizás él no fuera tan malo como parecía.

Pobre cabeza hueca.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, y mil disculpas por la enorme demora del capítulo.
> 
> Hubo un cambio en el nombre de un personaje debido a la serie ;-)

 

 

 

-“Vete”

 

-“Es mi último aviso, cara de ángel. Dentro de tres minutos nos vamos”

 

Magnus abrió los ojos lo justo como para echarle una ojeada al reloj y ver que eran las cinco de la mañana. No pensaba ir a ninguna parte a esas horas, así que se acurrucó más bajo las mantas y volvió a dormirse. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Alec lo cogía en brazos.

 

“¡Hey!”- gritó- “¿Qué demonios haces?”

 

Sin decir ni una palabra, Alec lo sacó al gélido aire matutino, lo metió en la camioneta y dio un portazo. La fría tapicería de vinilo contra sus piernas desnudas espabiló a Magnus de golpe y le hizo recordar que sólo llevaba puesto la camisa de un pijama de seda que había logrado encontrar y unos diminutos boxers. Alec subió del otro lado y unos instantes más tarde abandonaron el lugar.

 

-“¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Apenas son las cinco de la madrugada! ¡Nadie se levanta tan temprano!”

 

-“Nosotros sí. Tenemos que ir a Carolina del Norte”

 

Alec parecía bien despierto. Se había afeitado y llevaba puestos unos vaqueros y una camisa roja. Deslizó los ojos por las piernas desnudas de Magnus.

 

-“Espero que la próxima vez te levantes cuando te lo diga”

 

-“¡Ni siquiera estoy vestido! Debes dejar que me ponga algo de ropa. Y necesito mi maquillaje. ¡Mi cabello...! ¡Necesito lavarme los dientes!”

 

Alec metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un aplastado paquete de chicles Orbit.

 

Magnus se lo arrebató, sacó dos y se los metió en la boca. Recordando lo que sucedió la noche anterior, escudriñó el rostro de Alec buscando algún rastro de resentimiento, pero encontró nada. Estaba demasiado cansado y deprimido para volver a discutir, pero si se quedaba callado, parecería como si se hubiera rendido y estaba dispuesto hacer lo que él quería.

 

-“Me será muy difícil quedarme aquí después de lo que sucedió anoche”- le reprochó Magnus.

 

-“No te iba a resultar fácil de todas maneras”- contestó Alec.

 

-“Soy tu esposo”- dijo Magnus con voz queda- “Y tengo mi orgullo. Anoche me humillaste delante de todos y no me lo merecía”

 

Alec no dijo nada y, si no hubiera sido por la manera en que frunció los labios, Magnus habría pensado que no siquiera lo escuchaba.

 

Se sacó el chicle de la boca y lo guardó en el envoltorio- “Oríllate, por favor, déjame agarrar mis cosas”

 

-“Debiste hacerlo antes”

 

-“Estaba dormido”- replicó Magnus.

 

-“Intenté despertarte”- insistió Alec.

 

-“Eres de piedra. ¿Acaso no tienes sentimientos?”- Magnus tiró del bajo de la camisa para taparse todo lo posible.

 

Alec bajó la mirada a los muslos desnudos de Magnus- “Claro que tengo sentimientos. Pero no creo que sean los que tú quieres”

 

Magnus siguió intentando bajarse la delgada camisa de seda- “Quiero mi ropa”

 

-“Te desperté con tiempo de sobra para vestirte”

 

-“Lo digo en serio, Alexander. Esto no es gracioso. Estoy casi desnudo”

 

-“De eso ya me di cuenta”

 

-“¿Acaso te excito?”- preguntó Magnus bruscamente a causa del sueño que tenía.

 

-“Pues sí”- dijo directamente.

 

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Había pensado que él le respondería con su habitual desdén. Al recobrarse de la sorpresa, le lanzó una mirada feroz.

 

-“Vaya... pues qué pena. Porque yo no siento ningún interés por ti. Por si no lo sabías, Alexander, el cerebro es el órgano sexual más importante, y mi cerebro no está interesado en hacer nada contigo”

 

-“¿Tu cerebro?”- preguntó Alec.

 

-“Tengo cerebro”- dijo Magnus, indignado.

 

-“Jamás lo he dudado”- respondió Alec algo sarcástico.

 

-“Si, claro. No soy estúpido, Alexander. Puede que mi educación no fuera lo que se llama convencional, pero te aseguro que fue muy completa”

 

-“Es Alec. Y tu padre no opina lo mismo”

 

-“Lo sé. Le gusta decirle a todo el mundo que soy un inculto porque mi madre me sacaba del colegio cada dos por tres. Pero la acompañaba cada vez que ella hacía un viaje interesante,  si creía que podría ser beneficioso para mí. Algunas veces podían pasar meses antes de que regresara al colegio. En ocasiones, ni siquiera volvía, pero ella se aseguraba de que siguiera estudiando”- explicó Magnus.

 

-“¿De qué manera?”

 

-“Bueno, siempre le pedía a quienquiera que fuera a visitarla o pasara algún tiempo con ella, que me enseñara algo de provecho”

 

-“Pensaba que tu madre sólo trataba con estrellas de rock”- se burló Alec.

 

-“Aprendí bastante sobre alucinógenos”- ironizó Magnus.

 

-“Me lo imagino”- replicó Alec rodando los ojos.

 

-“Pero también estábamos con otro tipo de gente. Fue la princesa Margarita la que me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre la historia de la familia real británica”

 

Alec clavó los ojos en Magnus-  “¿Hablas en serio?”

 

-“Claro. Y no fue la única. Crecí rodeado de gente famosa”- Magnus no quería que Alec pensara que estaba presumiendo, así que omitió mencionar la espectacular puntuación que había obtenido en las pruebas de acceso a la universidad- “Te agradecería que dejaras de poner en duda mi inteligencia. Si en cualquier momento te apetece hablar de Platón, estoy más que dispuesto”

 

-“He leído a Platón”- dijo Alec a la defensiva.

 

-“¿En griego?”

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuaron el viaje en absoluto silencio hasta que, finalmente, Magnus se quedó dormido. En sueños buscó una posición más cómoda y acabó apoyándose en el hombro de Alec.

 

Un mechón de su cabello se agitó por la brisa y acarició la mejilla de Alec. Él lo dejó jugar allí un rato, rozándole levemente la mandíbula. Magnus olía a un perfume amaderado y caro, como una tranquilizadora esencia hindú.

 

Magnus tenía razón sobre lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Se había portado como un verdadero _idiota_. Pero fue porque lo habían tomado por sorpresa. No quería que se celebrara algo que, para él, no tenía ninguna importancia. Si no era precavido, Magnus se tomaría ese matrimonio muy en serio.

 

Pensó en que nunca había conocido a un hombre con tantas contradicciones. Magnus había dicho que era como un robot sin sentimientos, pero se equivocaba. Claro que tenía sentimientos. Sólo que no eran los que él deseaba; la vida le había enseñado que era incapaz de tenerlos.

 

Se dijo a sí mismo que debía prestar atención a la carretera, pero no pudo resistirse a mirar hacia abajo, al cálido y delgado cuerpo que se acurrucaba contra él. Magnus tenía las piernas recogidas sobre el asiento y, finalmente, había perdido la batalla contra la camisa de seda que se le había subido y mostraba la suave curva interior del muslo. Los ojos de Alec subieron por la piel color caramelo de sus muslos hasta llegar a los apretados bóxers y el bulto que se marcaba en ellos. Cuando el calor se le concentró en la entrepierna, apartó la mirada enfadado consigo mismo por someterse a esa tortura. ‘Dios, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan guapo?'

 

Además de tonto, mimado, y más superficial de lo que nadie podía imaginar. Nunca había conocido a un hombre que se pasara tanto tiempo delante del espejo. Pero a pesar de todos esos defectos, Alec tenía que admitir que Magnus no era el joven egoísta y egocéntrico que había creído. Poseía una inesperada y perturbadora dulzura que lo hacía ver más vulnerable de lo que le gustaría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Magnus salió de los servicios del comedor de carretera donde le acababa de pedir un cigarrillo a una señora, vio que Alec estaba ligando de nuevo con una mesera. Aunque le había dejado claro que no tenía intención de tomarse en serio su matrimonio, verlo actuar de esa manera lo deprimió. Cuando lo observó asentir con la cabeza a algo que le había dicho la chica, Magnus se dio cuenta de que su esposo le estaba dando la excusa perfecta para ignorar sus votos matrimoniales. La horrible escena de la tarta y lo que le había dicho después deberían librarlo de su compromiso. Alec no tenía intención de mantener los votos, ¿por qué lo haría él?

 

Porque su conciencia no le ofrecía otra opción. Suspiró reuniendo un poco de coraje y, componiendo una sonrisa, se dirigió hacia el reservado de vinilo naranja. Ni la camarera ni Alec le prestaron atención cuando se deslizó en el asiento. Una tarjeta con forma de tetera indicaba que la chica se llamaba Tracy. Estaba muy maquillada, pero no se podía negar su belleza. Y Alec parecía un hombre encantador que le ofrecía una amplía y perezosa sonrisa con una mirada apreciativa.

 

Por fin  Alec pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Magnus- “¿Ya de vuelta, bro?”

 

'¡Bro!', pensó Magnus indignado, pero que clase de estupidez era eso.

 

Alec le dirigió una sonrisa desafiante- “Tracy y yo estamos conociéndonos”

 

-“Estoy tratando de convencer a tu amigo de que me espere”- dijo Tracy- “Mi turno acaba en una hora, a ti no te importaría quedarte un poco más, ¿cierto?”

 

Magnus supo que si no ponía fin a ese tipo de cosas de inmediato, Alec pensaría que podía ignorar alegremente sus responsabilidades durante seis meses. Se inclinó hacia delante con una enorme sonrisa de alivio.

 

-“Por supuesto que no”- respondió alegre- “Eres una linda chica, querida. Se ha sentido muy tímido con las mujeres desde que le diagnosticaron ese problema médico. Ya le dije que no debe preocuparse por esas molestas enfermedades de transmisión sexual, después de todo los antibióticos hacen milagros”

 

La sonrisa de Tracy vaciló. Clavó los ojos en Magnus, luego en Alec y palideció.

 

-“El jefe me regañara si hablo demasiado tiempo con los clientes. Tengo que irme”- dijo y se alejó apresuradamente de la mesa.

 

La taza de café de Alec tintineó sobre el platito.

 

Magnus se enfrentó a él- “Ni se te ocurra decir nada, Alexander. Hemos hecho unos votos sagrados”- le recordó.

 

-“No creo en ellos”- respondió Alec de mala gana.

 

-“Eso no me importa, Alexander. Eres un hombre comprometido. Y los hombres comprometidos no ligan con meseras. Por favor, procura no olvidarlo”

 

Alec le gritó de vuelta a la camioneta, llamándolo ‘inmaduro’ o ‘egoísta’. Sólo se calló cuando se pusieron en marcha.

 

Habían recorrido en silencio casi dos kilómetros cuando a Magnus le pareció escuchar una risita ahogada, pero cuando lo miró, vio el mismo rostro impasible de siempre. Y como ya sabía que el oscuro corazón ruso de Alec Lightwood no poseía ni la más mínima pizca de sentido del humor, dio por hecho que se había equivocado.

 

 

 

 

Al atardecer, Magnus estaba muy cansado. Sólo esforzándose al máximo había sido capaz de terminar de limpiar la caravana, ducharse, preparar algo de comer y llegar al vagón rojo a tiempo para atender la taquilla. Se habría demorado mucho más si Alec no hubiera limpiado los restos de pastel la noche anterior. Dado que había sido Magnus quien lo había tirado, fue toda una sorpresa que incluso pensara en ayudarle.

 

Era sábado y escuchó sin querer las breves conversaciones que mantenían los trabajadores que se acercaban a recoger los sobres de su paga. Alec le había contado que algunos de los que montaban las carpas y trasladaban el equipo eran alcohólicos y drogadictos, pero que los sueldos bajos y las malas condiciones no atraían a empleados más estables. Algunos llevaban años trabajando en el circo sólo porque no tenían otra parte donde ir. Otros eran aventureros atraídos por el encanto del mundo circense, pero generalmente nadie duraba mucho tiempo allí.

 

Alec alzó la mirada del escritorio cuando Magnus entró en la caravana; en su cara se había dibujado lo que comenzaba a pensar que era un ceño perpetuo.

 

-“Las cuentas de ayer no cuadran”- reclamó apenas se acercó.

 

Había sido muy cuidadoso al dar el cambio y estaba seguro de no haber cometido ningún error. Acercándose por detrás, miró las hojas pulcramente escritas.

 

-“¿Dónde?”

 

Alec señaló el libro de ingresos que había encima del escritorio- “He cotejado los números de las entradas con los recibos. Y no coinciden”

 

Tardó sólo un momento en darse cuenta de qué era lo que pasaba- “No coinciden porque regalé algunas entradas de cortesía. Fueron como una docena”

 

-“¿Entradas de cortesía?”

 

-“Para las familias pobres, Alexander”- dijo Magnus en tono condescendiente.

 

-“¿Entonces decidiste ser caritativo?”- preguntó Alec rodando los ojos.

 

-“No podía aceptar ese dinero”- insistió Magnus.

 

-“Sí podías, Magnus. Y de ahora en adelante lo harás. En casi todos los pueblos, el circo es patrocinado por una organización local. Ellos dan pases especiales, también yo si se da el caso. Pero tú no tienes ese derecho, ¿entendido?”

 

-“Pero…”

 

-“¿Entendido?”

 

Magnus asintió con la cabeza.

 

-“Bien. Si piensas que alguien merece un pase, me lo dices y yo me ocuparé de ello”

 

-“De acuerdo”

 

Alec se puso en pie y frunció el ceño.

 

-“Hoy vuelve Andie. Le diré que te busque un traje para la función. Cuando pueda atenderte, enviaré a alguien para que se ocupe de la taquilla”

 

-“Pero… no soy artista”- replicó Magnus horrorizado.

 

-“Esto es el circo, cara de ángel. Todo el mundo es artista”

 

La curiosidad que sentía por el misterioso Andie hizo que ignorase la mueca de Alec- “Gwyn me dijo que Andie fue un famoso trapecista”

 

-“Es el último de los Underhill. Su familia era al trapecio lo que los Wallenda a la cuerda floja.

 

-“¿Por qué dejó de actuar?”- preguntó cada vez más curioso.

 

-“Podría volver a hacerlo. Andie sólo tiene treinta y se mantiene en muy buena forma, pero dejó de ser el mejor y se retiró”

 

-“Parece que se lo tomó en serio”

 

-“Muy en serio. Intenta mantenerte fuera de su camino lo más que puedas”- Alec se dirigió a la puerta- “Y recuerda lo que te dije sobre la caja del dinero. No la pierdas de vista”

 

-“De acuerdo”

 

Con una brusca inclinación de cabeza, Alec desapareció.

 

Magnus se encargó de la venta de entradas sin problemas. El flujo de gente cesó en cuanto empezó la función, y decidió sentarse en las escaleras de la caravana para disfrutar de la brisa nocturna.

 

Miró la casa de fieras y recordó que Ragnor, el tigre, estaba allí dentro. Ese mismo día, mientras trataba de quitar las peores manchas de la alfombra, había pensado en él, tal vez porque pensar en el tigre era mucho más sencillo que pensar en Alec. Sentía un inquietante deseo de echar otro vistazo al feroz animal, pero desde una distancia segura.

 

Un Cadillac clásico entró en el recinto acompañado de una estela de polvo. De él se apeó un hombre de aspecto atractivo con una brillante melena rojiza. Vestía una camisa ceñida que destacaba sus brazos fuertes con un pantalón vaquero de diseñador que se ceñía a unas largas piernas y unas botas mucho más cuidadas que las de Alec. Los mechones de rizos color fuego brillaban bajo la tenue luz y un par de brazaletes de cuero le adornaban las muñecas.

 

Mientras el hombre se dirigía hacia la entrada del circo, Magnus vislumbró su rostro: piel pálida, rasgos bien definidos y boca voluptuosa. Aquel hombre se movía con tal seguridad que era imposible que fuera una visita y Magnus supo que sólo podía tratarse de Andrew Underhill-Blackthorn.

 

Un cliente se acercó a comprar entradas para la segunda función. Magnus charló con él unos minutos y, cuando se fue, Andrew había desaparecido. Tan pronto como atendió a todos los que acudieron a la taquilla, Magnus comenzó a curiosear el contenido de un sobre lleno de recortes de viejos periódicos locales.

 

El número de Alec con el látigo era mencionado en varios artículos fechados dos años antes y no se volvía a mencionar hasta hacía un mes. Ella sabía que los circos cambiaban las actuaciones y que los artistas iban de un lugar a otro, lo que hizo que se preguntara dónde habría actuado Alec cuando no viajaba con el circo de los Hermanos Blackthorn.

 

Cuando acabó la primera función apareció uno de los trabajadores, un hombrecillo viejo y marchito con un lunar en una mejilla.

 

-“Soy Pete. Alec me ha enviado para que me encargue de la taquilla. Tienes que volver a la caravana para probarte un traje”

 

Magnus le dio las gracias y se dirigió a la caravana. Cuando entró, se quedó sorprendido al ver a Andrew Blackthorn delante del fregadero lavando los platos que Alec y Magnus habían dejado unas horas antes.

 

-“No tienes por qué hacer eso”

 

Andie se volvió y se encogió de hombros- “No me gusta esperar sin hacer nada”

 

Magnus se sintió doblemente ofendido: primero por no tener la cocina limpia y luego por tardar en llegar. No añadiría a esos pecados ser maleducado.

 

-“¿Te ofrezco una taza de té? ¿O quizás un refresco...?”

 

-“No”- respondió agarrando un trapo y se secó las manos- “Soy Andrew Blackthorn, pero supongo que ya lo sabes”

 

Al mirarlo de cerca, Magnus notó que el dueño del circo era mucho más joven de lo que había imaginado. No podía ser mayor que Alec. Era un hombre atractivo y a juzgar por su atuendo de moda podía equilibrar perfectamente la vida circense con el mundo externo.

 

-“Soy Magnus Bane. O más bien Magnus Lightwood-Bane. Todavía no me he acostumbrado al cambio”

 

Una mezcla de emociones cruzó por el rostro de Andie. Una profunda repulsión combinada con una hostilidad casi palpable. Al momento, Magnus supo que Andrew Underhill no sería su amigo. Se obligó a permanecer inmóvil bajo su frío escrutinio.

 

-“A Alec le gusta comer bien. Apenas tienes algo en el refrigerador”

 

-“Lo sé. Aún no hemos podido organizarnos”- No tuvo valor de señalarle a _Andie_ que no estaba bien andar fisgoneando en los hogares ajenos.

 

-“Le gustan todo tipo de pastas y la lasaña, también adora la comida mexicana. Pero no malgastes tu tiempo haciéndole un postre. No le gustan los dulces, salvo en el desayuno”

 

Magnus se quedó de piedra antes de responder- “Gracias por decírmelo”- con el fin estómago revuelto.

 

Andie pasó la mano por el desconchado mostrador- “Este lugar es horrible. Alec inició la gira en una caravana nueva, pero se deshizo de ella la semana pasada y comenzó a utilizar ésta, aunque me ofrecí a conseguirle algo mejor”

 

Magnus no pudo ocultar la tristeza que le embargó. ¿Por qué Alec había insistido en vivir en un sitio como éste sí no tenía por qué hacerlo?

 

-“Pensamos arreglarlo”- dijo, aunque la idea no se le había pasado por la cabeza hasta ese momento.

 

-“La mayoría de los hombres quieren que su pareja disfrute de todas las comodidades posibles. Me sorprende que Alec rechazara mi oferta”

 

-“Tiene sus razones. Después de todo esto sería nuestro proyecto, algo de ambos”

 

Andie examinó a Magnus de arriba abajo- “No tienes ni idea de cómo manejarlo, ¿verdad?”

 

Andrew parecía dispuesto a pelear como el perro y el gato, pero Magnus sabía quién saldría perdiendo, así que señaló los dos atuendos con lentejuelas que había en el respaldo de la silla.

 

-“¿Eso es lo que debo probarme?”

 

Andrew asintió con la cabeza.

 

Magnus cogió el de arriba y se dio cuenta de que no era más que un trozo de tela azul marino bordado con lentejuelas.

 

-“Tengo la sensación de que me cubrirá muy poco”

 

-“Ésa es la idea. Esto es el circo. El público espera ver una buena porción de piel”

 

-“¿Y tiene que ser de la mía? No recuerdo haber visto a ninguno de tus artistas con un traje así. Ni siquiera a los trapecistas”

 

Andrew le restó importancia- “No estás gordo. No veo cuál sería el problema”

 

-“Con esto parecería un striper. Además no tengo precisamente un cuerpo de diez. Jamás ha hecho pesas”

 

-“No necesitas ser musculoso. Es cuestión de tener un poco de disciplina”

 

-“Sí, bueno, ahora que lo dices, tampoco sé qué es eso”

 

Andrew le observó con aire crítico, esperando evidentemente que el esposo de Alec Lightwood enderezara la espalda. Pero después de haber vivido con su madre, Magnus sabía cuándo no debía chocar con una experta en discusiones. La sinceridad era la única defensa contra los expertos en malicia.

 

Entró en el cuarto de baño y se quitó toda la ropa contemplando el modo de ponerse aquella diminuta prenda, no había forma de que pudiera usar algo debajo, el corte de las piernas era extremadamente alto.

 

Cuando acabó, se miró en el espejo y se sintió como un bailarín de centro nocturno. El atuendo consistía en una especie de leotardo cuya parte inferior apenas cubría su entrepierna y subía con una abertura desde el ombligo formando dos tiras verticales con lentejuelas color azul que se sujetaban a las traseras con unos broches.

 

Andie ni siquiera había mencionado como acompañaría este atuendo. Quizás unas mallas, unos pantalones de cuero, una toga hasta el tobillo.

 

-“No pienso salir vestido así”- exclamó a través de la puerta.

 

-“Tendrás que…”

 

Magnus salió enojado- “Es demasiado...”- sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas cuando vio a Alec delante del fregadero vestido de cosaco. Quiso volver corriendo al baño y, si _Andie_ no hubiera estado allí, lo hubiera hecho. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer cuando estaba vestido de esa manera?

 

-“Acércate para que podamos verte”- pidió Alec.

 

-“No creo que sea buena idea. Este atuendo no me parece apropiado”- dijo Magnus mientras daba un paso adelante de mala gana. Andrew se puso al lado de Alec. Los dos se quedaron en silencio y Magnus tuvo la sensación de ser un intruso.

 

Alec no dijo nada, pero lo escrutó de tal manera que se sintió desnudo.

 

-“Date la vuelta”- ordenó Andie.

 

Magnus se sentía como una prostituta expuesta ante su cliente por la madame de turno. Aunque el espejo del cuarto de baño era muy pequeño, sabía de sobra como le quedaba el maillot por detrás y se hacía una buen idea de lo que ellos estaban viendo: dos nalgas redondas, desnudas salvo en el lugar donde se unían y que estaba cubierto por un trozo de tela. Avergonzado se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

 

-“Tiene razón. Es un espectáculo para familias”- dijo Alec- “No quiero que salga así”

 

Andrew se acercó a Magnus y comenzó a ajustar el atuendo.

 

-“Si, tal vez. Además, me parece que no tiene atributos suficientes”- Magnus se enfureció, pero las manos de Andrew en sus hombros impidieron que responda- “Veamos si el otro te queda mejor”- con un movimiento brusco, Andrew abrió el diminuto traje

 

Magnus soltó un jadeo de sorpresa mientras intentó sujetar las tiras de lentejuela y red que se deslizaron hasta debajo de la cintura, dejando ver el camino de vello que llevaba a su entrepierna. Lanzó una mirada de reojo hacia Alec. Quien estaba apoyado contra el fregadero, con los tobillos cruzados y las manos apoyadas en el mostrador. Magnus le suplicó en silencio que apartara la vista, pero él no dejó de mirarlo fijamente.

 

-“Por Dios, Magnus, te sonrojas como una virgen”- los labios de Andrew se curvaron en una sonrisa- “Me sorprende que aún recuerdes cómo sonrojarte, acostándote con Alec”

 

Las joyas brillaron en el cinturón de cosaco de Alec cuando éste dio un paso adelante- “Ya basta, Andie. Déjalo en paz”- Andrew se dio la vuelta para coger el otro atuendo. Alec se interpuso entre los dos hombres, casi como si quisiera ocultar la desnudez de Magnus, lo que era ridículo, pues era de él de quien quería esconderse.

 

-“Déjamelo”- las mangas flojas de la camisa blanca ondearon cuando arrancó el atuendo negro de lentejuelas plateadas de las manos de Andie. Lo miró y se lo dio a Magnus- “Éste está mejor. Mira a ver si te sirve”

 

Magnus cogió el atuendo y entró a toda prisa en el cuarto de baño. Tras cerrar la puerta, se apoyó contra ella e intentó controlar su respiración, pero le palpitaba el corazón y le ardía la piel de las mejillas. ‘Te has criado con una madre que tomaba el sol desnuda. Esto no es para tanto'. Quizá no, pero le molestaba.

 

Finalmente se puso el nuevo traje, al menos le cubría un poco más que el otro. Era color negro, un corte tan alto en la pierna que casi le llegaba a la cintura, lentejuelas plateadas bordeaban unas cintas de malla con brillos que subían a los costados, cerrándose en la cintura y abriéndose hacia el pecho. No le agradaba lo mucho que marcaba su entrepierna, pero al menos la tela del traje le cubría lo suficiente. Abrió la puerta y salió a regañadientes del baño.

 

Sólo estaba Alec, apoyado en el borde de la mesa. Magnus tragó saliva- “¿Dónde está Andrew?”

 

-“Tenía que hablar con Jack. Date la vuelta”

 

Magnus enarco una ceja, sin moverse- “Durmieron juntos ¿verdad?”

 

-“Ahora ya no lo hacemos. Aunque no es algo que te incumba”

 

-“A él parece que le importa”- insistió Magnus

 

-“Andie me odia”- respondió Alec con su acostumbrada rudeza.

 

A pesar de todo lo que Alec decía del orgullo, no sabía lo que era el honor o nunca se habría dejado comprar por su padre, por lo que Magnus tenía que saber una cosa.

 

-“¿Estaba casado con Brook Blackthorn cuando durmieron juntos?”

 

-“No. Ahora basta con los chismes y deja que vea como queda por detrás.

 

-“Querer saber más cosas de ti no es ser chismoso. Por ejemplo, he estado mirando unos periódicos viejos y me di cuenta que no hiciste la gira con el circo Blackthorn el año pasado. ¿Por qué?”

 

-“¿Eso que importa?”

 

-“Me gustaría saberlo”

 

-“No es asunto tuyo”- respondió Alec cortante.

 

Alec era la persona más cerrada que Magnus hubiera conocido en su vida y supo que no le sacaría nada más.

 

-“No me gusta esta ropa. No me gusta ninguna de las dos, ya que estamos. Me siento vulgar”

 

-“Pareces una artista”- comentó Alec.

 

-“Si, de un club de desnudistas”- respondió Magnus.

 

Al no darse la vuelta como se lo había pedido, Alec se puso a su espalda. Magnus odió verse expuesto de esa manera y se apartó al sentir que le tocaba el hombro.

 

-“Quédate quieto”- Alec lo tomó de la cintura con la otra mano- “Éste no podría ser criticado ni por los más conservadores”

 

Magnus soltó un bufido- “Enseña demasiado”

 

-“No es para tanto. Hay chicas que llevan puestos maillots más pequeños y no les quedan tan bien como te queda a ti éste”

 

Alec se había acercado tanto que el cuerpo de Magnus rozo la suave tela de su camisa cuando se volvió hacia él.

 

-“Pero yo no soy una chica”- dijo en voz baja, ligeramente afectado por su cercanía- “¿De verdad crees que me queda bien?”

 

-“¿Buscas un cumplido?”

 

 

Magnus lo miró fijamente sintiendo que se le debilitaban las rodillas.

 

Alec bajó la mano que había colocado en su cintura, deslizándola por el borde inferior de su traje y ahuecándole las nalgas.

 

-“Considérate elogiado”- la voz de Alec contenía una nota áspera.

 

Unas llamaradas ardientes recorrieron a Magnus de los pies a la cabeza. Se apartó un poco; no porque quisiera escabullirse, sino porque deseaba demasiado quedarse donde estaba.

 

-“Ni siquiera me conoces”

 

Sin apartar la mano de donde estaba, Alec inclinó la cabeza y le acarició el cuello con la nariz, calentándole la piel con el susurro de su aliento en la oreja.

 

-“Estamos casados. Con eso basta”

 

-“Yo tampoco te conozco. Sólo fue un acuerdo legal”

 

Alec se echó hacia atrás y  Magnus pudo ver sus ojos azules resplandecer- “Creo que es el mejor momento para hacer oficial nuestro acuerdo, ¿no crees?”

 

A Magnus se le aceleró el corazón y supo que no podía haberse escapado aunque hubiera querido. Levantó la mirada y sintió como si todo se  desvaneciera y no existiera nada más que ellos.

 

La boca de Alec le pareció extrañamente tierna a pesar de su gesto duro, cuando entreabrió los labios y cubrió los suyos con suavidad. Al mismo tiempo, le apretó las nalgas y lo estrechó aún más contra su cuerpo. Cuando amoldó su boca a la suya, Magnus experimentó un momento de asombro. Los labios de su esposo eran tiernos y suaves en contraste con el resto de su persona.

 

Magnus le ofreció la boca dado que no podía hacer otra cosa. Él le acarició el labio inferior y rozó la punta de la lengua con la suya. La sensación le hizo sentirse ligeramente mareado y rodeó el cuello de Alec con los brazos, sintiendo la sedosa tela de la camisa bajo los dedos; luego deslizó las palmas por su espalda hasta su trasero . Alec gimió contra su boca.

 

-“Dios mío, te deseo”- dijo, y acto seguido su lengua descendió en picada sobre la de Magnus, volviendo el beso más sucio y apasionado.

 

Alec lo levanto ligeramente contra él y lo empujó hacia atrás, subiéndolo a la encimera. Magnus se aferró a su espalda para no perder el equilibrio. Alec se colocó entre sus piernas y las joyas del cinturón de cosaco se clavaron en el interior de los muslos de Magnus.

 

Sus lenguas se acariciaron. Los suaves gemidos resonaban como un eco en la cálida boca del otro. Magnus sintió las manos de Alec en su espalda, jugueteando con el cierre de su traje y con caricias suaves lo bajo por sus brazos hasta su cintura.

 

-“Eres hermoso”- dijo en un jadeo mientras lo observaba. Acarició su amplio pecho con las palmas abiertas, rozando sus pezones con los pulgares, provocando estremecimientos de placer en el cuerpo de Magnus.

 

Alec comenzó un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta sus pezones jugueteando con ellos con suaves movimientos de su lengua. Magnus lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido, aferrándose a los fuertes hombros. Abandonando su pecho, Alec volvió a besarlo con pasión mientras sus manos recorrían sus muslos hasta su trasero desnudo. Las sensaciones eran demasiadas para Magnus, quien no pudo evitar oscilar sus caderas creando una suave fricción contra el cinturón de Alec… la suave caricia de sus manos…

 

-“¡Cinco minutos para la función!”- alguien golpeó con fuerza la puerta de la caravana- “¡Cinco minutos, Alec!”

 

Magnus se apartó de golpe y se bajó de un salto del mostrador como un adolescente culpable y, cómo pudo, se arregló el atuendo. Se sentía excitado, agitado y... terriblemente molesto consigo mismo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan ansioso por entregarse a un hombre que casi nunca le dirigía una palabra amable? ¿Un hombre que no respetaba las promesas que hacía?

 

Salió disparado hacia el cuarto de baño, pero se detuvo al oír la voz suave y ronca de Alec.

 

-“No te molestes en preparar el sofá esta noche, cara de ángel. Dormiremos juntos”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> ¡¡¡He vuelto!!! Después de mucho tiempo aquí seguimos con la historia, mil disculpas por la espera. ¿Todavía se acuerdan? Bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo…

 

 

Mientras Andrew comprobaba la recaudación y hojeaba un montón de periódicos en la oficina, Magnus continuó vendiendo las entradas de la segunda función. Lo hacía de modo mecánico, sonriéndole a los clientes automáticamente, pero, aunque no dejo de hablarles, sólo podía pensar en el apasionado beso que había compartido con Alec y apenas prestó atención a lo que la gente decía. Se derretía ante el recuerdo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía avergonzado. No debió haberse entregado a Alec con tal abandono cuando él no sentía ningún respeto por su matrimonio.

 

En cuanto dejó de sonar la música de la presentación del espectáculo, Andrew abandonó el vagón rojo sin decir palabra y Magnus cerró la taquilla. Se encontraba contando el efectivo del cajón de la recaudación cuando apareció Kieran. Llevaba puesto un atuendo de lentejuelas doradas; el maquillaje de fantasía lo hacía ver mayor de lo que era. Cinco aros rojos le colgaban de la muñeca como pulseras gigantescas y Magnus se preguntó si iría a algún lugar sin ellos.

 

-“¿Has visto a Andie?”

 

-“Se fue hace unos minutos”

 

Kieran miró a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que estaban solos.

 

-“¿Me das un cigarrillo?”

 

-“Me fumé el último esta mañana. Es un vicio horrible y además caro. Te arrepentirás si te vuelves adicto a él, Kieran”

 

-“Aún no lo he hecho. Sólo fumo para distraerme”- Kieran se paseó por la oficina, tocando el escritorio, la parte superior del archivador, hojeando el calendario de la pared.

 

-“¿Tu padre sabe que fumas?”- le pregunto Magnus.

 

-“¿Tú se lo vas a decir?”- respondió Kieran desafiante.

 

-“No dije eso”

 

-“No me importa, hazlo si quieres”- repuso en tono agresivo- “De todos modos sólo volverá a enviarme con mi madre”

 

-“¿No te gusta vivir con ella?”

 

-“Sí. Pero tiene otros hijos ahora y sólo me quiere para tener niñero gratis”- su expresión se volvió amarga- “Y apuesto que Gwyn sólo busca una excusa para deshacerse de mí”

 

-“Vamos, no creo que sea así. Estoy seguro que ambos se preocupan por ti”

 

-“Y tú qué sabes. A él sólo le importan mis hermanos. Andie dice que no es culpa mía, sino que Gwyn no sabe cómo tratarme ahora que no se acuesta con mi madre, pero sé que lo dice para que me sienta mejor. Creo que sí fuera bueno con los malabarismos, él dejaría que me quedara”

 

Ahora comprendía por qué Kieran siempre llevaba los aros consigo. Estaba tratando de ganarse el afecto de su padre. Magnus entendía perfectamente cómo era intentar complacer a un padre y sintió pena por este chiquillo con aspecto de duende y boca sucia.

 

-“¿Has hablado con él? Quizá si supiera cómo te sientes no te haría volver con tu madre tan pronto”

 

Kieran puso su expresión de chico rudo.

 

-“Como si fuera a importarle, los adultos siempre deciden todo. Y quién te crees para darme consejos. Todo el mundo habla de ti. Dicen que Alec se casó contigo porque estás embarazado”

 

-“Eso no es cierto”- repuso Magnus indignado, pero antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, sonó el teléfono y se volvió para contestar- “Circo de los Hermanos Blackthorn”

 

-“Con Alec Lightwood, por favor”- dijo una voz masculina.

 

-“Lo siento, en este momento no está”

 

-“De acuerdo. ¿Podría decirle que lo llamó Jacob Salomón? Él ya tiene mi número. Y dígale también que el doctor Theobald está intentando contactarlo”

 

-“Claro, le daré el recado”- colgó y se preguntó quiénes serían esas personas mientras anotaba el mensaje para Alec. Había demasiadas cosas sobre él que no sabía y tampoco parecía que se las fuera a contar.

 

Kieran se había ido mientras hablaba por teléfono. Con un suspiro, cerró con llave el cajón de la recaudación, apagó las luces y salió de la caravana.

.

.

.

.

***

.

.

.

.

Los trabajadores ya habían desmantelado la casa de fieras y Magnus pensó en el tigre. Se encaminó hacia el lugar donde estaba situada la jaula, dejándose llevar hacia allí como si no tuviera ningún control sobre su destino.

 

La jaula estaba situada sobre una pequeña plataforma a un metro de altura. La luz de los reflectores iluminaba el interior. A Magnus le latía con fuerza el corazón mientras se acercaba lentamente. Ragnor se levantó y se giró hacia él.

 

El joven se quedó paralizado ante el impacto de esos ojos dorados. La mirada del tigre era hipnótica, directa, sin parpadeos. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y cómo se ahogaba en los ojos dorados del animal.

 

_‘El destino’_

 

La palabra atravesó la mente de Magnus como si no fuera ella quien la hubiera puesto allí, sino el tigre. _‘El destino’_

 

No fue consciente de lo mucho que se había acercado a la jaula hasta que percibió el olor almizcleño del animal, un aroma que debería de haber sido desagradable pero que, sin embargo, no lo era. Se detuvo a menos de un metro de los barrotes y se quedó inmóvil. Los segundos dieron paso a los minutos y Magnus perdió la noción del tiempo.

 

 _‘El destino’_. La palabra volvió a resonar en si mente.

 

El tigre era un macho enorme, tenía las patas gigantescas y una marca blanca en la parte inferior del cuello. Magnus comenzó a temblar cuando el aplastó las orejas dejando a la vista las ovaladas marcas blancas de estas; de alguna manera ella supo que aquel era un gesto de amistad. El tigre desplegó los bigotes y le ensenó los dientes. El sudor bajó  por su espalda cuando el animal emitió un rugido; el sonido diabólico de una película de terror.

 

No pudo apartar la vista del tigre, aunque supo que era eso lo que él quería. El animal le lanzaba una mirada de desafío: era Magnus quien debía apartar la vista primero. Y Magnus quería hacerlo — no era su intención desafiar al tigre — pero se había quedado inmóvil.

 

Los barrotes parecieron desvanecerse entre ellos y Magnus sintió como si no tuviera ninguna protección ante él. El tigre podía abrirle la garganta de un zarpazo, pero aun así, no podía moverse. Miró directamente a los ojos del animal y sintió como si éste le leyera el alma. Pasó el tiempo. Los minutos. Las horas. Los años. Con ojos que no parecían suyos, Magnus vio sus propias debilidades y defectos; los miedos que lo mantenían prisionero. Se vio en su privilegiada vida, doblegándose ante voluntades más fuertes que la suya, asustado de enfrentarse a cualquiera, intentando complacer a todo el mundo menos a sí mismo. Los ojos del tigre le revelaron todo lo que quería mantener oculto.

 

Y luego parpadeó.

 

El tigre.

 

No Magnus.

 

Magnus observó con asombro cómo desaparecían las marcas blancas de las orejas. El animal estiró su enorme cuerpo y se dejó caer sobre el suelo de la jaula, desde donde lo miró con gravedad y le dio su veredicto:

 

_‘Eres débil y cobarde’_

 

Magnus comprendió la verdad que le dictaban los ojos del tigre, y la sensación de victoria por haber sido capaz de sostenerte la mirada se evaporó dejándole las piernas débiles y flojas. Magnus se hundió en la hierba, donde se sentó en silencio y se abrazó las rodillas, observando al animal sin miedo, aunque con cierto recelo.

 

Oyó la música que anunciaba el fin del espectáculo, las voces de los trabajadores que iban de un lado a otro del recinto y los sonidos habituales mientras recogían los puestos. Casi no había dormido la noche anterior y se fue adormeciendo poco a poco. Se le cayeron los párpados, pero no llegó a cerrarlos por completo. Apoyó la mejilla en las rodillas y continuó observando al tigre con los ojos entrecerrados mientras él le sostenía la mirada.

 

Estaban solos en el mundo; dos almas perdidas. Magnus percibió cada latido. El aire le llenaba los pulmones y el miedo se evaporó lentamente. Experimentó un profundo sentimiento de paz. El alma del joven se unió a la del animal y se convirtieron en uno sólo; en ese momento podría haber sido la comida y el sustento del animal, porque no existía ninguna barrera entre ellos.

 

Y entonces, más rápido de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, la paz se rompió y se sintió golpeada por una explosión de dolor que le hizo gemir. En el fondo de su mente supo que ese dolor provenía del tigre, no era suyo, pero eso no hizo que le doliera menos.

 

 _‘Oh, Dios’_ , se agarró el estómago y se dobló sobre sí mismo. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? _'¡Dios mío, haz que se detenga!'_ No podía soportarlo.

 

Cayó de bruces en el suelo y en ese momento supo que iba a morir.

 

Tan bruscamente como había empezado, el dolor desapareció. Respiró hondo, se puso de rodillas temblando.

 

Los ojos del tigre ardieron de furia contenida. _'Ahora sabes cómo se siente un cautivo'_

.

.

.

.

***

.

.

.

.

Alec estaba furioso. Miró a Andrew Underhill y, después, al látigo que tenía enroscado en el puño. La noche del sábado era día de cobro para los empleados y algunos ya estaban borrachos, así que llevaba el látigo como medida disuasoria. Sin embargo, no eran los trabajadores los que le molestaban.

 

-“¡A mí no me roba nadie!”- declaró Andrew- “Y Magnus no va a librarse de ésto porque sea tu esposo”- El tono bajo y firme acentuaba la rabia contenida del dueño del circo. Los rubios rizos reflejaban destellos de la lámpara y le chispeaban los ojos.

 

La promesa que Alec le había hecho a Brook en el lecho de muerte hacía que tuviera constantes enfrentamientos con su viudo. Andrew Underhill-Blackthorn era su jefe y estaba determinado a presionarlo tanto como le fuera posible. Pero él estaba decidido a respetar los deseos de Brook. Era un compromiso que no satisfacía a ninguno de los dos y era inevitable que entre ellos surgiera una guerra abierta.

 

-“No tienes pruebas de que Magnus tomara el dinero”

 

Mientras lo decía, Alec se sintió furioso consigo mismo por intentar defenderlo. Después de todo no había más sospechosos.

 

No le sorprendería que su esposo hubiera cogido el dinero — él debió pensar que se lo merecía — pero no había esperado que robara. Eso sólo demostraba que su libido había nublado su buen juicio.

 

-“Él lo hizo”- espetó Andrew- “Revisé las cuentas después de que se fuera. Acéptalo, Alec, tu esposo es un ladrón”

 

-“No quiero que lo acuses antes de que aclare las cosas con él”- respondió Alec con terquedad.

 

-“El dinero ha desaparecido, ¿no es cierto? Y Magnus estaba a cargo. Si él no lo ha robado, ¿dónde está?”

 

-“Bueno, lo buscaré y le preguntaré”

 

-“¡Quiero que lo detengan, Alec! ¡Me robó, y en cuanto lo encuentres llamaré a la policía!”

 

Alec se detuvo a un paso de la puerta- “Nunca llamamos a la policía. Lo sabes bien. Si es culpable yo me encargaré, igual que lo haría con cualquier otra persona que hubiera infringido la ley del circo”

 

-“La última persona de la que te encargaste fue aquel conductor que vendía drogas a los trabajadores. Lo dejaste hecho una piltrafa cuando acabaste con él. ¿Piensas hacer lo mismo con Magnus?”- preguntó con voz engañosamente dulce.

 

-“¡Suficiente!”

 

-“Eres un imbécil, ¿sabes? Pero no vas a poder proteger a tu estúpido hombrecito. ¡Quiero recuperar hasta el último centavo y luego quiero que lo castigues! Y si no lo haces a mi entera satisfacción, me aseguraré de que todo el peso de la ley caiga sobre él”- amenazó furioso

 

-“Te dije que me encargaré de todo”

 

-“Ya lo veremos”

 

Andrew era la persona más dura que conocía, lo miró directamente a los ojos antes de decir.

 

-“Magnus no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó entre nosotros. No lo utilices para vengarte de mí”

 

Alec vio en los ojos de Andrew un destello de vulnerabilidad que rara vez exhibía, pero desapareció con la misma rapidez que apareció.

 

-“Odio desinflar ese precioso ego tuyo, pero veo que aún no te has dado cuenta de que ya no me interesas”- respondió y se marchó con aire indignado.

 

Mientras lo observó alejarse, Alec supo que era mentira.

 

Los dos compartían una larga y complicada historia que se remontaba al verano en que Alec tenía dieciséis años y pasaba las vacaciones viajando con el circo de los Hermanos Blackthorn, y escuchando el punto de vista de Brook sobre los hombres y las mujeres. Los trapecistas Underhill también estaban en la gira de aquel verano y Alec se enamoró perdidamente de la rey de la pista central, que por aquel entonces tenía veintiún años.

 

Se pasaba las noches soñando con su elegancia, su belleza, su cuerpo enfundado en esos trajes que marcaban cada curva. Las chicas que había conocido hasta ese momento le parecían sosas comparadas con el delicioso e inalcanzable Andrew Underhill. Además de desearlo, sentía cierta afinidad con él porque ambos buscaban la perfección en su trabajo. Percibía en Andrew una voluntad similar a la suya.

 

Pero Andrew también poseía una vena egocéntrica que su padre había alimentado y que Alec nunca había tenido. Sam Underhill le había hecho creer a Andrew que era mejor que los demás. Sin embargo, el trapecista también tenía un lado más suave y hasta cierto punto maternal, aunque en aquel tiempo era muy joven, se comportaba como una gallina clueca con los demás miembros de la compañía, les regañaba cuando se portaban mal, llenaba sus estómagos con espaguetis y les aconsejaba en amores.

 

Incluso a los veintiún años le gustaba jugar a ser el gran patriarca y al poco tiempo también había incluido a Alec en el clan, apiadándose del huérfano de dieciséis años que lo observaba con aquellos ojos tan ardientes. Se había encargado de que Alec tuviera comidas sanas y le decía a Brook que lo mantuviera alejado de los trabajadores más revoltosos, ignorando el hecho de que Alec llevaba demasiados años de circo en circo para que alguien lo protegiera.

 

Pero no era eso lo que Alec quería de Andrew, que había acabado liándose con un trapecista mexicano que se llamaba Carlos Méndez. Al igual que Andrew, Carlos pertenecía a la última generación de una vieja familia del circo y había sido contratado por el padre de Andrew para que fuera su receptor en el trapecio.

 

Pero Sam Underhill tenía algo más en mente. Aunque la ascendencia circense de Carlos no era tan impresionante como la de ellos, a ojos de Sam era lo suficientemente aceptable para convertirse en padre y entrenador de la siguiente generación de trapecistas Underhill, y Andrew había complacido a su padre enamorándose de Carlos.

 

Los celos habían carcomido a Alec. Su linaje circense podría ser más impresionante que el de Méndez, pero Andrew sólo lo veía como un adolescente flaco y huesudo que sabía de caballos y tenía talento con los látigos. Incluso le había contado sus planes de casarse con el elegante mexicano que Sam había contratado. Y que le permitiría poner a los niños que adoptaran el apellido Underhill.

 

El verano llegó y Alec estaba a punto de regresar al colegio. Los Underhill habían sido fichados por los Hermanos Ringling para hacer la gira de la temporada siguiente. Carlos se pavoneaba como un gallo arrogante, tenía talento aunque carecía de materia gris, y el día que Alec se marchaba, Andrew entró inesperadamente en la caravana de Carlos y se lo encontró desnudando a una de las equilibristas.

 

Alec jamás olvidaría esa noche. Cuando terminó la función se encontró a Andrew esperándolo. No había llorado y parecía muy calmado.

 

-“Acompáñame”

 

A él ni se le ocurrió desobedecerlo. Andrew lo llevó al borde del recinto, donde se introdujeron en un pequeño espacio oscuro entre dos caravanas. El corazón de Alec comenzó a latir con fuerza ante los clandestinos propósitos de Andrew mientras se perdía en el olor de su perfume.

 

El trapecista lo había mirado profundamente a los ojos. Y sin decir ni una sola palabra comenzó a abrirse la camisa, dejando entrever su musculoso pecho, Andrew tomó su mano y la puso sobre su abdomen.

 

Alec se había imaginado algo como eso cientos de veces, pero las fantasías no le habían preparado para tocar realmente aquella piel, sentir la firmeza de los músculos y los redondos pezones bajo sus dedos.

 

Las manos de Alec temblaban con nerviosismo, mientras continuó recorriendo aquel pecho desnudo. Adorando cada porción de piel y deteniéndose en los amplios pectorales para jugar con sus pezones. El suave gemido de Andrew le dio confianza para continuar sus avances, con cautela acercó sus labios para chuparlo, sintiéndolo responder a sus caricias. Andrew lo tomó del cabello para presionar sus labios contra los de él, en un beso largo y profundo.

 

Los dedos de Andrew bajaron a la cremallera de Alec. Éste aspiró profundamente contra sus labios, permitiendo que su lengua explorará su boca. Cuando Andrew tomó su pene entre sus manos, sintió que perdía el control y explotó con un ronco gemido.

 

Alec se había estremecido de satisfacción y humillación. Luego se apartó y, aún con la camisa abierta y la piel húmeda por la lengua de Alec, se giró entre las caravanas.

 

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Carlos había estado allí todo el tiempo, observándolos.

 

El destello de triunfo en los ojos de Andrew le hizo entender que siempre lo supo y la sensación provocada por aquella traición fue tan devastadora que perdió el aliento. A él no le importaba, sólo lo había utilizado para vengarse.

 

Mientras observaba a su antiguo amante, Andrew pareció olvidarse de que Alec existía.

 

-“He contratado a un nuevo trapecista”- dijo con frialdad- “Estás despedido”

 

-“No puedes despedirme”- estalló Carlos- “Soy un Méndez”

 

-“No eres nada. Incluso este chico es más hombre que tú”

 

Andrew volvió a darse la vuelta y besó a Alec una vez más. A pesar de su lujuria, a pesar de la neblina de la traición, Alec sintió una chispa de fría admiración que lo asustó más de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho el látigo de su tío. Comprendía aquella cruel demostración de amor propio. Y como Andrew, se prometió jamás dejaría que nada ni nadie amenazara lo que era, sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar. A pesar de odiarlo por haberle utilizado como un peón, no podía dejar de respetarlo por ello.

 

Andrew pasó los siguientes años como artista destacado en los grandes circos del mundo y no hizo otra gira con el circo de los Hermanos Blackthorn hasta que su carrera comenzó a declinar. Para entonces, su padre ya había muerto y Andrew, soltero y sin más familia, se había convertido en el último de los Underhill.

 

Brook le dio la bienvenida al circo de los Hermanos Blackthorn y montó el espectáculo en torno a él. Además, en sus infrecuentes conversaciones telefónicas con Alec, le reveló lo suficiente como para que éste dedujera que Brook estaba loca por él.

 

Alec y Andrew se habían reencontrado hacía dos veranos y, de inmediato, se hizo evidente que hubo un cambio en el equilibrio de poderes entre ellos. A los 28, Alec estaba en la plenitud de su vida y no le quedaba nada por probar, mientras que los mejores años de Andrew como artista ya habían pasado. Alec conocía su propia valía y hacía mucho tiempo que había quedado atrás la baja autoestima que sentía en la adolescencia. Andrew era atractivo, inquieto y, por razones que Alec no comprendió de inmediato, seguía soltero.

 

El fuego de la pasión crepitó con fuerza entre ellos, pero esta vez era Andie quien lo buscaba. Alec no quería lastimar a Brook y, al principio, ignoró sus insinuaciones. Sin embargo, pronto se hizo evidente que la dueña del circo estaba resignada a que los dos se liaran y, con su peculiar idiosincrasia, se sintió ofendida cuando Alec continuó rechazando a la persona que valoraba por encima de todo.

 

Finalmente, Alec lo dejó entrar en su cama. Andie era ágil, carnal y apasionado, y jamás había disfrutado tanto del sexo. Le gustaba que fuera de carácter duro y que no pudiera hacerle daño. Porque a pesar de sentir cariño por él, no lo amaba.

 

-“¿Por qué no te has casado?”- preguntó Alec una noche sentado a la mesa de la lujosa caravana de Andrew, donde terminaba de acomodar los platos para su segunda comida del día. Ambos únicamente cubiertos por unos bóxers, la suave iluminación del lugar dándole un suave brillo rojizo a sus rizos húmedos y revueltos- “Siempre creí que querías tener hijos. Tu padre no esperaba otra cosa”

 

Andrew dejó un plato de lasaña delante de Alec y se volvió a la cocina para coger el suyo. Pero no regresó a la mesa. Se quedó inmóvil mirando fijamente la comida que había preparado.

 

-“Mi padre quería muchas cosas. Y supongo que yo también ambicioné demasiado. Simplemente no se puede tener todo. Los mejores trapecistas nacemos con una habilidad especial y el hombre con el que me case debe provenir de una buena familia. No puedo casaré con cualquiera, y mucho menos sin amor. Amor y linaje. Es una buena combinación”- Llevó el plato a la mesa- “Mi padre solía decir que era mejor que los Underhill se extinguieran antes que tener nietos sin sangre circense”- Se sentó y cogió el tenedor- “Bueno, hice mía esa máxima. Es preferible que los Underhill se extingan a casarme con un perdedor hijo de puta al que no pueda respetar”

 

-“Bien por ti”

 

Andie tomó un bocado de comida y volvió a dejar el tenedor en el plato. Después observó detenidamente a Alec, con un brillo provocador en los ojos.

 

-“Los Lightwood son todavía más importantes que los Underhill. Sam me dijo hace años que no debí dejarte escapar. Me reí de él porque por aquel entonces tú sólo eras un niño, pero ahora los años que te llevo no significan nada. Somos los últimos de dos grandes dinastías circenses”

 

Divertido, Alec negó con la cabeza.

 

-“No tengo ninguna intención de perpetuar la dinastía Lightwood. Lo siento, cariño, pero tendrás que buscar esperma circense en otro lado”

 

-“Idiota”- se burló Andrew, pinchando un rollito de lasaña y llevándoselo a la boca- “Menos mal que no te quiero. Si lo hiciera estarías perdido”

 

Su ardiente relación continuó, tan lujuriosa y apacible que no prestó atención a la manera – cada vez más posesiva – en la que Andrew lo trataba o cómo, poco a poco, comenzó a considerarlo su igual.

 

-“Somos almas gemelas”- le dijo una noche, con la voz ronca por la emoción después de una ardiente sesión de sexo.

 

Andrew tenía razón, pero algo en el interior de Alec se rebeló ante la comparación. Admiraba a Andrew, pero había algo que le repelía. Puede que porque se veía reflejado a sí mismo. Para impedir que dijera nada más, se acomodó nuevamente entre sus torneadas piernas y entró de nuevo en él con un duro envite.

 

A pesar de los sutiles cambios en el comportamiento de Andrew, él no estaba preparado para lo que sucedió la tarde de aquel verano en el recinto a las afueras de Waycross, Georgia. Ese día Andie le dijo que lo amaba. Y cuando lo hizo, Alec se dio cuenta de que hablaba totalmente en serio.

 

-“Lo siento”- dijo él tan suavemente como pudo cuando terminó su declaración-  “Pero eso no es para mí”

 

-“Por supuesto que sí. Es el destino”-  Andrew se negó a escuchar cuando Alec le dijo que él nunca podría amar a nadie — que había perdido la capacidad de amar cuando era un niño maltratado — y el brillo en los ojos del joven le dijo que para Andrew su rechazo no era más que un juego. Se empeñó en hacerle cambiar de opinión con la misma determinación que empleó antaño para conseguir el triple salto y, sólo cuando Alec estaba haciendo la maleta para marcharse después de su última actuación en el circo, comprendió que no bromeaba. Alec jamás lo había engañado. No le amaba. Y no iba a casarse con él.

 

Cuando por fin asimiló aquel tajante rechazo, todo lo que Andrew creyó sobre sí mismo se hizo trizas y perdió la razón. Fue en ese momento cuando hizo lo inconcebible, lo que nunca le perdonaría. Fue cuando le _suplicó_ que no lo dejara.

 

Alec era, sin duda, la única persona en el mundo que podía comprender la enormidad de lo que estaba destruyendo cuando lloró de rodillas ante él. Había doblegado su orgullo, lo le hacía ser quién era.

 

-“Andie, basta. Tienes que parar”- intentó levantarlo, pero Andrew sólo se aferró a él y gritó con una desesperación tan desgarradora que se llevaría ese sonido consigo a la tumba. En ese momento Alec pudo ver cómo todo el amor que Andrew sentía por él se convertía en odio.

 

Brook Blackthorn, alertada por el ruido, había irrumpido, de repente, en la caravana y se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Luego había mirado a Alec y le había señalado la puerta con la cabeza.

 

-“Vete, yo me encargaré de todo”

 

Una semana después, Andrew se casó con Brook; alguien que casi le doblaba la edad y con quién nunca tuvo hijos. Alec era el único que sabía por qué. Su rechazo lo había herido en lo más profundo de su ser y sólo podía resurgir de sus cenizas uniéndose a alguien poderoso que lo pusiera en un pedestal. Desde que su padre había muerto, Andie siempre había recurrido a Brook.

.

.

.

.

***

.

.

.

.

-“¡Alec!”- la voz asustada de Kieran interrumpió sus recuerdos –“¡Encontré a Magnus! Está delante de la jaula de Ragnor”

 

Andrew oyó lo que Kieran decía y alejándose de Jack Daily se dirigió a Alec

 

-“Yo me ocuparé de esto”

 

-“No, lo haré yo. Es mi trabajo”

 

Mientras sus ojos se enfrentaban en una firme batalla de voluntades, Alec maldijo para sus adentros a Brook Blackthorn por hacerlos pasar por eso. Sólo tras la muerte de Brook se había dado cuenta de cómo le había manipulado con su habitual astucia. Había pensado que obligándolos a estar juntos, Alec y Andrew resolverían sus diferencias, se casarían y conservarían el circo de los Hermanos Blackthorn. Owen nunca los había conocido realmente. Y, por supuesto, no había contado con que un ladronzuelo llamado Magnus Bane echara a perder sus planes.

 

Kieran caminó al lado de Alec, frunciendo el ceño con ansiedad.

 

-“No ha sido mucho dinero. Sólo doscientos dólares”- Alec deslizó el brazo alrededor de los hombros del joven y le dio un apretón.

 

-“Mantente lejos de esto, Kieran. ¿Me has comprendido?”- él levantó la vista y lo miró con preocupación.

 

-“No vas a darle latigazos, ¿verdad, Alec? Es lo que dijo mi hermano. Dijo que le ibas a dar latigazos”

 

Las voces espabilaron a Magnus. Levantó la cabeza d las rodillas y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido sentado en el suelo delante de la jaula de Ragnor. Mientras se desperezaba, recordó el dolor que había experimentado y la extraña sensación de afinidad con el tigre. Qué extraño. Debió haberlo soñado, aunque todo aquello le había parecido muy real.

 

Miró a la jaula. Ragnor había levantado la cabeza, había bajado las orejas y tenía las marcas blancas a la vista. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio que Alec se acercaba, con Andrew y Kieran a la zaga. Se puso de pie lentamente.

 

-“¿Dónde está?”- exigió Andrew.

 

-“Yo me encargaré de esto”- dijo Alec.

 

Magnus sintió un atisbo de temor al ver la expresión fría y resuelta en el rostro de su esposo.

 

Ragnor comenzó a pasearse intranquilo por la jaula.

 

-“¿Encargarte de qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?”- preguntó Magnus confundido.

 

Andrew lo miró con desprecio- “No te molestes en fingir inocencia. Sabemos que tú robaste el dinero, así que devuélvelo. ¿O ya lo has escondido en alguna parte?”

 

Ragnor gruñó por lo bajo.

 

-“¿Dinero? Yo no he escondido nada. ¿De qué estás hablando?”

 

Alec se pasó el látigo enroscado de una mano a otra- “Faltan doscientos dólares del cajón de la recaudación, Magnus”- dijo con tono solemne.

 

-“Eso es imposible”

 

-“Es cierto”

 

-“Pues yo no los he cogido”

 

-“Eso está por verse”- insistió Andrew.

 

Magnus no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo- “No soy el único que estuvo allí. Tal vez Pete vio algo. Él me sustituyó cuando fui a probarme los trajes”

 

Andrew se acercó más- “Te  olvidas de que conté el dinero justo después de que volvieras a tu puesto. Estaba completo. Los doscientos dólares desaparecieron después de marcharme”

 

-“Eso es imposible. Estuve allí todo el tiempo. No pudo haber desaparecido”- dijo Magnus.

 

-“Voy a registrarlo, Alec. Quizás aún los tenga”

 

-“Ni se te ocurra tocarlo”- dijo Alec sin levantar la voz, pero la orden implícita era inconfundible.

 

-“¿Pero qué te pasa?”- exclamó Andrew- “¿Desde cuándo piensas con el pene?”

 

-“Ni una palabra más”- Él se volvió hacia Kieran, que había estado observando la discusión- “Vete, cariño. Todo se habrá aclarado por la mañana”

 

Kieran se fue a regañadientes, pero Magnus vio que se acercaban otras personas: Neeco Martin, el domador de elefantes, con Jack Daily, y Gwyn, al que acompañaba una de las animadoras.

 

Alec también notó que estaban atrayendo a una multitud y se volvió hacia Magnus.

 

-“Si me das el dinero ahora evitaremos montar una escena”

 

-“¡Yo no lo tengo!”

 

-“Entonces tendré que buscarlo, y comenzaré por registrarte”

 

-“¡No!”

 

Lo agarró del brazo y Ragnor emitió un rugido ensordecedor cuando Alec comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la caravana. Andrew se puso de inmediato a la izquierda de Alec, dejando claro que no pensaba dejarlos solos.

 

Por el rabillo del ojo, Magnus vio las expresiones severas y serias de todos los que se habían reunido alrededor del pastel la noche anterior. Maia estaba allí, pero ahora se negaba a mirar a Magnus a los ojos. Madeline se dio la vuelta y Gwyn lo fulminó con la mirada.

 

Cuando Alec le apretó el brazo, Magnus sintió que una sensación de traición se extendía hasta lo más profundo de su alma- “No sigas con esto. Sabes que jamás robaría nada”

 

-“Pues no, en realidad no lo sé”- murmuró Alec. Habían llegado a la caravana y él se adelantó para abrir la puerta con la misma mano que sujetaba el látigo- “Entra”

 

-“¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?”

 

-“Sólo hago mi trabajo”- con un empujón lo hizo subir el último escalón.

 

Andrew los siguió a la caravana.

 

-“Si eres inocente, no tienes nada que temer, ¿verdad?”- dijo Alec

 

-“¡Soy inocente!”- exclamó Magnus enojado

 

Alec dejó el látigo en una silla- “Entonces no te importará que te registre”

Magnus pasó la mirada entre sus acusadores y la fría determinación que vio en sus ojos lo hizo sentir nauseas. A pesar de que no se soportaban, se habían aliado en su contra.

 

Alec se acercó y Magnus se echó hacia atrás, chocando contra el mostrador de la cocina, el mismo lugar donde sólo unas horas antes se habían besado

 

-“No puedo dejar que me hagas esto”- dijo Magnus con desesperación- “Hicimos unos votos, Alec. No les des la espalda”- sabía que su actitud sólo le hacía parecer más culpable ante ellos, pero el matrimonio se basaba en la confianza y si él destruía eso, no tendrían ni la más mínima oportunidad.

 

-“Eso no tiene nada que ver aquí, es mi trabajo”

 

Magnus se removió junto al mostrador- “No puedo dejar que me toques. ¡Por el amor de Dios, créeme! ¡No robé el dinero! ¡Nunca he robado nada en mi vida!”

 

-“Cállate, Magnus. Sólo estás empeorando las cosas, si no escondes nada, deja que re revise”

 

Magnus se dio cuenta de que Alec no iba a ceder. Con el único propósito de asustarlo, lo acorraló contra la encimera.

 

-“No lo hagas”- susurró Magnus- “Por favor”- por un momento Alec se quedó inmóvil. Luego le cacheó los costados. Mientras Andrew los observaba, le pasó las manos por las caderas, por la cintura, luego las movió hacia el estómago, la espalda, revisando el cuerpo que él había tocado con pasión tan sólo unas horas antes... Magnus cerró los ojos cuando le deslizó la mano entre sus piernas.

 

-“Deberías haberme creído”- susurró Magnus cuando él terminó.

 

Alec dio un paso atrás con los ojos llenos de preocupación- “Si no lo tienes, ¿por qué te has enfrentado a mí?”

 

-“Porque quería que confiaras en mí. No soy una ladrona”

 

Se miraron a los ojos- “No se trataba de…”- empezó a decir Alec, cuando Andrew dio un paso adelante.

 

-“Tuvo tiempo de sobra para deshacerse del dinero. ¿Por qué no registras la caravana? Yo registraré la camioneta”

 

Alec asintió con la cabeza y Andrew salió. Magnus sintió un escalofrío a pesar de que la noche era cálida. Decía mucho de la relación entre Alec y Andrew que, al menos en ese tipo de asuntos, parecieran confiar el uno en el otro. Pero nadie confiaba en él.

 

Magnus se dejó caer en el sofá y se rodeó las rodillas con las manos para dejar de temblar. No miró cómo Alec revisaba los armarios y registraba sus pertenencias. El joven se sintió embargado por una sensación de impotencia. Ya no podía recordar cómo era tener su vida bajo control. Tal vez nunca había sido así. Primero había dependido de su madre, luego de su padre. Y ahora este hombre tan peligroso había asumido el control de su vida.

 

Los ruidos de búsqueda fueron reemplazados por un pesado silencio, pero Magnus no levantó la mirada del dibujo en la gastada alfombra.

 

-“¿Encontraste el dinero, verdad?”

 

-“En el fondo de tu maleta, donde lo escondiste”

 

Magnus alzó la vista y vio la maleta abierta a sus pies. Tenía un montón de dinero en la mano.

 

-“No sé quién lo puso ahí, pero yo no fui”

 

Alec se metió la mano en el bolsillo.

 

-“Al menos ten las agallas suficientes para decir la verdad y acepta las consecuencias”

 

-“No robé el dinero. Alguien me tendió una trampa”- Era evidente para Magnus que Andrew estaba detrás de todo eso. Alec tenía que verlo también- “¡Yo no lo hice! Tienes que creerme”

 

Las súplicas murieron en los labios de Magnus cuando observó el rígido gesto de su esposo y supo que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión. Con una horrible sensación de resignación, le dijo- “Pero no voy a seguir defendiéndome. He dicho la verdad y no voy a decir nada más”- Alec se acercó a la silla de enfrente y se sentó. Parecía cansado, pero nada comparable a cómo se sentía Magnus- “¿Vas a llamar a la policía?”

 

-“Nosotros resolvemos nuestros problemas”

 

-“Entonces son juez y parte”

 

-“Es mejor así”

 

Se suponía que el circo era un lugar mágico, pero todo lo que Magnus había encontrado era ira y resentimiento. Clavó los ojos en Alec, intentando ver a través de la impenetrable fachada que presentaba.

 

-“¿Qué ocurre si te equivocas?”

 

-“Nunca lo hago. No puedo permitírmelo”

 

Magnus notó la fría certeza en la voz de su esposo. Tal arrogancia era una invitación al desastre. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Magnus le había dicho que no seguiría defendiéndose, pero aun así se sintió inundado por un cúmulo de emociones. Tragando saliva, se quedó mirando las feas y finas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas detrás de Alec.

 

-“Yo no robé los doscientos dólares, Alec”

 

Él se levantó y se acercó a la puerta.

 

-“Nos enfrentaremos mañana a las consecuencias”- dijo con tono frío- “No intentes salir de la caravana. Si lo haces, no dudes que te encontraré”

 

Alec oyó aquel tonó gélido y se preguntó qué clase de castigo le impondría. Sería duro, de eso no tenía la menor duda. Alec abrió la puerta y salió a la noche. Magnus oyó el rugido de un tigre y se estremeció.

.

.

.

.

***

.

.

.

.

Cuando Andrew miró los doscientos dólares que Alec le daba, supo que tenía que escapar de allí y, un momento después, aceleraba por la carretera en su Cadillac sin importarle adónde iba; necesitaba celebrar la humillación de Alec en privado. A pesar de todo su orgullo y arrogancia, Alec Lightwood se había casado con un simple ladrón.

 

Sólo unas horas antes, cuando Maia le había dicho que Alec se había casado, Andrew deseó morir. Había podido tolerar el horrible recuerdo del día en que perdió el orgullo, cuando se rebajó delante de él, porque siempre supo que Alec nunca se casaría. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a una persona que le comprendiera como él, su alma gemela? Si no pudo casarse con Andrew, mucho menos podría hacerlo con otra persona, y gracias a ese pensamiento su orgullo había sobrevivido.

 

Pero hoy todo se había acabado. Aún no podía creer que Alec le hubiera negado ese último placer. Se recordaba a sí mismo llorando, rogándole que lo amara, con la misma claridad que si acabara de ocurrir.

 

Y ahora, con más rapidez de la que podía haber imaginado, Alec estaba siendo castigado y Andrew podría dormir tranquilo. No podía imaginar un golpe más amargo para el orgulloso Alec. Al menos su humillación había sido privada, pero la de él había sido en público. Andrew incendió la radio y el coche se inundó con el sonido del rock pesado. Pobre Alec. En realidad lo compadecía. Se había negado a casarse con un rey de la pista y había terminado con un ladronzuelo.

.

.

.

.

***

.

.

.

.

Mientras Andrew Underhill-Blackthorn volaba por la carretera bajo la luz de la luna de Carolina del Norte, Kieran estaba acurrucado en el asiento trasero del Airstream de su padre con los delgados brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas.

 

 _¿Por qué había hecho algo tan feo?_ Si su madre estuviera ahí, podría habérselo contado todo, podía haberle explicado que ni siquiera lo había planeado, pero el cajón estaba abierto y odiaba a Magnus; así que, simplemente, tomó el dinero. Su madre la habría ayudado a arreglarlo todo.

 

Pero ella estaba lejos, disfrutando de su nueva familia. Y Kieran sabía que si Gwyn se enteraba de lo que había hecho, lo odiaría por siempre.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, hasta la siguiente… Que tengan una excelente semana.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por la espera, aqui está el nuevo capítulo

 

-“Aquí tienes la pala”- dijo el hombre que se ocupaba de los elefantes- “Ahí está la carretilla. Y ahí el camión con el estiércol”

 

Digger, que era quien se encargaba de los animales de Neeco Martin, el domador, le dio una pala y se alejó cojeando. Era un hombre mayor que padecía artritis; tenía el rostro arrugado y los labios hundidos por la falta de dientes. Digger era su jefe ahora.

 

Magnus miró la pala con tristeza. Éste era su castigo. Pensó que Alec lo mantendría confinado en la caravana, que utilizaría aquel lugar como una celda ambulante, pero debió imaginarse que no se conformaría con algo tan sencillo.

 

La noche anterior Magnus había llorado hasta quedarse dormido. No tenía ni idea de si Alec había dormido en la caravana o si había regresado. Por lo que sabía, hasta podía haber pasado la noche en compañía de una de las _showgirls_. Lo invadió la tristeza. Alec apenas le había dirigido la palabra esa mañana salvo para decirle que tendría que trabajar para Digger y que no tenía permitido abandonar el recinto sin su permiso.

 

Desvió la mirada de la pala que sostenía en la mano al interior del camión. Los elefantes ya habían bajado del remolque a través de unas anchas puertas corredizas situadas en el centro de éste, justo encima de la rampa. A Magnus se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y una oleada de intranquilidad hizo que le subiera la bilis por la garganta. Había mucho estiércol. _Muchísimo_. En algunas partes la paja estaba casi limpia. En otras había sido aplastada por las gigantescas patas de los paquidermos.

 

Y aquel olor...

 

Magnus volvió la cabeza y aspiró aire fresco. Su esposo creía que era un ladrón y un mentiroso y, como castigo, le obligaba a trabajar con los elefantes a pesar de que le había dicho que los animales le daban miedo. Volvió a mirar hacia dentro del camión.

 

Adiós a sus botas Gucci de diseño especial.

 

Magnus se sintió derrotado y, justo en ese momento, supo que había fracasado. No podría hacerlo. Otras personas parecían tener una fortaleza a la cual recurrir en tiempos de crisis, pero él no. Era débil y no hacía nada bien. Todo lo que su padre y Alec habían dicho sobre él era verdad. Sólo servía para irse de fiesta y eso no le valía de nada en este mundo. Con el sol cayendo a plomo sobre su cabeza, rebuscó en su interior, pero no encontró ni un ápice de coraje. Se dio por vencido y tiró la pala sobre la rampa.

 

-“¿Ya te has rendido?”

 

Magnus bajó la mirada. Alec estaba al pie de la rampa. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

 

Él le sostuvo la mirada con las manos apoyadas en las caderas cubiertas por unos vaqueros descoloridos- “Los hombres han hecho apuestas sobre si harías o no el trabajo”

 

-“¿Y qué apostaste tú?”- la voz de Magnus apenas era un susurro y a él le sonó como un graznido.

 

-“No estás hecho para recoger mierda, cara de ángel. Cualquiera puede verlo. Pero, y sólo para que conste en acta, no he apostado nada”

 

No era por lealtad hacia él, de eso estaba seguro, lo habría hecho para mantener su reputación como jefe. Lo miró con una distante curiosidad.

 

-“Todo este tiempo has pensado que  no podría hacerlo, ¿verdad?”- Alec asintió lentamente con la cabeza- “¿Entonces por qué escogiste hacerme pasar por esto?”

 

-“Eras tú quien necesitaba entender que no podrías soportarlo. Pero has tardado demasiado tiempo en darte cuenta, Magnus. Intenté decirle a Asmodeus que no ibas a sobrevivir aquí más que una bola de nieve en el infierno, pero no quiso escucharme”- La voz de Alec se volvió casi suave y, por alguna razón desconocida, le molestó más que el anterior desprecio de su esposo- “Vuelve a la caravana y cámbiate de ropa, Magnus. Te compraré un boleto de avión”

 

_'¿Adonde iré?',_ se preguntó. No le quedaba ningún sitio. Oyó el rugido de Ragnor y miró hacia su jaula, pero el camión del agua le bloqueaba la vista.

 

-“Te daré dinero para que puedas mantenerte hasta que encuentres un trabajo”

 

-“Eso fue lo que te pedí en la limusina y no aceptaste. ¿Por qué ahora?”- preguntó Magnus confuso.

 

-“Le prometí a tu padre que te daría una oportunidad. He mantenido mi palabra”

 

Dicho eso, Alec se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la caravana, seguro de que Magnus lo seguiría. Esa arrogante seguridad atravesó el dolor de Magnus y lo transformó en un ramalazo de ira, tan extraña en su tranquila naturaleza que apenas reconoció lo que era. Alec estaba tan convencido de su derrota que ni siquiera dudaba del hecho de que fuera a rendirse.

 

'¿Iba a rendirse?'

 

Miró a la pala tirada sobre la rampa. Tenía abono seco pegado al mango y a la paleta, lo que atraía a un enjambre de moscas. Mientras la miraba, se dio cuenta de que esa pala, sucia, era como todas las malas decisiones que había tomado en su vida.

 

Con un sollozo entrecortado la recogió con rapidez y se metió dentro del remolque. Contuvo la respiración y deslizó la pala bajo el montón de paja más próximo, recogió una paletada y con brazos temblorosos la llevó hasta la carretilla. Los pulmones le ardieron por el esfuerzo. Aspiró aire fresco y casi se atragantó con aquel pestilente olor. Sin darse tiempo para pensar, fue por el siguiente montón y luego por el siguiente. Comenzaron a dolerle los brazos, pero no se detuvo.

 

Las botas de Alec resonaron pesadamente en la rampa.

 

-“Basta, Magnus, sal de ahí”

 

Magnus tragó saliva intentando desatascar el nudo de su garganta- “Vete”

 

-“No podrás sobrevivir aquí. Tu obstinación sólo pospondrá lo inevitable”

 

-“Quizás tengas razón”- perdió la batalla por contener las lágrimas y éstas se le deslizaron por las mejillas. Sorbió por la nariz, pero no dejó de trabajar.

 

-“Lo único que estás consiguiendo con esto es convencerme de lo tonto que eres”

 

-“No estoy intentando convencerte de nada, Alexander, y francamente ya no quiero hablar más”- Con un trémulo sollozo, levantó otro pesado montón y, sin apenas fuerzas, consiguió llevarlo hasta la carretilla.

 

-“¿Estás llorando?”- preguntó Alec, incrédulo.

 

-“Vete”

 

Alec entró en el remolque y se puso delante de Magnus- “Si estás llorando”

 

-“Disculpa, pero me estás interrumpiendo”- dijo Magnus con voz trémula.

 

Alec trató de quitarle la pala, pero  Magnus la hizo a un lado antes de que pudiera cogerla. Un arranque de cólera alimentado por la adrenalina le dio la fuerza suficiente para deslizar la pala bajo otro montón de paja y amenazar con arrojárselo.

 

-“¡Vete! ¡Lo digo en serio, Alexander! Si no me dejas en paz te lo echaré encima”

 

-“No te atreverías”

 

A Magnus le temblaban los brazos y las lágrimas le caían desde la barbilla a la camiseta, pero sostuvo la mirada de Alec sin rendirse.

 

-“No deberías desafiar a alguien que no tiene nada que perder”

 

Alec se quedó inmóvil por un momento. Luego meneó lentamente la cabeza y retrocedió.

 

-“De acuerdo, pero sólo lo estás haciendo más difícil para ti”

 

Magnus tardó dos horas en limpiar el remolque. Bajar la pesada carretilla por la rampa fue lo más difícil. Se le volcó la primera vez que lo intentó y tuvo que recogerlo todo de nuevo. Había llorado todo el tiempo, pero no se detuvo. De vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza y veía a Alec, observarle con esos penetrantes ojos azules, pero lo ignoró. Los hombros y los brazos le dolían demasiado, pero apretó los dientes y se obligó a seguir.

 

Cuando terminó de limpiar con la manguera el interior del camión, la camiseta y los vaqueros que Alec le había comprado dos días antes estaban cubiertos por una capa de porquería que parecía formar parte de ellos. Tenía el pelo alborotado alrededor de la cara y se le habían arruinado las uñas. Examinó el trabajo intentando sentir orgullo por lo bien que lo había hecho, pero lo único que sintió fue un cansancio mortal.

 

Se apoyó en la puerta del camión. Desde aquella ventajosa posición, en lo alto de la rampa, podía ver a los elefantes encadenados cerca de la carretera para anunciar que el circo estaba allí.

 

-“Baja de ahí, muchacho”- dijo Digger- “El día aún no ha terminado”

 

Magnus bajó por la pendiente cojeando sin apartar la vista de los elefantitos que estaban, sin atar, a unos quince metros.

 

Digger los llamó por señas.

 

-“Hay que llevarlos a abrevar. Use esto para empujarlos, cláveselo en los costados”- Le señaló un palo de casi dos metros con un pincho en el extremo, luego se acercó a los pequeños elefantes, que debían de pesar cerca de una tonelada cada uno. Combinando las órdenes y la voz con unos ligeros golpecitos del pincho, Digger los hizo ponerse en movimiento hacia un tanque lleno de agua. Magnus se mantuvo tan alejado de ellos como le fue posible, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza por el miedo.

 

El hombre volvió la mirada hacia Magnus- “Así es como debes hacerlo”

 

Magnus se acercó poco a poco, diciéndose a sí mismo que, a pesar de su tamaño, aquellas bestias eran sólo unos bebés. Al menos no eran unos desagradables perritos.

 

Observó que algunos bebían directamente de la artesa, mientras que otros aspiraban el agua con la trompa y luego se la llevaban a la boca. Digger notó que se mantenía apartado.

 

-“No me digas que te dan miedo, muchacho”

 

-“Puede llamarme Magnus”

 

-“Nunca debes dejar que los animales perciban tu miedo”

 

-“Eso me ha dicho todo el mundo”

 

-“Tienes que demostrarles quién es el jefe. Enseñarles que eres tú el que manda”

 

Digger golpeó a uno de los animales, haciendo que se echara a un lado para que pudieran pasar los demás. Desde lo alto de las gradas, durante el espectáculo, Magnus había encontrado preciosos a los elefantitos, con esas orejas blanditas, aquellos encantadores rabitos y las expresiones solemnes, pero ahora le daban muchísimo miedo.

 

Magnus había visto cómo manejaba Neeco Martin a los adultos (los machos, se recordó a sí mismo, aunque hubiera jurado que todas eran hembras). Hizo una mueca cuando Digger golpeó con fuerza a uno de ellos. Puede que no fuera un amante de los animales, pero ver aquello le revolvió algo por dentro. Los elefantes no habían nacido para vivir en un circo y nadie debería tratarlos tan brutalmente por no seguir las reglas de los hombres, en especial cuando dichas reglas iban contra sus instintos.

 

-“Tengo que ayudar a Neeco a pasear a los elefantes”- dijo Digger- “Encárgate de llevar a los elefantitos hasta la estaca. Iré dentro de unos minutos para ayudarte a atarlos”

 

-“¡Oh, no! No, no creo que...”

 

-“Aquel de allí es _Puddin_. Ése es _Rapha_. El del fondo es _Pebbies_ y este de aquí es _Bam Bam_ , lo llamamos _Bam_ para abreviar. Dale ahora a _Pebbies_ con el pincho. Tienes que enseñarle modales”- Le ofreció el pincho a Magnus y se alejó.

 

Magnus miró con consternación aquella arma del diablo. _Bam_ abrió la boca, Magnus no supo si lo hacía para bostezar o para pegarle un bocado, y se echó hacia atrás. Dos de los elefantes metieron la trompa en el abrevadero.

 

‘Ahora sí que me voy a rendir', pensó aterrorizado. Había conseguido limpiar el camión, pero no lograría acercarse a los elefantes. Había alcanzado su límite.

 

A lo lejos vio a Alec observándolo, vigilándolo como un buitre acechando a su presa antes de saltar sobre ésta. Magnus se estremeció y dio un paso indeciso hacia los elefantitos.

 

-“¡Eh... vamos, amiguitos”- temblorosamente levantó la estaca con el pincho.

 

_Bam_ (o quizá fuera _Pebbies_ ) levantó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada de desdén.

 

Magnus se acercó con inquietud- “Por favor, no me den más problemas. He pasado un día terrible”

 

_Rapha_ levantó la trompa de la artesa y giró la cabeza hacia ella. A continuación Magnus recibió un chorro de agua fría en la cara.

 

-“¡Aaah!”- gritó dando un salto atrás.

 

_Rapha_ salió disparado aunque, por supuesto no hacia la estaca, sino hacía los remolques- “¡Vuelve!”- gritó Magnus, frotándose la cara- “¡No hagas eso! ¡Por favor, vuelve!”

 

Neeco se acercó corriendo con una larga barra metálica con un aguijón en forma de U en el extremo. Lo dirigió hacia _Rapha_ , escogiendo un punto detrás de la oreja. El elefante dio un fuerte chillido de dolor; se detuvo en seco y se giró inmediatamente hacia la estaca. Los demás elefantes lo siguieron con rapidez.

 

Magnus miró a los animales antes de volverse hacia Neeco.

 

-“¿Qué le hiciste?”

 

Neeco se pasó la barra metálica de una mano a otra y se apartó el largo cabello rubio de la cara.

 

-“Es una picana. Lanza descargas eléctricas. No la uso a menos que sea necesario, pero ellos saben que la utilizaré si no se comportan correctamente”

 

Magnus miró la picana con desagrado- “¿Les das descargas? ¿No te parece que es una medida muy drástica?”

 

-“Cuando se trabaja con animales no se puede ser sentimental. Puede que los quiera mucho, pero no soy estúpido. Tienen que saber quién es el que manda, quién lleva aquí la batuta”

 

-“Neeco, mira, esto no es para mí. Ya le he dicho a todo el mundo que los animales me dan miedo, pero nadie me hace caso”- razonó Magnus.

 

-“Acabarás por superarlo. Sólo necesitas pasar algún tiempo con ellos. No les gustan las personas ni los ruidos inesperados, así que tienen que verte venir”- Le quitó el pincho de la mano y le dio la picana a cambio- “Si te ven con ella te respetarán más. Los pequeños son fáciles de controlar; un par de descargas rápidas si no te hacen caso y listo. Cuando uses el pincho, apunta detrás de las orejas, es donde más les molesta”

 

Magnus sintió como si estuviera siendo obligado a sujetar algo obsceno. Miró a los elefantitos y vio que _Rapha_ le devolvía la mirada. El animal observó la picana y, aunque tal vez fuera cosa de su imaginación, Magnus pensó que parecía decepcionado.

 

Cuando Neeco se marchó, Magnus se acercó a los animalitos tosiendo para no sorprenderlos. Ellos levantaron la cabeza y se removieron inquietos al ver lo que llevaba en la mano. _Bam_ abrió la boca y emitió un fuerte barrito de tristeza.

Debían de estar acostumbrados a que les dieran descargas eléctricas. Magnus pensó lo mucho que comenzaba a desagradarle Neeco Martin. Más que incrementar su confianza, la picana hacía que se sintiera incómodo. No importaba lo mucho que le asustaran los animales, jamás podría hacerles daño, así que dejó el artilugio detrás de una paca de heno.

 

Miró con anhelo la caravana de Alec. Sólo tres días antes la había considerado repugnante, pero ahora le parecía el lugar más acogedor del mundo. Se recordó a sí mismo que si había podido limpiar el remolque, también podía sobrevivir a esto.

 

Se acercó a las bestias de nuevo, esta vez sin la picana. Ellos lo observaron durante un momento. Satisfechos de que Magnus ya no supusiera una amenaza, se dedicaron a remover el heno.

 

Todos salvo _Rapha_. ¿Sería cosa de su imaginación o ¿él le estaba sonriendo? ¿Y no tenía esa sonrisa cierto toque diabólico?

 

-“Elefantes bonitos. Elefantitos b-bonitos”- canturreó- “Magnus es bueno. Magnus es muuuuuy bueno”

 

_Pebbies_ y _Bam_ levantaron la cabeza y se miraron el uno al otro, y Magnus juraría que incluso rodaron los ojos. _Rapha_ , mientras tanto, levantó un fardo de heno y lo dejó caer sobre su lomo. Aunque los demás elefantes continuaron observándolo, _Rapha_ no estaba molesto por su presencia. Parecía el más sociable de todos.

 

El animal dejó caer otro fardo de heno sobre su lomo. Magnus se acercó unos pasos más, hasta que sólo hubo tres metros entre ellos. _Rapha_ comenzó a resollar en la paja.

 

- _“Rapha_ bonito. _Rapha_ es un elefantito muy bonito”- Se acercó a él unos centímetros más, susurrándole tonterías como si fuera un bebé de verdad- “Niño bonito. Sé bueno”-  comenzó a temblarle la voz- “ _Rapha_ tiene que ser muy educado”- estaba tan cerca que fue capaz de palmearle la trompa, y sintió la piel húmeda y pegajosa por el sudor- “A _Rapha_ le gusta Magnus, ¿verdad? Magnus es amigo de _Rapha_ ”- Alargó la mano lentamente, obligándose a hacerlo centímetro a centímetro, diciéndose a sí misma que los elefantes no comían personas, tan sólo... ¡ _Zas_!

 

El elefantito le plantó la trompa en el pecho y lo tiró al suelo. Magnus cayó con tal fuerza que vio estrellas. El dolor le subió por el costado izquierdo. La vista se le aclaró justo a tiempo de observar cómo el elefante levantaba la trompa y emitía un grito de inequívoca victoria.

 

Magnus se quedó allí sentado, demasiado deprimido para levantarse. Los adornos de sus botas militares centelleaban como estrellas plateadas ante sus ojos. Levantó la cabeza y vio que Andrew Underhill lo miraba desde detrás de unas gafas de sol. Andrew llevaba una ceñida polo blanca, unos vaqueros a juego y un cinturón de color negro. Cargaba sobre la cadera a un bebé de pelo oscuro, un niño que Magnus recordaba haber visto con uno de los hermanos Tolea y su mujer. Andrew bajó la mirada hacia Magnus, luego se subió las gafas de sol, retirándose un poco el flequillo.

Magnus esperó ver una expresión de triunfo en los ojos de Andrew, pero sólo encontró satisfacción. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tan hundido que ya ni siquiera lo consideraba una amenaza.

 

-“¿De dónde demonios te ha sacado Alec?”

 

Negando con la cabeza, Andrew pasó por encima de los pies de Magnus, para acercarse a _Rapha_ y acariciarle la cabeza.

 

-“Eres un pequeño demonio, ¿verdad, colega? ¿A que es un diablillo, Theo?”- dijo Andrew, cogiendo el pie del niño.

 

Magnus había sido derrotado por todos y ya no pudo soportarlo más. Por su parte el trabajo había terminado por ese día, y que alguien le dijera lo contrario. No se sentía de humor ahora que apenas había sobrevivido. Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la caravana. En ese momento vio a Alec. Demasiado cansado para volver a enfrentarse a él, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a deambular por el recinto.

 

Se cruzó con dos de las animadoras, pero le dieron la espalda. Uno de los payasos fingió no verlo. Magnus necesitaba con urgencia un cigarrillo.

 

Dio un respingo cuando un potente chillido surcó el aire. Magnus giró la cabeza con rapidez y vio a _Jordan,_ cerca de uno de los camiones, de la mano de Maia. Lo señaló y chilló de nuevo. Maia lo cogió en brazos y, sin dirigirle la palabra, se alejó.

 

Magnus se sintió fatal. El mensaje era claro. Lo habían declarado un paria.

 

Siguió caminando hasta que se encontró delante de la casa de fieras. La puerta de lona estaba levantada y todos los animales estaban dentro menos _Ragnor_ , cuya jaula aún se encontraba a pleno sol. El animal bajó las orejas cuando Magnus se acercó, y lo miró con desdén. La noche anterior había estado demasiado oscuro para ver en qué condiciones se encontraba la jaula, pero ahora podía ver lo sucia que estaba. Digger era quien se encargaba de cuidar a los animales, pero estaba claro que éstos ocupaban el último lugar en su lista de tareas.

 

El tigre clavó los ojos en Magnus y él no pudo apartar la mirada. La noche anterior el pelaje a rayas parecía brillar bajo los reflectores, pero ahora el animal parecía flaco y sucio. Magnus miró fijamente aquellos misteriosos iris dorados y, al cabo de unos segundos, sintió un fuerte golpe de calor.

 

El sudor se le acumulaba en la frente y los brazos. Tenía el rostro sonrojado y la boca seca. Nunca había sentido tantísimo calor. Quería desnudarse por completo y meterse en una piscina de agua helada. Sentía un calor insoportable, pero sabía que esas sensaciones no provenía de él sino del tigre.

 

-“Aquí estás”

 

Magnus volvió la cabeza y vio que Alec se acercaba. Lo miró de arriba abajo y Magnus se quedó helado bajo el impacto de esos ojos fríos e impersonales.

 

-“Aún tienes algo de tiempo libre antes de la función”- dijo Alec- “¿Por qué no vas a ducharte y luego cenamos algo?”

 

-“¿La función?”- preguntó confuso.

 

-“Sabes que es parte de tu trabajo”- explicó Alec aburrido.

-“¡Pero no hoy!”- exclamó Magnus- “Es imposible que pueda hacer algo más esta noche. ¡Mírame!”

 

Mientras lo observaba, Alec casi accedió. La parte más decente de sí mismo le exigía que lo dejara en paz por esta noche. Magnus se veía pálido debido al agotamiento y tan sucio que era imposible reconocerlo. El único rastro de maquillaje era una mancha del delineador bajo los ojos. Su pequeña boca tenía un gesto de tristeza y Alec pensó que nunca había estado en presencia de alguien que estuviera tan a punto de quebrarse.

 

Sintió una renuente chispa de admiración ante el hecho de que Magnus estuviera todavía en pie. Por la forma que había manejado la pala supo lo difícil que le había resultado todo aquello. Realmente lo había dejado sorprendido. Por desgracia, aquella pequeña rebelión sólo había prolongado lo inevitable.

 

¿Por qué no simplemente se rendía? No sabía de dónde sacó las fuerzas para llegar hasta allí, pero sí que acabaría por ceder, y se negaba a torturarlo más. Luchó contra esa debilidad interior que lo impulsaba a ablandarse, sabiendo que sería una crueldad continuar presionándolo, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería que Magnus aceptara la verdad.

 

Se recordó con firmeza que era un ladrón y que, a pesar de las circunstancias, no podía perdonárselo.

 

-“La primera función es a las seis. Saldrás con los elefantes”

 

-“Pero...”

 

Alec se fijó en que tenía un corte en la palma de la mano y se la agarró con rapidez para examinarla- “¿Hace cuánto  te vacunaste contra el tétanos?”

 

Magnus lo miró sin comprender.

 

-“La vacuna del tétanos. Por la infección”

 

Magnus parpadeó; se le veía tan agotado que Alec tuvo que reprimir el deseo de cogerlo en brazos y llevarlo a la caravana. Alec no quiso pensar lo que sería sentir ese suave cuerpo entre sus brazos. Si no hubiera robado, habrían pasado la noche en la misma cama, pero al ver lo que había hecho, Alec se había enfurecido tanto que no supo que pasaría si lo  tocaba. No había deseado hacerlo.

 

-“¿Cuándo te vacunaste contra el tétanos?”- repitió Alec bruscamente.

 

Magnus se miró el corte- “El año pasado. Me corté en el yate de Biffy Brougenhaus”

 

‘Santo Dios' ¿Cómo podía estar casado con un hombre que conocía a alguien llamado Biffy Brougenhaus? Al diablo con todo.

 

-“Ponle un poco de antiséptico”- le espetó- “Y procura estar listos a tiempo para la función o también te encargarás del remolque del caballo.

 

Mientras lo miraba, el semblante de Alec se endureció todavía más. Siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su sentido de la justicia, pero Magnus lo hacía sentir como un matón cualquiera. Otro punto más en su contra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Magnus sobrevivió a la función, básicamente porque el cansancio lo había entumecido, se había pasado buena parte de su tiempo libre adecuando algunas de sus ropas con el estúpido maillot negro, de tal manera que no muriera de vergüenza al aparecer en público. Aunque Alec le había dicho que desfilaría con los elefantes, había ocupado un lugar algo más atrás, como si fuera un miembro de los Tolea Voladores.

 

Se había obligado a ducharse, algo que le había resultado muy doloroso por los arañazos que le cubrían los brazos. Se lavó y secó el pelo y se maquilló más de lo habitual siguiendo las instrucciones de Alec. Entre ambas funciones, se quedó dormido en la caravana con un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete en la mano. Si Alec no lo hubiera despertado se habría perdido la segunda función.

 

Al finalizar, Neeco lo llamó cuando salía por la puerta de los artistas.

 

-“Digger necesita que le eches una mano para subir a los elefantitos al camión”

 

Digger no parecía necesitar ayuda, pero ése era su trabajo y Magnus no quería que Alec le reclamará nada después.

 

-“No seré de mucha ayuda”- dijo Magnus encogiéndose de hombros.

 

-“Tienen que acostumbrarse a ti, eso es todo”

 

Magnus se puso una camisa azul de Alec que había encontrado colgada en la percha del cuarto de baño, para no andarse paseando con solo la ropa del espectáculo.

 

Al ver que los elefantitos salían en ese momento por la puerta trasera, Magnus se acercó a Digger- “¿Necesitas ayuda?”

 

-“No te pasees por delante de ellos, todavía les pones nerviosos”- le respondió malhumorado.

 

Se puso detrás de Digger, a varios metros de distancia de los elefantes. No tuvo ningún problema en reconocer a _Rapha_ dado que era el más pequeño de los cuatro; recordaba de sobra el golpe que le había dado y lo miró con resentimiento mientras él trotaba detrás de _Puddin_ cogido de su cola. Cuando llegaron a la estaca, Digger los ató con una correa.

 

-“Ven aquí, _Bam_. Acércate Magnus, así aprenderás cómo se hace”

 

Magnus estaba tan atenta a lo que él estaba haciendo con _Bam_ que no se dio cuenta de que _Rapha_ se había acercado a él por detrás, hasta que sintió un cosquilleo húmedo, suave como una caricia, por el lateral de su cuello. Dio un gritito y saltó hacia atrás, alejándose de la trompa extendida del elefante.

 

El elefantito lo miró con un brillo testarudo en los ojos, se acercó a Magnus y alargó la trompa de nuevo. Demasiado tenso para moverse, Magnus se quedó mirando las fosas nasales de la trompa que cada segundo estaban más cerca.

 

- _“Rapha_ b-bonito. Elefantito b-bonito”- soltó un chillido asustado cuando _Rapha_ le metió la trompa por el cuello entreabierto de la camisa- “Digger...”- exclamó Magnus aterrorizado.

 

Digger lo miró y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo- “¿Te has puesto perfume?”- preguntó rodando los ojos.

Magnus tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. _Rapha_ le pasó la trompa con delicadeza por detrás de la oreja.

 

-“A _Rapha_ le vuelven loco los perfumes”

 

-“¿Y qué hago?”- dijo con voz entrecortada.

 

Digger lo miró sin entender- “¿A qué te refieres?”

 

—¿A _R-Rapha_?

 

-“Pues no lo sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer?”- preguntó divertido.

 

Se oyó una risa entrecortada- “Es probable que quiera desmayarse, ¿verdad, Magnus?”

 

Alec apareció justo detrás de ellos y Magnus intentó mostrar valor- “No... no exactamente”

 

-“Es por el perfume” Alargó la mano y acarició a _Puddin_. _Rapha_ , mientras tanto, emitió un barrito de alegría y metió la punta de la trompa por el cuello de la camisa una vez más, hasta la base de la garganta de Magnus.

 

-“N-nadie me dijo que no usara perfume”- para su sorpresa, el elefantito bajó más la trompa, y Magnus recordó se había puesto perfume por prácticamente todo el cuerpo.

 

-“Alexander...”- le imploró- “Me está tocando”- la trompa de _Rapha_ continuó bajando por el pecho- “¡Alec!”

 

-“Tienes razón”- se rio Alec palmeando la trompa y apartándola- “Ya basta, amiguito. Eso sólo es para mí”

 

Magnus estaba tan asombrado por aquella declaración que no notó que _Rapha_ retrocedía.

 

Digger soltó una risita y señaló al elefante con la cabeza- “Parece que _Rapha_ se ha enamorado”

 

-“Eso me temo”- repuso Alec con una sonrisa.

 

-“¿De mí?”- Magnus miró a los dos hombres con incredulidad.

 

-“¿Ves a alguien más?”- contestó Alec.

 

Lo cierto era que el elefante le estaba lanzando una mirada conmovedora.

 

-“Pero si me odia. Esta tarde me golpeó y me tiró al suelo”

 

-“Esta tarde no llevabas perfume”

 

Digger se levantó y le crujieron las rodillas. Se acercó al elefantito.

 

-“Ven, chico. El caballero no está interesado”

 

Mientras Digger lo alejaba de allí, _Rapha_ le lanzó por encima del hombro una mirada de adolescente enamorado. Magnus no sabía si sentir temor o agradecimiento por gustarle al menos a alguien de ese horrible circo.

 

Esa noche se quedó dormido en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada. Oyó entre sueños que Alec entraba en la caravana unas horas más tarde y notó que le cubría los hombros con la manta mientras volvía a dormirse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por continuar leyendo y una disculpa por las largas esperas entre capítulos.

 

 

 

Magnus estaba sobre la rampa del camión a las diez de la mañana siguiente. Tenía los músculos de las piernas agarrotados y le dolían a cada paso que daba. Además, sentía como si le hubieran estirado los brazos en un potro de tortura.

-“Lo siento, Digger. Me quedé dormido”

A pesar de lo cansado que estaba la noche anterior, se había despertado a las tres de la madrugada tras un sueño en el que Alec y él navegaban en una barca rosa con forma de cisne por un anticuado túnel del amor. En un momento del sueño Alec lo había besado y mirado con tal ternura que Magnus había sentido como si su cuerpo se fundiera con la barca, con el agua y con el propio Alec. Había sido esa sensación la que lo despertó, haciéndolo reflexionar, tumbado en el sofá, sobre el doloroso contraste entre aquel bello sueño y la realidad de su matrimonio.

Cuando llegaron a la amplia explanada de High Point, en Carolina del Norte, el remolque que transportaba a los elefantes aún no había aparecido, y se había metido en la camioneta para echar una siesta. Dos horas después, se había despertado con el cuello rígido y dolor de cabeza.

Desde lo alto de la rampa vio que Digger casi había terminado de retirar el estiércol del camión. La sensación de alivio se mezcló con una punzada de culpabilidad. Ése era su trabajo.

-“No te preocupes, yo lo terminó”

-“Lo peor ya está hecho”- contestó Digger como un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a esperar lo peor de la vida.

-“Lo siento, no ocurrirá de nuevo”

Él soltó un bufido y lo miró como diciendo ‘lo creeré cuando lo vea’

Desde donde estaba, Magnus tenía una amplia vista de la nueva localización del circo, situado entre un Pizza Hut y una gasolinera. Según le había dicho Alec, la mayor parte de los miembros del circo preferían instalarse en un terreno liso y asfaltado, aunque eso significara tener que reparar antes de marcharse todos los agujeros que hicieran para clavar las estacas.

Oyendo de fondo el rítmico golpeteo de los hombres que montaban el circo, miró hacia atrás y vio a Kieran sentado en una silla delante de su caravana. Andrew estaba de pie detrás de él probando peinados extravagantes en su cabello. También había visto al dueño del circo echando una mano a los trabajadores y ayudar a levantarse al pequeño de los Lipscomb, de seis años, cuando se cayó. Andrew Underhill era un hombre lleno de contradicciones: con Magnus se comportaba como un desgraciado, pero con todos los demás era una persona muy amable.

Sintió que alguien le tiraba del pantalón. Cuando bajó la vista vio que era la trompa de _Rapha_ , que estaba al pie de la rampa, mirándolo con adoración a través de unas pestañas ridículamente rizadas.

Digger se burló de Magnus- “Tu novio ha venido a verte”

-“Pues se va a llevar una desilusión. Hoy no me he puesto perfume”

-“Supongo que tendrá que acercarse más para comprobarlo por sí mismo. Llévalo con los demás, ¿de acuerdo? Hay que darles de beber. El pincho está allí”- dijo, señalando con la cabeza el objeto apoyado contra el camión.

Magnus miró el pincho con auténtica aversión. Al fondo de la rampa, _Rapha_ barritó y giró sobre sí mismo, como si estuviera llamándolo. Luego se detuvo, y levantó una pata tras otra como si fuera un bebé pataleando. O mucho se equivocaba Magnus o todo eso era por él.

-“¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, _Rapha_? ¿No te das cuenta que me das mucho miedo?”

Armándose de valor, se acercó al fondo de la rampa mientras se metía la mano en el bolsillo para sacar una zanahoria mustia que había encontrado en la nevera. Esperaba que lo siguiera al ver que iba a alimentarlo, y le ofreció la hortaliza con una mano temblorosa.

El animalito alargó la trompa y olisqueó la zanahoria con delicadeza, haciéndole cosquillas en la palma de la mano. Magnus retrocedió un paso, utilizando la zanahoria como cebo para llevarlo con los demás. _Rapha_ se la arrebató de la mano y se la llevó a la boca. Él observó con aprensión su mano ahora vacía mientras _Rapha_ alargaba la trompa hacia esta otra vez.

-“N–no tengo más”

Pero no era comida lo que él quería; era perfume.

Metió la trompa por el cuello de la camiseta de Magnus buscando el olor que tanto le gustaba.

-“Amiguito... lo siento... yo...”

¡Zas! Con un dramático barrito, _Rapha_ le dio un golpe con la trompa y lo tiró al suelo. Magnus gritó por la sorpresa. Al mismo tiempo, _Rapha_ levantó la cabeza y volvió a barritar, anunciando al mundo la profunda traición de la que acababa de ser objeto: ¡Magnus no llevaba perfume!

-“¿Magnus, estás bien?”- Alec apareció de la nada y se puso en cuclillas a su lado.

-“Estoy bien”- murmuró haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir una punzada en la cadera.

-“¡Maldita sea! No puedes dejar que este animal continúe haciéndote eso. Andrew me dijo que ayer también te tiró”

Por supuesto, Andrew no había podido resistirse a dejar pasar algo como eso, pensó Magnus, tensándose al cambiar de postura. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo Neeco se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia ellos.

-“Yo me encargaré de esto”- les dijo.

Magnus soltó un jadeo cuando lo vio coger el pincho- “¡No! ¡No le pegues! Fue mi culpa. Yo...”- Ignorando el dolor, se obligó a ponerse de pie y se interpuso de un salto entre Neeco y _Rapha_ , pero llegó demasiado tarde.

Horrorizado, observó cómo Neeco golpeaba al elefantito en aquel lugar sensible detrás de la oreja. _Rapha_ soltó un agudo chillido y retrocedió. Neeco se acercó de nuevo a él, levantando el pincho para propinarle un segundo golpe.

-“Ya basta, Neeco”

Magnus no oyó las palabras de advertencia de Alec porque ya se había lanzado sobre la espalda de Neeco.

-“¡No! ¡No vuelvas a pegarle!”- gritó con indignación e intentó arrebatarle el pincho.

Alarmado, Neeco tropezó, y tras recuperar el equilibrio, soltó una maldición y se dio la vuelta intentando quitarse de encima a Magnus. Él no pudo sujetarse a sus hombros y sintió que se resbalaba. Pero en vez de caer al sucio por segunda vez ese día, Alec lo atrapó en sus brazos.

-“Te tengo”

Andrew se acercó con rapidez- “Por el amor de Dios, Alec, hay periodistas en el recinto”

Mientras lo dejaba en el suelo, Magnus se preparó para sufrir otro regaño, pero para su sorpresa, Alec se volvió hacia Neeco.

-“Creo que _Rapha_ había captado el mensaje desde la primera vez”

Neeco se puso rígido- “Sabes tan bien como yo que no hay nada más peligroso que un elefante se vuelva contra sus adiestradores.

Magnus no pudo morderse la lengua- “¡Es sólo un bebé! Y fue culpa mía. No me he puesto perfume y se enfadó conmigo”

-“Cállate, Magnus”- dijo Alec con suavidad.

-“Tu bebé pesa una tonelada”- dijo Neeco apretando los labios- “No dejaré que ninguno de los que trabaja conmigo se ponga sentimental con los animales. No podemos correr riesgos. Actuando de esa manera pones en peligro la vida de la gente; los animales tienen que saber quién manda”

Magnus dejó salir toda su frustración- “¡Las vidas de los animales también tienen valor! _Rapha_ no pidió que lo encerraran en un circo. No pidió que lo llevaran por todo el país en un remolque maloliente, ni que le ataran para ser exhibido delante de personas ignorantes. Dios no creó a los elefantes para que hicieran equilibrios sobre sus patas. Los creó para que vagaran libres”

Andrew se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja con ironía- “Ahora querrá estar lanzando pintura roja a los abrigos de piel. Alec, controla a tu esposo o la echaré de mi circo”

Ni el más mínimo atisbo de emoción cruzó por el rostro de Alec cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Andrew- “Magnus es el encargado de los elefantes. Por lo que vi, sólo cumplía con su trabajo”

A Magnus casi se le detuvo el corazón. ¿Sería posible que su esposo lo estuviera defendiendo? El placer que sintió ante ese pensamiento se desvaneció cuando Alec se volvió hacia él, señalando con la cabeza el remolque de los elefantes.

-“Se está haciendo tarde y aún no lo has limpiado con la manguera. Vuelve al trabajo”

Magnus se dio la vuelta, deseando poder mandarlos al infierno, y volvió a su tarea. Sabía que los animales que viajaban con el circo debían estar bajo un control estricto, pero la idea de que estuvieran siendo obligados a comportarse en contra de su naturaleza, le molestaba. Tal vez encontrara tan perturbadora su situación porque sentía que tenía algo en común con ellos. Como los animales del circo, él estaba cautivo contra su voluntad y, como ellos, su guardián tenía todo el control.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Andrew casi había llegado al vagón rojo cuando la abordó Gwyn ap Nud. A pesar de lo molesto que estaba con Gwyn, no podía negar lo apuesto que era, con aquella piel aceitunada y esos rasgos fuertes y firmes. Aunque tenía cuarenta y dos años, sólo había unas pocas hebras plateadas en el cabello del acróbata, su cuerpo era atlético y poderoso sin un ápice de grasa.

-“¿Te acuestas con Neeco?- le preguntó de esa manera agresiva que siempre le hacía rechinar los dientes.

-“No es asunto tuyo”

“Apuesto a que sí. Es el tipo de hombre que te gusta. Guapo y poco inteligente”

-“Vete al diablo”- la irritación de Andrew se debía al hecho de que sí se había acostado con Neeco en alguna ocasión al inicio de la temporada. Sin embargo, había perdido rápidamente el interés en él y no había sentido ganas de repetir la experiencia. No quería que nadie sospechara que el sexo ya no le interesaba tanto como antes.

-“Con un tipo como Neeco siempre puedes ser quien manda, ¿verdad? Mientras que con alguien como yo...”

-“Alguien como tú nunca podría satisfacerme”- dirigiéndole una falsa sonrisa, recorrió con un dedo los músculos que se marcaban bajo la camiseta- “Las chicas dicen que ya no se te levanta, ¿es cierto?”

Para disgusto de Andrew, él reaccionó a la puya con una carcajada- “Vigila esa lengua viperina que tienes, Andrew Underhill. Un día te meterá en grandes problemas”

-“Me gustan los problemas”

-“Lo sé. En especial los que provocan los hombres”

Andrew continuó caminando hacia el vagón rojo, pero en vez de darse por aludido y marcharse, Gwyn no tardó en ajustar su paso al suyo. Todo en él, desde la longitud de su zancada hasta el movimiento de sus hombros, anunciaba que se consideraba un regalo de Dios para las mujeres. Era además un machista confeso, por lo que Andrew siempre tenía que recordarle que era él quien mandaba. Y, aun así, a pesar de lo mucho que lo exasperaba, era el tipo de hombre que más le atraía. Orgulloso, trabajador y honesto. Debajo de su hosca fachada tenía una naturaleza generosa y, a diferencia de Alec Lightwood, no había en él más de lo que se veía.

Lo recorrió con la mirada tal y como hacía siempre. Gwyn nunca había mantenido en secreto que era bisexual y, a pesar de que solía coquetear con las jóvenes del circo, tenía una manera de mirarlo que le hacía sentir como si aún estuviera en la flor de su juventud. Andrew había fingido no notar la sensual cadencia de caderas de ese hombre, pues no podía olvidar que Gwyn era el hijo de un simple carnicero de Brooklyn no había una sola gota de sangre circense en sus venas.

-“Kieran y tú pasan mucho tiempo juntos últimamente”- le dijo.

-“No pretendo tener nada con él, si es eso a lo que te refieres”- respondió con ironía

Gwyn lo cogió del brazo y lo giró hacia él- “Eso no es lo que quise decir, y lo sabes. Estoy hablando del tiempo que dedicas a entrenarlo”

-“¿Y qué?”

-“No quiero que tenga falsas esperanzas. Sabes que no tiene madera para ser un buen equilibrista”

-“Ni siquiera le has dado una oportunidad”

-“¿Estás bromeando? ¡He trabajado con él desde que llegó y no ha mejorado nada!”

-“¿Y te parece extraño?”

-“¿Qué quieres decir?”

-“Quiero decir que podría llegar a ser bueno si tú fueras mejor entrenador”

-“¡No me jodas! No hay nadie que entrené mejor que yo”- se clavó el pulgar en el pecho- “Fui yo quien les enseñó a mis hijos todo lo que saben”

-“Ellos son igual de rudos que tú. Una cosa es enseñar a dos chicos pendencieros y otra trabajar con un joven como Kieran. ¿Cómo va a aprender algo contigo si no haces más que decirle lo mal que lo hace?”

-“¿Qué demonios sabrás tú de ser sensible? Por lo que me han dicho, tu madre te amamantó con arsénico”

-“Muy gracioso”

-“No intentes convencerme de que tu padre se andaba con contemplaciones cuando te enseñaba a hacer el triple salto”

-“No tenía que andarse con nada. Yo **ya** sabía que me quería”

Gwyn apretó los labios.

-“¿Estás insinuando que no quiero a Kieran?”

Andrew plantó las manos en las caderas.

-“Pero ¡qué estúpido eres! ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que en este momento te necesita más como padre que como entrenador? Kieran necesita saber que lo querrás aun si falla. Si dejaras de presionarlo tanto, lo haría mejor”

-“Vaya, pero si tenemos aquí a la jodida Arm Landers”- dijo refiriéndose a la famosa columnista del _Chicago Tribune_.

-“¡Cuida tu lengua!”

-“Mira quién fue a hablar. Te lo advierto, Andrew, no me jodas con Kieran. Ya lo tiene bastante difícil en este momento sin que tú intentes ponerlo en mi contra.

Y se fue rezumando animosidad.

Lo observó durante un momento, luego abrió la puerta y entró en el vagón rojo. Gwyn y Andrew habían chocado desde el principio, pero además existía entre ellos una poderosa atracción sexual que lo hacía mantenerse en guardia. La experiencia le había enseñado a ser más precavido con los hombres que elegía como amantes. El día que se casó con Brook Blackthorn había sido el día que se prometió a sí mismo que nunca más se acostaría con un hombre al que no pudiera controlar. Tenía mala suerte con los hombres y en dos ocasiones casi la habían destruido: primero Carlos Méndez y luego, de manera más contundente, Alec Lightwood.

Había hecho pagar a Carlos su traición, y se recordó a sí mismo que Alec había tenido su propio castigo. Miró por la ventana y vio a Magnus Lightwood-Bane forcejeando con un fardo de heno. Andrew casi sintió lástima por él — y la hubiera sentido de haber sido otra persona — pero Magnus era el instrumento con el que podía castigar a Alec. Qué humillado debía de sentirse en este momento.

Seguro que estaba embarazado, los embarazos masculinos ya no eran extraños. Además, ¿por qué otra razón se hubiera casado Alec con ese hombre? Porque a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba a Alec, el circo lo era todo para Andrew, y le parecía denigrante que la sangre de los Lightwood — una de las familias más famosas en la historia del circo — pasara a la siguiente generación a través de un ladronzuelo cualquiera. Cada vez que miraba a Magnus, Andrew se preguntaba cómo podría haber mantenido la frente en alto si no se hubiera descubierto la verdad sobre Magnus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiempo después Magnus no pudo recordar cómo consiguió aguantar durante los diez días siguientes mientras el circo recorría Carolina del Norte antes de cruzar la frontera de Virginia. Durante el día Alec y él estaban solos en la camioneta y, cuando se dignaba a hablarle, Magnus sentía como si le estuviera pinchando con carámbanos. Ni siquiera compartían las comidas. Alec siempre se abría alguna lata de conservas mientras Magnus estaba en el cuarto de baño arreglándose para la función y le dejaba preparado un plato de comida mientras él se cambiaba. Nunca le preguntó qué le apetecía comer ni le pidió que cocinara, aunque tampoco habría tenido fuerzas para hacerlo.

Algunas veces Magnus pensaba que había soñado aquel apasionado beso que habían compartido. Ahora a ni siquiera se tocaban, salvo en esas ocasiones en las que se quedaba dormido en la camioneta y se despertaba acurrucado contra él. Cuando eso ocurría se apartaba de un salto, sólo para sentir la intensa energía sexual que existía entre ellos, tan palpable como la brisa que entraba en la camioneta.

O puede que todo fuera su imaginación. Tal vez Alec en realidad no se sentía atraído por él. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar atractivo a un tipo con las manos llenas de ampollas, la nariz quemada por el sol y los codos llenos de costras, alguien que no podía vestir otra cosa que ropa de trabajo sucia? En algún momento de la última semana había dejado sus elegantes y llamativos atuendos hasta la hora de la función. Durante el día se dejaba el cabello sin su habitual brillo, picos y mechas de color, con algunos mechones sueltos cayéndole sobre los ojos mientras trabajaba. En sólo dos semanas había abandonado las costumbres de toda una vida.

Ni siquiera se reconocía cuando se miraba en el espejo, sin todo su brillo y maquillaje.

Siempre estaba cansado. Se quedaba dormido en el sofá antes de medianoche, pero luego, cuando Alec entraba en la caravana, le resultaba imposible volver a dormirse. Daba igual lo que hiciera, daba vueltas durante horas hasta que finalmente caía en un sueño intranquilo y se despertaba sin haber descansado. Se sentía agotado, confundido e increíblemente solo.

Como todos creían que era un ladrón, continuaban haciendo todo lo posible para evitarlo y, por otro lado, tampoco había mejorado su relación con los elefantes. _Rapha_ todavía se comportaba como si lo hubiera traicionado. Varias veces llegó a considerar la posibilidad de ponerse perfume, pero lo asustaba más el cariño del elefantito que su odio. Cuando Neeco y Digger estaban cerca, el animal lo dejaba tranquilo, pero, si no estaban a la vista, buscaba cualquier oportunidad para arrojarlo al suelo; lo había derribado tantas veces que Magnus tenía magulladuras por todas partes.

Los otros elefantes se dieron cuenta enseguida de que era una presa fácil y lo convirtieron en el blanco de todas sus travesuras. Lo rociaban con agua, le chillaban y lo tiraban al suelo si se acercaba demasiado. Lo peor era ver cómo esperaban a que se aproximara a ellos antes de divertirse a su costa. Neeco le decía que, como se negaba a usar el pincho, tenía lo que se merecía y que jamás lo dejarían en paz.

Se mantuvo alejado de _Ragnor,_ averiguando más cosas de él escuchando a los demás. Era un tigre viejo, tenía unos dieciocho años y fama de arisco. Según Digger, ninguno de sus entrenadores había conseguido ganar su confianza, y todos lo consideraban imprevisible y peligroso.

Igual que su esposo.

Alec lo confundía, no sabía qué pensar de él. Así como se comportaba como un monstruo sádico igual aparecía por el camión de los elefantes con unos nuevos guantes de trabajo para él o una gorra de béisbol para que no se quemara con el sol. Y, más de una vez, llegó justo a tiempo para bajar una carretilla cargada de estiércol por la rampa antes de que Magnus tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo. Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo sólo parecía sentir lastima por él.

Era un día insoportablemente cálido para estar a mediados de mayo. La temperatura superaba los treinta y cinco grados y la espesa humedad dificultaba la respiración. De nuevo instalaron el circo en un aparcamiento, en un pequeño pueblo al sur de Richmond, y el asfalto negro intensificaba el calor. Los elefantes ya habían conseguido tirar a Magnus dos veces ese día y, la segunda vez, se raspó el codo. Para empeorar las cosas, todos los miembros del circo parecían disfrutar de un tiempo de relax excepto él.

Gwyn y Perry Lipscomb estaban sentados a la sombra del toldo de la caravana Airstream de la familia Pepper, tomando una cerveza fría y escuchando un partido de béisbol en la radio. Maia se rociaba con agua mientras tomaba el sol recostada en una silla con el último ejemplar del _Cosmopolitan_ en las manos. Incluso Digger echaba una siesta a la sombra.

-“¡Magnus, mueve el culo y ocúpate del heno!”- le ordenó Neeco a gritos desde la puerta de la caravana de los equilibristas, luego rodeó los hombros de Charlene con el brazo. Algunas veces, desde que se habían enfrentado por el pincho, Neeco lo trataba con hostilidad. Le encargaba los trabajos más duros, y le hacía trabajar durante horas interminables, hasta que llegaba Alec y le decía que ya había sido suficiente por ese día.

Cuando comenzó a mover el heno, le ardía cada músculo del cuerpo. Tenía la camiseta empapada de sudor y un desgarrón en el hombro; sus vaqueros parecían no haber visto una lavadora en semanas, y la suciedad, el heno y el abono se le pegaban a cada centímetro de su húmeda piel. Tenía el pelo enredado y las uñas tan quebradas como su espíritu.

Al otro lado del recinto, Andrew tomaba un refresco y leía tranquilamente. A Magnus le goteaba el sudor por los ojos, haciendo que le picaran, pero tenía las manos demasiado sucias para enjugarse la cara.

-“¿Quieres apresurarte, Magnus?”- gritó Neeco, mientras Charlene soltaba una risita tonta- “Está entrando otra carga”

Algo dentro de Magnus explotó. Estaba harto de ser el chivo expiatorio de todos. Estaba cansado de que los elefantes lo botaran y de que los seres humanos lo despreciaran.

-“Sabes que, ¡hazlo tú!”- arrojó al suelo el rastrillo y se alejó con paso airado. Ya había tenido suficiente. Iba a buscar a Alec y a exigirle que le comprara ese billete de avión. Nada podía ser tan malo como esto.

Un gran rugido resonó en el recinto. En ese momento, le comenzó a arder la piel y su deshidratada garganta clamó por agua. Vio una manguera enganchada al camión del agua, que serpenteaba hasta la zona de las fieras. Corrió hacia ella, presa del pánico porque jamás se había sentido tan acalorado.

Una vez más oyó el rugido, y le sorprendió ver a _Ragnor_ en su jaula cociéndose bajo el sol. Oleadas de calor rebotaban contra el asfalto, y las rayas naranjas y negras del tigre parecían brillar débilmente.

No todos los animales estaban debajo de la carpa de las fieras. Algunos estaban en una pequeña zona cercada entre la carpa de los animales y el circo. _Chester_ , un camello de aspecto enfermizo, no estaba demasiado lejos de allí, al lado de _Lollipop_ , una llama de ojos somnolientos. Un gran toldo de nailon blanco, un tanto gastado, les daba sombra; pero nada protegía a _Ragnor_ del sol inclemente que lo golpeaba a través de los barrotes de la jaula. Igual que Magnus, _Ragnor_ parecía haber sido escogido para que los demás abusaran de él.

El animal clavó los ojos en Magnus con amarga resignación, sin siquiera molestarse en mover las orejas. Detrás de él, la llama emitió un sonido extraño, pero el camello no le hizo ni caso. El calor del asfalto traspasaba la suela de los tenis de Magnus y le quemaba los pies y le goteaba el sudor por la espalda. Los ojos de _Ragnor_ le taladraron el alma. _‘Calor. Tengo calor’_

Magnus odiaba ese lugar donde los animales se exhibían en jaulas. El extraño sonido de la llama reverberó en sus oídos. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía el estómago revuelto por el olor a moho del toldo de nailon. Instintivamente dio un paso atrás, intentando alejarse del sol, y de esos tristes animales, del horrible calor y ese olor nauseabundo. Pisó un charco. Miró hacia abajo y vio una fuga en la manguera que llevaba el agua al abrevadero.

Sin ni siquiera pensar lo que estaba haciendo, corrió hacia donde la manguera se conectaba a la boquilla de latón. La tomó y cortó el flujo del agua. Hasta que sólo cayeron unas gotas en sus manos.

Entrecerró los ojos ante el resplandor que se reflejaba en el sucio toldo blanco y sintió los ojos de _Ragnor_ quemándole, derritiéndole la piel.

 _‘_ _Calor. Tengo tanto calor’_

Magnus miró el agua fría que le goteaba en las manos. Accionó la boquilla de nuevo, levantó la manguera y comenzó a rociar agua fría en la jaula de tigre.

_¡Sí!_

Al momento sintió el alivio del animal en su propio cuerpo.

-“¡Eh!”- Digger se acercó a Magnus corriendo tan deprisa como sus artríticas rodillas se lo permitían- “¡Detente, Magnus! Para de una vez, ¿me has oído?”

El tigre le enseñó los dientes al anciano. Magnus se giró con rapidez y lanzó el chorro de agua fría al hombre, mojándole la mugrienta camisa de trabajo.

-“¡No te acerques!”

Digger se detuvo- “¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Vas a matar al tigre! A los felinos no les gusta el agua”

Volvió a dirigir el chorro hacia _Ragnor_ y sintió un fresco alivio en los huesos, como si estuviera mojándose a sí mismo.

-“Pues a éste sí”

-“¡Te he dicho que te detengas! No puedes hacer eso”

-“A _Ragnor_ le gusta. Míralo, Digger”

Cierto, en vez de alejarse del agua, el tigre se recreaba en ella, permaneciendo inmóvil bajo el chorro. Mientras continuaba mojando al felino, Magnus quiso decirle a Digger que eso no habría sido necesario si él hubiera hecho mejor su trabajo, pero sabía que el pobre hombre no podía hacer más de lo que hacía y se mordió la lengua.

-“¡Dame eso!

Neeco se había plantado detrás de él y alargó el brazo para quitarle la manguera de la mano. Pero Magnus ya estaba harto de Neeco Martin y no dejó que se la arrebatara.

El agua cambió de dirección. Magnus soltó un jadeo al sentir toda la fuerza del chorro en la cara, pero no soltó la manguera.

Él le retorció la muñeca.

-“¡Basta, Magnus! Dame la manguera”

El rugido enloquecido de _Ragnor_ vibró a través del pesado aire de la tarde, ahogando por completo el alboroto habitual del circo. La jaula tembló cuando _Ragnor_ lanzó su enorme cuerpo contra los barrotes, casi como si estuviera intentando llegar a Neeco para proteger a Magnus. Alarmado, el domador soltó la muñeca de Magnus y se volvió hacia los rugidos.

 _Ragnor_ aplanó las orejas contra la cabeza y le siseó al hombre. Magnus le arrancó de un tirón la manguera.

-“Condenado tigre loco”- masculló Neeco- “Alguien debería haberlo doblegado hace años”

Magnus envió otro chorro de agua a la jaula. Con más seguridad de la que sentía, le dijo-“No le gusta que te metas conmigo”

-“Mira eso, Neeco”- dijo Digger- “A ese cabrón le gusta el agua”

-“¿Qué coño pasa aquí?”

Todos se volvieron hacía Alec, que se acercaba a ellos. Magnus se limpió los ojos con la manga de la camisa sucia mientras seguía apuntando el chorro de agua hacia la jaula del tigre.

-“Magnus ha decidido darle un baño a _Ragnor_ ”- dijo Neeco.

-“¿Darle un baño?”- Alec la observó con esos inescrutables ojos azules.

-“ _Ragnor_ tenía calor”- explicó Magnus, encogiéndose de hombros- “Quería que lo refrescara”

-“¿Él te lo ha dicho?”

Magnus estaba demasiado agotado para responder. Además, ¿cómo podía explicarle que _Ragnor_ si se había comunicado con él? La especie de conexión mística que parecía tener con el tigre, era algo que ni siquiera él mismo podía comprender

Dirigió el chorro del agua al barro que se había acumulado en el fondo de la jaula.

-“Estas jaulas están asquerosas. Habría que limpiarlas con más frecuencia”

Digger se mostró ofendido- “Yo no puedo con todo. Si crees que las jaulas están asquerosas, quizá deberías limpiarlas tú mismo”

-“Muy bien, yo lo haré”

Pero qué estaba diciendo. Tan sólo unos minutos antes, había decidido irse de allí, y ahora se ofrecía voluntario para echarse más trabajo a la espalda. ¿Cómo iba a poder encargarse de otra tarea si casi no lograba terminar las que le asignaban?

Alec frunció el ceño- “Magnus, tú ya haces demasiado. Apenas te mantienes en pie y no quiero que hagas algo más”

Magnus ya estaba un poco harto de que su esposo le dijera lo que podía o no podía hacer.

-“He dicho que lo haría, y lo haré. Ahora, a menos que Neeco y tú quieran acabar tan mojados como Digger, será mejor que me dejen tranquilo”

La sorpresa brilló en los ojos de Alec.

Neeco presionó más- “Magnus ni siquiera consigue terminar las tareas que le asigno. ¿Cómo se va a ocupar también de las fieras?

-“No lo hará”- dijo Alec firmemente.

-“Claro que lo haré”

-“Magnus…”

-“No puedes decirme qué hacer en mi tiempo libre”

-“No tienes tiempo libre”- le recordó.

-“Entonces supongo que tendré que trabajar más rápido”

Él la miró durante un buen rato. Magnus vio brillar en sus ojos algo que no pudo comprender del todo. ¿Un poco de reconocimiento? ¿Un atisbo de respeto?

-“¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?”- le preguntó Alec.

-“Sí”

-“¿Estás seguro de saber lo que haces?”

Magnus le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear- “No tengo la menor idea”- respondió con media sonrisa.

Una emoción que casi parecía ternura brilló en los ojos de Alec, pero desapareció tan pronto como éste asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.

-“Bien, estarás a prueba durante unos días. Puedes trabajar aquí un par de horas en la mañana y luego te encargarás de hacer lo que te mande Neeco.

Digger comenzó a protestar.

-“¡Pero necesito ayuda! ¡No puedo hacerlo todo yo solo!”

-“Tampoco Magnus”- dijo Alec en voz tranquil.

Sorprendido, Magnus clavó los ojos en él. Alec sólo arqueó una ceja- “¿Algo más?”

Magnus acababa de recordar que le daban miedo los animales, pero no era el momento de sacar el tema y negó con la cabeza.

-“Entonces, serás tú quien se ocupe de las fieras”

Mientras Alec se alejaba, Magnus pensó que cada vez que lo consideraba el malo de la película, nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. También se dio cuenta de que ya no le daba miedo. No de verdad. Alec tenía reglas muy estrictas y, para Magnus algo injustas, pero siempre se ceñía a ellas y no podía imaginárselo comprometiéndose en algo en lo que no creyera.

Durante las horas siguientes, limpió las jaulas con la manguera y se deshizo de la porquería acumulada mientras intentaba mantenerse lo más alejado posible de los animales. Cuando por fin terminó, estaba incluso más sucio que cuando empezó, dado que se había añadido barro a la mugre que lo cubría.

Convenció a uno de los trabajadores para que moviera la jaula de _Ragnor_ a la sombra, luego le puso heno limpio a _Chester_ y a _Lollipop_. El camello intentó patearlo, pero la llama se mantuvo tranquila, y cuando Magnus miró los ojos somnolientos de _Lollipop_ , decidió que por fin había encontrado un animal que le gustara.

-“Eres toda una dama, _Lollipop_. Nos vamos a llevar muy bien”

La llama movió los belfos y le lanzó un escupitajo maloliente.

_Eso era gratitud, sí señor._

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!!


End file.
